<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Ink Roses Have Thorns by Musical_Skater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847967">Even Ink Roses Have Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater'>Musical_Skater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Douxie being a good brother, Each of them has been through some shit basically, F/M, Graphic stuff talked about but not really shown, Just advance with caution, Just the kids being kids really... or technically fucked up adults but who cares, Merlin not being a little shit all the time, Might be placed as mature later, No trolls or stuff like that sorry fams, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, florist and tattoo artist au, gonna go down with this ship tbh, i don't know yet, jlaire, more ships and characters to follow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thought he was content with working at his mom's floral shop while lending a hand every now and again at his uncle's auto shop. His free time consisted of riding through Arcadia on his motorcycle and hanging out with his two best friends and he was alright with that. But his life starts becoming a bit more interesting as a new tattoo artist gets a job at the parlor next door.<br/>*Florist!Jim and Tattoo Artist!Claire AU*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott, much more later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Girl With the Shakespeare Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I wanted to write this since I saw a post about this on tumblr and I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm only posting this one separately from my normal one-shot collection because I have a feeling I'm going to do a lot more with this than I'm originally thinking I might</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as I could remember, my family had run the local flower shop in the heart of Arcadia. The Lake Family Flowers was originally created by my great grandmother after her husband came back from the war. Ever since it was handed down through the family line ever since. Always owned and worked by a Lake.</p><p>Well, that was until my dad ran off almost fourteen years ago.</p><p>My mom was in medical school at the time when it happened. It seemed so sudden but was also premeditated. The deed to the store was signed over to her, divorce papers were filed, and custody was already placed in her name over me. The only things proving that he was even there were the pictures hanging on the walls, his last name hanging on the neon sign, and the fact I bore his name. Nothing more, nothing less. It was hard at first but mom wasn't going to let the store she knew my grandmother adored to fall through the cracks. It was one of the promises she made to her when she passed and she wasn't going to break it all because my dad left. So she got to work. She dropped out of medical school and placed every moment she could outside of raising me into the flower shop.</p><p>Then when I got old enough to lend a hand, I did. I would take orders, carry shipments, and when I was old enough to drive the Vespa my uncle Blinky helped me put together, I delivered orders. Ironically, the person that ordered almost every week from us was actually right next door.</p><p>For almost as long as mom's been running the flower shop, there was a tattoo parlor right next door. It was called Mystical Inks and the old man that ran it was unironically named Merlin. He didn't care for me much, but he adored my mother's flowers. Always insisting on having a fresh set of her newest order on display on his front table. Even though he didn't quite care for me, his son Douxie and I got along quite well. We would play with one another when our parents were busy and thanks to Douxie being a few years older than me, he would even lead me a helping hand with school work as we got older. Once his old man past a few years ago, he took on taking care of the parlor on his own and even did his own twist to his father's traditions. But he was sure to keep ordering flowers from us as his father had.</p><p>But if I wasn't lending a hand to Uncle Blinky on his busy days at his auto shop or helping mom out at the flowers, I was spending time with Douxie and my other best friend Toby. Especially once I got out of high school. Besides the weekend and night classes I took over the year that ended up with me getting a business associates a year after high school, my day to day was filled with working at either of the shops, hanging out with my two best friends, or cooking random dishes for fun. I was rather content with my life up until that point.</p><p>
  <em>Well, up until I met her.</em>
</p><p>She had slightly tanned skin with jet black hair that was cut short over her shoulders. A blue streak seemed to be dyed into which added to the 'don't fuck with me' aura the woman gave off. She had a purple tank top with a skull on it which allowed her arms to be shown which seemed to spot with tattoos. One I could make out instantly was a red rose right above her heart that had the words 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet'. Though with the dark jeans and obviously badass demeanor, she was bluntly beautiful. She was looking at some of the red roses we had before walking around the table and inspected some of the larger flowers we had on the wall display. I swallowed dryly as I started to try to gear myself up to talk to her.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, Jim. She's just a customer! You've dealt with many of these! Even though she is incredibly beautiful and looks like she can kick your ass into next Tuesday with or without the steel toe boots she had on, she's just a customer.</em>
</p><p>I shook my hands a little as I could feel my anxiety only flaring at the pep talk I was trying to give myself.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, come on, man! You're twenty! You should be past this kind of stuff. Leave the awkwardness at the door, bitch. Now hop to it!</em>
</p><p>I dried my hands off on my grey work apron I was wearing over my white t-shirt and blue jeans before making my way over to her. It was only then that I realized how many tattoos she truly had. Her left arm was completely covered with different Hispanic symbols and flowers that I could only truly make out due to the years I had to spend in high school Spanish classes. One of which was a giant Dias de Los Muertos skull with purple accents and a large red rose headpiece on her bicep as the words 'Viva la Vida' were written in large black cursive letters. The symbol right under it was what I knew was dubbed the Scared Heart of Mexico which was in the same color pallet as the roses that crowned the skull but was instead surrounded by marigold to seemingly fill in some of the blank spaces on her arm in between the two pieces but the rest of the way down her forearm was fallen marigold pedals that ended right above her wrist. Even though my best friend was a tattoo parlor owner, I was never one to get tattoos. The idea of how much pain it would be always kept me away from it.</p><p>
  <em>But wow this woman seemed to be really able to handle it with how much ink was on her tanned arm.</em>
</p><p>I swallowed dryly as I finally got myself to step up toward her.</p><p>"Um, hi." This caused her to look up to me and I was shocked to see a soft face to the rather punk aesthetic that she had. Soft yet high cheekbones with a small nose and soft smile dancing on her lips as she seemed to enjoy my small interruption in her small adventure in our little store. But her eyes were probably my favorite feature by far. They were this light chocolate color with gold small flakes of gold that seeming swirled within her irises.</p><p>
  <em>Dear God. She truly is beautiful.</em>
</p><p>"Um," I tried to get myself back on track as I glanced over to the wall display that she was looking at to see she was looking over the larger orange sunflowers. "I see that you're enjoying our sunflowers over here. Is there anything I can help you with when it comes to them?"</p><p>"I'm looking for a new muse." She glanced back over to the flowers as she scanned them with her eyes. "Oh," She closed her eyes for a moment as she looked back toward me with a soft lopsided smile on her face. "I should probably explain myself. I'm a tattoo artist. I just got a new apprenticeship at the parlor next door and a lot of my customers enjoy my floral designs so I'm looking for something to use for new ideas."</p><p>
  <em>"You've got an apprentice?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know right!? Someone actually wants to get paid for a.) Working for me, and b.) LEARNING FROM ME!" I laughed lightly at Douxie's excitement as he then suddenly lost his excitement for a moment. "Well, I used to know her when we were in high school and she's like a little sister to me, but that DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE SHE'S MY APPRENTICE!" Suddenly a black cat jumped up onto the counter that Douxie was having a riot behind. "Sorry, Archie. Did I bother you?" The cat gave a small meow before sitting on the counter as his tail flopped over the side. "Sorry, mate." He then turned his attention back to me with a wide smile. "Her name is Claire. I met her through an art program at the academy and when she told me she graduated with her bachelor's in Art and Design already, I asked her if she wanted a job and she accepted! I can't wait for you to meet her. You two will hit it off for sure."</em>
</p><p>"Wait, you're Douxie's apprentice?"</p><p>"You know my boss?" She gave me a soft smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. I felt a lopsided grin place itself on my face as I placed my hands in my jeans pockets under my apron.</p><p>
  <em>Hit it off indeed, Doux.</em>
</p><p>"I grew up with him. His dad used to order from us all the time when I was a kid and since it was always to his parlor next door, my mom would always let me deliver them so I could hang out with Douxie." I pulled my right hand out of my jeans pocket to then scratch the back of my neck nervously. "He was talking about you the other day actually. You're name's Claire, right?"</p><p>"That would be me." Her hands dropped from being crossed over her chest as she then placed her hands on her hips. "You must be Jim then. Douxie talked about you as well."</p><p>"Douxie said you two went to school together." I tilted my head slightly as I let my right hand drop to my side. "How haven't I met you before then?" Claire gave me a soft giggle that sounded like an old forgotten melody to me as she glanced away from my sight for a moment.</p><p>"Let's just say I was a troublesome kid a few years back. A very rebellious girl that thought she knew what was best for her all the time. If I were you, I would be happy you're meeting me now instead of back then." When she looked back toward me, she gave a smirk that almost made my heart stop in my chest. "What about you?" I chuckled a little as I just started to eye my shoes as if they were the most entertaining thing I've ever seen before.</p><p>"I was kind of a help-o-holic, as my best friend would state." I brought my eyes back up to her as I started to tap the toe of my right shoe behind me. "I would help my mom here after school normally, but if I wasn't here I was at my uncle's auto shop down the road. My normal day was wake up, go to school, come here and do homework during my downtime, go home, eat, shower, sleep, and then repeat the next day." I shrugged as I finished the small description. "My two best friends had to legit pull me away from the stores to get me to hang out with them every now and again."</p><p>"Seems it was with good reason though." I laughed a little at her response as a small smile danced on my lips after.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." We shared small smiles together as we seemed to enjoy the small silence between us.</p><p>
  <em>Seemingly two completely different beings within a flower shop that has a mutual cat-loving tattoo junky for a friend. What a small world, huh?</em>
</p><p>The tender moment was ripped away from us as her phone started to ring a familiar guitar tune before she almost instantly accepted with a sheepish smile being shot my way after reading the name that came up.</p><p>"Hey, Boss. What's up?" She glanced back at me for a moment where she continued to give me an apologetic look but I made sure my smile let her know that I didn't mind. "Yeah, I'm right next door. I'll make my way over in a few then. Okay, see ya." Just as the phone call began, it had ended as she slipped her phone back into the pocket of her ripped black skinny jeans. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"Oh, it's no big deal. As someone that's always getting a call from either one of my bosses, I completely understand." I slipped my hands into my apron pockets as I gave her a curious look. "But aren't you going to go head over?" She gave me a large smile as she glanced back down at the roses, this time being the royalty blue roses on the backside of the display.</p><p>"Well, even though I have enough ideas in my mind to draw for probably ages now, I'm not one to leave until I finished what I wanted." She picked up a single royalty rose before bringing her attention back to me. "I'll take one of these, if you may."</p><p>"Sure thing, the follow me this way." I started heading toward the old fashion register that was not too far away from us. I rang up the single rose. "That'll be three dollars for the single rose." It only took her a moment to pull out the exact change before we exchanged the rose and the money with each other while sharing a large smile. "Have a nice day, Claire."</p><p>"You as well, Jim." With that, she walked off toward her next endeavor with enough grace to captivate me for minutes even after she left. It was within that moment when I realized that I didn't even ask her for her number so I groaned and put a hand through my hair.</p><hr/><p>I held the door open with my foot as I tried my best to carry in the basket I was carrying of blue royal roses that were dethorned, Picasso Blue Calla lilies, and a few black tulips I had thrown into the arrangement to off-balance the complete wave of blue and white the lilies and roses had created. Also, I knew that my long term friend wouldn't have minded since he was also obsessed with that color as well. Entering into the tattoo parlor only welcomed to black walls with bright blue edges while blue décor filled the rest of the blank spacing.</p><p>But while walking in, what caught my attention was the fact that there were two little areas that cut the shop into two different smaller studios on both sides of the counter used to be colored based on Merlin's and Douxie's perspective personalities. Merlin's was bright green with gold fixtures while Douxie's was the same color as the rest of the parlor was now. But after Merlin's death, Douxie took over his old studio so that whoever he employed would take his old spot instead. Yet now, his old studio was not painted a rich royal purple with the same black fixtures that Douxie had. But instead of the walls being filled with hung paper designs, they were painted onto the wall itself. As if to prove that the artist knew exactly what they were doing instead of showcasing that they could draw on paper. I couldn’t help but look in awe at the giant blue royal rose crown that lined like a crown on the moral's head as it was obviously a blue, white, and purple version of a female dressed up in the iconic Dias de Los Muertos face paint with her hands together before her on the wall. The words 'Sapere aude, atreverse a recordar' were scrawled out in cursive white letters under the joint hands of the woman.</p><p>"Dare to know, dare to remember," I whispered the saying under my breath as I held the basket still in my hands. It was then that I realized how familiar the artwork was to Claire's own sleeve that I saw a few days prior. Noting that the same cursive was on her left arm with the same sort of design for the skull.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit. She must have designed her sleeve herself then.</em>
</p><p>My eyes widened slightly as I decided to take in the beauty of her work for a moment longer.</p><p>
  <em>She really is a talented artist.</em>
</p><p>"Ah! There you are! Usually, you just stand by the door, my friend." I turned around to see Douxie standing proud behind me with Claire who was right to his left. "Seems you enjoy Claire's work though. From what she said, you two already know of each other so I won't bother with introductions." I smiled toward them as my eyes were specifically dancing on purple V-neck wearing tattoo artist with half-smile dancing on her lips. It was obvious by the slight blush that burned the tops of her cheeks that she figured the gesture of me looking at her mural was enduring.</p><p>
  <em>That or the fact that Douxie brought up she talked to him about me might have been embarrassing but I didn't allow myself to think too much about it.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah. It's really beautiful. I was just so used to the shop having hanging pictures as well that the sudden mural caught me off guard. In a good way, of course." I gave a nervous smile with a small chuckle as I then handed over Douxie the small black basket I was carrying. "Here's your order by the way. I hope you don't mind my small addition to it. I figured you needed a splash of black to help tie the décor to everything else." The slightly older man gave me a large smile as he took the flowers I was carrying.</p><p>"You always make the most wonderful additions to my orders so why would I ever mind, my friend?" He looked over to Claire before pointing his free hand's thumb in my direction. "The guy even helped me with color combinations for my drawings when we were growing up. Always a wonderful help if you need to talk about that kind of stuff." Claire looked over to me with a smirk as an amused look took over her face.</p><p>"Noted." I felt a small blush dance on my cheeks as I felt as if her chocolate eyes were peering into my soul while her eyes met mine.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, dude. Get a hold of yourself. You met her like, what? Three days ago? You don't even know her last name or anything besides that fact that she was a rebellious kid in high school and is one of your best friend's apprentices. Does that make my interest in her wrong then? Wait, do I even have an interest in her? Okay, how about we just stop thinking, huh? This isn't helping anyway.</em>
</p><p>"Claire's going to be a wonderful addition to the shop, don't you think?" I nodded as I finally brought my eyes away from hazel ones as I looked back over to the English accent baring twenty-one years old.</p><p>"Definitely." I looked back to her to see a genuine smile appear on her face but her eyes had a slightly sad gleam to it. It seemed as if wasn't used to someone praising her work or that she didn't believe she deserved it. Even though the Bachelor's degree that hung right next to the mural she had on the wall told me otherwise. The moment was ruined as I got a text notification on my phone which I pulled out from my jeans pocket to see that I had another delivery to do to the café on the opposite side of downtown Arcadia, as well as my mom, said I should take a break afterward with a small heart emoji. "Sorry to cut the conversation short, guys, but I've got another delivery it seems."</p><p>"Where to, mate?"</p><p>"Remember the old café you worked at your senior year when Merlin said you needed to know how to work for yourself?"</p><p>"Ah yes. The white roses she would always order from your mom. Don't overwork yourself, mate." I smiled as a gave a small shrug to the idea.</p><p>"You know how it is, always on the clock." I walked past him as I started making my way toward the door but I stopped once I was right next to Claire to offer her a small smile. "Nice seeing you again."</p><p>"You as well, Jim." I felt a spark of joy as I saw the corner of her mouth rise a little further as she spoke before I turned to give both of them a wave goodbye with a toothy grin. I was able to keep my cool for the most part. At least if you don't count me stumbling through the door as I tried my best to keep my mood chipper.</p><hr/><p>I was just going for a ride around town to just kill some spare time I had as well as see how the new engine my uncles helped me put in was working well with my motorcycle. I still remember the first day I had gotten it as a graduation gift from my Uncle Aaron, or as he was better to know by, AAARRRGGHH.</p><p>
  <em>"Used to be mine in war." He patted the leather seat of the green army styled motorcycle with a white star in a circle on the sides of it. His speaking pattern was quite difficult to understand as a kid, but I understood over time that it was due to the head injury he got while in the army before he was honorably discharged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're joking, right?" I looked between my two uncles before Blinky placed a hand on his husband's shoulder before looking back toward me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We both agreed that it should stay in the family before we have no say in it anymore. We'll help you suit her up to your style if you like." I looked back toward the bike and gave it a glance over. The body was in perfect condition but it was obvious that the mechanics of it needed work. Especially the engine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was Uncle A's. That's all that mattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's perfect."</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the memory under my black motorcycle helmet with a blue visor. It was originally just a plain black helmet but Douxie insisted on doing his own twist to it. Black horns were added to the front at swooped toward the back as the word 'Trollhunter' was painted in a scratch like the style on the back of it. It was a joke about how he said I always acted like a kid in one of the stories he would always read about when growing, but I didn't mind. It was cool all the same.</p><p>So as I was gunning down through the heart of Acadia Oaks in my blue jumper jacket, black jeans, and my normal old pair of sneakers, you would imagine my surprise when I saw a familiar figure seemingly working on an older purple mustang on the side of the road. It took me a second to recognize who it was from a distance but as I neared, I couldn't help but pull over and see if she needed help. I cut off my engine and took off my helmet after kicking out the leaning stand on the side which was enough to get the tattoo artist's attention. Once I brought my eyes up to her after I got myself off the motorcycle I was greeted with a playful smirk as she was cleaning her greased-up hands with a cloth.</p><p>"Did take you as a motorcycle type." I smiled at her comment as I walked up to her while rolling my sleeves up to my elbows.</p><p>"You know, I get that a lot. It's the babyface isn't it?" I gave her a lopsided grin as I looked down at the open hooded mustang. "Need a hand?"</p><p>"Know anything about finding steering fluid leaks? This thing keeps having a problem holding onto it." I gave her a wide smile as I started heading back to my bike.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I do." I opened up the side pouch on the right side of my bike about pulled about a small grey bottle before walking back to her. "This little Buddy should do the trick. It'll find the leak for you and fill it. You might lose a bit more steering fluid beforehand, but it should fix it." She gave me an amused look as I started already going to work under the hood.</p><p>"So your family runs a flower shop but you seem so much more comfortable with an engine." I chuckled a little at her.</p><p>"My uncles own an auto body shop on the other side of town." I screwed back on the lid of the stop leak before making sure everything was set on her engine. "So besides flowers, I know almost anything there is to know about anything that has oil." I looked over to Claire as I unhooked the rod the kept the hood up before gently having it come back down and hooking back into place. "But you should be all set."</p><p>"Just like that?" She gave me a surprised look as I just dusted my hands off by rubbing them together before me.</p><p>"Just like that. Well, hopefully. I've seen instances where there's more than just a leak going on that causes that problem."</p><p>"Great. Here I was hoping your golden touch would fix my situation." I turned my attention completely toward her as I slipped my hands into my jumper's pockets.</p><p>"Well, if that doesn't fix it for you, you can always bring it down to Blinky's Body Shop not too far away from here. Just a right down that corner and just straight down the road from there. I'll be willing to look at it further into it for you there if you want."</p><p>"Blinky?" I shrugged as I understood where her question was coming from.</p><p>"It was his nickname in the army. His real name is Blake. But he doesn't answer to it anymore."</p><p>"Well, thank you for your help though." I gave her a small smile as I took it as an idea to start heading back to my bike even though I kept my eyes on her as I did so.</p><p>"Anyway time." I turned toward my bike for a moment as a sudden burst of confidence suddenly filled my system as I then turned on my heel to look back to her for a moment. "Um, this is a little awkward, but I wanted to get your name. You know, besides just knowing you as Claire." The woman that was about to enter her mustang turned her hand toward me before a smirk appeared on her face.</p><p>"Claire Maria. I don't go by my last name anymore." She opened her car door before speaking once more. "Not since my parents made it obvious I would never live up to it." She seemed like she was going to enter the car right after that, but she flashed me a smile as if to say that everything was right with her on the idea. "It was great seeing you, Lake. Hopefully next time we meet it won't be in a shop or a roadside." A felt a small smile dance on my face as I picked up my helmet from in between the handlebars of my motorcycle.</p><p>"You as well, Claire." I watched her turn on the ignition before she started to pull away from the roadside and started heading down the road as I let her words replay in my head.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't go by my last name anymore. Not since my parents made it obvious I would never live up to it."</em>
</p><p>Suddenly her voice faded as Toby's started playing within my head instead as I strapped on my helmet.</p><p>
  <em>"Did you hear? The councilwoman's daughter is noted as a run away now. Insane isn't it? Something about her name being-."</em>
</p><p>His voice stopped as I then took my spot on the leather seat and I felt my eyes widen for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>There was no way. No way in hell that she's councilwoman Nuñez's daughter. It can't be.</em>
</p><p>I looked over my shoulder where the purple mustang was making its way around the corner and down the street to the left.</p><p>
  <em>But crazier things have happened in Arcadia Oaks.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Roses and Dandelions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my beautiful creatures! I'm in love with this idea at the moment so I hope y'all are down for a few updates every here and there. Warning though, there are some graphic stuff that isn't directly spoken about or shown but can be implied, so if you're sensitive about that kind of stuff, I would highly recommend advancing with caution. I'll change the warnings on this story as well just in case.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and let me know how you think of it so far! I'm really enjoying this idea but I don't want to put a lot of time into it if no one else seems to like it. Much love, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since I was young I was told how important it was to live up to the family name. Our family line was filled with engineers, doctors, lawyers, and all those in between and I was told for years that I was supposed to fulfill the role. Live up to the name. I did so for the most part. I dedicated myself to what I was supposed to. I did well at school to the point I was on the top of the honor-roll. I was the Spring Fling Queen each year I was nominated. I was accepted into the University of California's law department with flying colors.</p><p>But I never wanted any of it.</p><p>All I ever wanted was to be was an actress. Art in general was my truest passion. I won competitions through the Arcadia Oaks Academy by my favorite teacher, Miss Janeth. She was the director of the play program and was also the art teacher. She told me that my talents were too good to go to waste. That my works were like that of a modern Da Vinci mixed with that of Frida Kahlo. It was her words that led me to believe that my art was something I could actually use to make a life for myself. That art wasn't a useless major or a meaningless way of life.</p><p>My parents still had control over my life though. They pulled me out of the theater department when they realized I was putting too much effort into that instead of my classes. They asked the school to tamper with my schedule so I didn't have my advanced art class with Miss Janeth anymore or any art classes at all for that matter. I dealt with it as long as I could, but it started to eat at me that I had no power over my own life. At sixteen, I started to rebel against it. I started sneaking out in the middle of the night with my two best friends, Darci and Mary. I started dying strips into my hair, which only caused more fights with my mother specifically, as I started messing with my clothing taste as well. But the nightly runways we would end up starting to become rather reckless. We started getting in trouble with the wrong people in the wrong places.</p><p>But if it wasn't for one of these troublesome moments than I would have never met a guy named Douxie.</p><p>He ended up becoming somewhat of a mentor to me. He was like the older brother I didn't know I needed. He got me out of my little... Rebellious rebuttals and led me down the path of using my anger against my parents into positive energy. It was him and his father who took me in basically and taught me how to use my artistic ability in a way that could give me a way of life I would enjoy.</p><p>All of which had led me to my love for tattoos.</p><p>I loved watching Merlin draw his templates and working with his clients. His artwork consisted of medieval knights and crest, but they were incredibly modern as well. They were beautiful artworks and the way that he worked the machine as if it was just an extension to himself instead of a pencil or pen fascinated me. When I saw that Douxie was the same with his own clients as well and at the age of eighteen at the time, was incredible to me. For the first time, I have showcased a job in which it didn't matter what your last name was or who you knew to make it within. It mattered on what you could. It mattered what you could create.</p><p>The only things that mattered were who <em>you </em>were and what <em>you </em>could create.</p><p>And I loved it.</p><p>So when I turned seventeen, I was able to graduate early from high school by telling my parents I wanted to just go to University already. They were excited about this fact as I knew they were just going to use it as a bragging chip with their associates. Especially my mother.</p><p>But what they didn't know was that I didn't end up going to the University of California. I went to California Insitute of the Arts instead. I was able to hide this fact from them for a year until I was eighteen. Then, I knew I was free from their power completely. So I wrote them a letter telling them what I was really doing and I got several back telling me I was going the wrong path. That I wasn't doing the right thing with my life. That I was letting my academics go to waste. Throughout all of this though, Merlin and Douxie had my back. I kept ties with my two best friends through all of this as they went on their own paths as well. They were both going to the University of California, which was how I was able to hide my admission to the institute instead, and we kept as close friends through it all.</p><p>When Merlin died though, I felt as if I had a need to finish school as soon as possible. I started taking morning and night classes with as many credits as I could get to finish my Bachelor's as soon as possible. Through all of this, I felt as if I needed to finish my degree in his name. That it was him and Douxie that allowed me to be able to be my own person. It was also around this time I stopped going by the Nuñez name and started just going by Claire Maria. My name was still legally Claire Maria Nuñez, but to anyone that mattered, I was just Claire Maria and that was all I would answer to either.</p><p>Then I got my first tattoo. I decided to make it a combination memorial to all those that made me who I am. My grandmother was the first one to teach me how to draw and taught me what it meant to be a proud Latina, so I based the first part of my sleeve in dedication to her as well as my heritage. It was my own drawing of a giant Dias de Los Muertos skull with purple accents and a large red rose headpiece. I added the words "Viva la Vida" to it to add homage to my old art teacher who only drove the passion I had that my grandmother distilled within me. Then I continued the sleeve with a Scared Heart of Mexico which was in the same color pallet as the roses that crowned the skull. The thing that made this part important was the fact that it was a drawing that Merlin had given me only six months after Douxie had introduced me to him.</p><p>
  <em>"You have great potential, Claire." I looked down at the small drawing with a wide smile on my face before bringing my eyes back up to the older man. "Don't ever forget that the magic of art is the magic of humanity. That for those like us, only within art can we be our truest selves." I nodded my head in thanks to the older man. I knew he was rather emotionally distant from what Douxie would say, but he always stated that he showcased his emotions through his artwork. This meant that he truly enjoyed me as a person due to the small artwork he had now given me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Merlin. Truly. I will treasure this." He gave me the smallest smile which was probably the largest one I have ever seen on his face before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know you will, little Maria."</em>
</p><p>I felt a smile dance on my face as I looked down at my sleeve in the corner of my eye. I enjoyed each piece of art that took over my skin. The rose on my chest showcasing the dead dream I now could carry with me everywhere as marigold flowers helped not only to fill in the blank spaces in my sleeve but to showcase my heritage. Who I am as a person and who I will continue to be. That I will be forever whoever I want to be. Forever and always.</p><p>Throughout all of this though, I was rather content with the few friends that I had. I never carried for relationships in school outside of keeping up with my two best friends and who I dubbed my older brother. All I wanted was to take up the spot that Mystical Inks that Douxie had given me and fill the world with all the art I could.</p><p>Well, until I met him at the very least.</p><p>His blue eyes were a shade I don't think anyone could match or words could even describe correctly. They were as dark as sapphires but as detailed as a freshly cut lazulis. His skin was pale but not in a sickly sense. Dark brown messy hair made it seem as if he was in between giving a shit about what he looked like while also simultaneously not. I could tell that he worked within the flower shop I found myself in by how his grey apron had the store's bright blue and red logo on the front with a small black and silver name tag being clipped to the right side of it. I could tell he was nervous by his lopsided grin and his anxious expression, but he had this boyish charm to him that I couldn't help but feel pulled toward. He was tall and rather scrawny but there was obviously a little bit of muscle to him as well. Like he was in between incredibly geeky and jock like.</p><p>
  <em>God, you describe people like you're in high school still. Pull your shit together, Claire.</em>
</p><p>He stuttered and tripped over his words at first, but he managed to get his words out with relative ease in comparison to most people that I've spoken to.</p><p>"I see that you're enjoying our sunflowers over here. Is there anything I can help you with when it comes to them?" I looked back toward the sunflowers that I was looking at as I realized why I was even there in the first place once again.</p><p>"I'm looking for a new muse." I scanned my eyes over the flowers as I was seemingly reminding myself as of why I even came into the flower shop in the first place.</p><p>
  <em>"You've got a customer looking for one of your famous floral patterns from your portfolio on your part of the website. They want a unique twist to it for a forearm piece. Think you can handle that?" I gave Douxie a smirk as I pulled my eyes away from the moral I was painting in what is now my side of the studio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honestly, I was hoping for my first customer here to be more of a challenge."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's my little sister! Get ready to kick ass tomorrow then!"</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes for a moment as I realized that what I said could have been really awkward without context. "Oh." I turned my head toward the taller man with one what Douxie calls my 'softy smiles' to make sure I didn't weird out the nervous enough worker. "I should probably explain myself. I'm a tattoo artist. I just got a new apprenticeship at the parlor next door and a lot of my customers enjoy my floral designs so I'm looking for something to use for new ideas." His eyes widened for a moment as he seemed to put together pieces to a puzzle within his mind.</p><p>"Wait, you're Douxie's apprentice?"</p><p>"You know my boss?" I felt a genuine smile appear on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. I watched as a lopsided grin took place on his face as he placed his hands in his jeans pockets under his apron.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll love Jim. He works at the flower shop next door. His mom runs the place. He does all the flower deliveries so you should meet him Wednesday when we get our normal basket bouquet from them. I've known the little bugger nearly my whole life so I'll let you know now that he might be a little nervous at first. Just give him a little bit of time, alright?" I gave Douxie a small nod before he continued. "Wonderful! You two will hit it off, I promise."</em>
</p><p>My smile further as he started to speak of how he had grown up with Douxie, just as the older man had said himself.</p><p>
  <em>So this is the infamous James Lake Junior? The one that Douxie would jokingly call his "Little Atlas" whenever he spoke of him in high school. I never understood how I never met him before. Douxie would always speak highly about his two best friends, Toby and Jim, but he never introduced me to them. Probably for the best, honestly. I wasn't in the best place in life when I met Douxie and if it wasn't for him and Merlin, I probably still would be that punk little kid thinking the world was against her.</em>
</p><p>"He was talking about you the other day actually. Your name's Claire, right?"</p><p>"That would be me." I dropped my hands from being crossed over my chest so I could place them on my hips. "You must be Jim then. Douxie talked about you as well."</p><p>"Douxie said you two went to school together." I watched him tilt his head slightly as he let his right hand drop to his side. "How haven't I met you before then?" I gave me a soft giggle before pulling my eyes away from him for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>"Claire Maria </em>
  <em>Nuñez, you get back here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For what? To get punished for spending a night in holding? Don't you think I suffered enough?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You vandalized your Spanish teacher's truck!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Asshole deserved it! He almost hit me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With a bat? And each of his tires being slashed before you spraypainted a-?"</em>
</p><p>I shook my head slightly, hopefully, it went unnoticed by the taller man beside me.</p><p>
  <em>God, I was fucked up back then.</em>
</p><p>"Let's just say I was a troublesome kid a few years back. A very rebellious girl that thought she knew what was best for her all the time. If I were you, I would be happy you're meeting me now instead of back then." When I brought my eyes back to him, I gave a small smirk before turning the question back toward him. "What about you?" He gave a small chuckle before looking down at his tennis shoes as if they were the most entertaining thing within the room.</p><p>
  <em>He's dorky. In a cute and endearing way, though.</em>
</p><p>"I was kind of a help-o-holic, as my best friend would state." When he brought his eyes back up to me, they seemed to shine in the sunlight streaming from the windows behind me which almost caused me to lose my mind a little by just how <em>blue </em>they truthfully were. "I would help my mom here after school normally, but if I wasn't here I was at my uncle's auto shop down the road. My normal day was wake up, go to school, come here and do homework during my downtime, go home, eat, shower, sleep, and then repeat the next day." He shrugged as he finished the small description. "My two best friends had to legit pull me away from the stores to get me to hang out with them every now and again."</p><p>"Seems it was with good reason though." He laughed a little at my response as a small smile danced on his lips afterward.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." I found myself smiling lightly as I just looked back into his eyes while his laugh re-played itself within my head.</p><p>
  <em>Damn. He's nothing like any of the guys I was interested in during my high school years. Probably a good thing, actually. Though I never dated any of them, it was probably a good thing nothing came out of them. They were normally assholes or punks with a little too much aggression for my liking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he's, soft. I don't know how to describe it. He's gentle as if he could never harm anyone or anything even if he tried but the small amount of muscle that was on his exposed biceps told me otherwise. He still had a small amount of baby cheeks, but his jaw was firm. His eyes were probably my favorite thing about him so far. Followed closely by his soft laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing here before him and connecting all the stories Douxie would say about him along with just how truly endearing the taller young man is makes me hate a little that I haven't met him till now.</em>
</p><p>But all tender moments have to come to end as my favorite song from Papa Skull started playing.</p><p>
  <em>God damn it.</em>
</p><p>I slipped my phone out of my back pocket as I noticed it was Douxie himself calling so I flashed Jim an apologetic smile before accepting the call.</p><p>"Hey, Boss. What's up?" I looked over to Jim to see he was giving me a soft smile in turned as if to say he didn't mind as Douxie's voice came through on the other line.</p><p><em>"Hey, don't call me that until you start your first actual shift." </em>He gave a small chuckle before he continued. <em>"I was wondering actually if you can take a client for me? The one I'm working with right now is taking a little longer than I anticipated and I don't want to leave him half done when my next client shows up. He just wants a lion anyway and the stencil is already set up if you don't mind."</em></p><p>"Yeah, I'm right next door anyway. I'll make my way over in a few then."</p><p>
  <em>"Wonderful! You're a life-safer, Claire!"</em>
</p><p>"It's no big deal."</p><p>
  <em>"I'll see you soon then!"</em>
</p><p>"Okay, see you soon." I slipped the phone back into my back pocket of my skinny jeans as soon as the call had ended with a soft smile still dancing on my lips. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"Oh, it's no big deal. As someone that's always getting a call from either one of my bosses, I completely understand." He slipped his hands into his apron pockets as a curious look took over his face. "But aren't you going to go head over?" I gave him a large smile as I glanced back down at the roses behind me. They had caught my attention when I first walked in but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stick with just a common flower for my next design. But as I looked down at the deep blue roses that were near the edge as my eyes glanced back toward the blue-eyed boy, I felt a new spark of creativity surge within me.</p><p>"Well, even though I have enough ideas in my mind to draw for probably ages now, I'm not one to leave until I finished what I wanted." I picked up a single blue rose before bringing my attention completely back toward him. "I'll take one of these, if you may." The rest of the interaction floated easily between us as I bought the rose and then started making my way toward the tattoo parlor next door. But as I carried the rose in my hand, all I could think about was how close in color a certain flower boy's eyes were to the deep royal shade of the rose's pedals.</p><p>We had small interactions thereafter. Once at the tattoo parlor when he dropped off what I know now as Douxie's normal basket delivery and another when my old mustang decided to be a little shit while I was trying to make it home. Well, home is more like Douxie's and Merlin's old house that the later is still letting crash at until I have enough means to support myself, but it was home nonetheless.</p><p>But I never got to actually get to know the blue-eyed flower shop employee even though it was really starting to bug me that I never really got to see him that often.</p><p>
  <em>Douxie really was right. That boy will basically work himself to death if you allow him to.</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the thought as I started cleaning up my station as my last client made his way out the door. I pulled off my black latex gloves after cleaning my tattooing gun as said Englishmen made his way into my studio.</p><p>"Got any plans for tonight, Claire?" I shrugged as I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall. It was only eight and the night was still fairly young, but I didn't have any idea what I was going to do with the rest of my Saturday.</p><p>"Not even sure what I'm going to do after we close, honestly." A wide smile appeared on the older tattoo artist as he crossed his arms over his chest before leaning against the wall beside him.</p><p>"How about this then? I'm performing with my old band at a small dive place. I know you don't enjoy that scene anymore, but I know Jim and Toby will be there if you want to hang out with all of us after the performance." I swallowed dryly a little as I remembered the exact reason I stopped going to little thrash raids and dive parties like Douxie was describing.</p><p>
  <em>"Get off of her!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She looks out of it man! Just leave her alone!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's my girlfriend, she's fine."</em>
</p><p><em>"Last I knew the chick came </em>alone <em>you fucking prick. Now leave her alone!"</em></p><p>"I don't know Doux. I would love to see you play again, but-" My words came to a halt as the flashes of bright lights and faded whispers flooded my mind. I screwed my eyes shut for a moment as I shook away the fading memories.</p><p>"Well, if you change your mind, Toby and Little Atlas will be meeting up with me at the house before we all head to the show together." He gave me a soft smile before looking over my little station seeing that it was still in dire need of tidying up. "You can lock up, right?" I nodded my head as I flashed him a determined smile.</p><p>"Most definitely. Don't let me hold you here if you got a show to get ready for. I should be done here within thirty minutes so I should be home an hour before you head out." He gave me a small nod in reply as he started heading toward the front doors and with that, I went back to cleaning my station. Suddenly though, he turned on his heels and started speaking to me again.</p><p>"Claire, you won't be going alone by the way. It won't end up like last time. I know I wouldn't let anything happen to you and neither would Jim. I know I can't talk you into it, but you can't just stop doing what you love all because one asshole tried to ruin it for you. It might be a good step to recovery anyway." I gave him a soft smile as he gave a toothy grin in reply. "So think about it, ya? I know the boys would love to spend some time with you anyway." He gave a small smirk before turning toward the door and opening it. "Jim specifically." I felt a small blush creep on my face as Douxie exited the store and left me to my own thoughts about the idea. I looked down at my ink bottles I was putting away before looking back up to now the closed front door of the parlor.</p><p>
  <em>I'm seriously not thinking about going to the show all because Douxie is saying that a certain boy will be there, right? The last time I went to one I-. I-.</em>
</p><p>I shook my head slightly as I put my ink bottles back into their spots before fixing my stencils on the left side of my station.</p><p><em>It's been three years, Claire, and you still can't seem to even </em>think <em>about the word. Maybe Douxie's right. Maybe this could be a good step in the right direction.</em></p><p>
  <em>Or am I just agreeing because a certain mechanically inclined flower boy will be there? Does it really matter at this point though?</em>
</p><p>I sighed as I already knew that my mind had made up its decision. For better or worse.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I should go get ready for a concert then.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Aren't you looking spiffy?" I flashed Douxie a large smile as I was fixing my black leather jacket sleeves so that they sat on my forearms. A white v-neck with a black skull on it gave homage to one of my favorite sweaters I had in high school as the name 'Hamlet' was scrawled in cursive underneath it. Blue skinny jeans with rips going along the front of them as old combat boots covered my feet.</p><p>"Spiffy or like I'm about to kick some ass?" A smirk appeared on my friend's face as I noticed he was wearing a plain black t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and his normal black vans. It wasn't often that Douxie showcased his arms but when he did it showed the medieval-based artworks that he had upon both of them. I knew from the drawings Merlin used to have on his walls that they were based on his creations with Douxie's own twist to it. A knight with a large sword was showcased on his left forearm but instead of just a normal helmet being placed on the figure's head, it showcased a skull with a crown of thorns wrapped around his head. It was probably my favorite art piece from both of his sleeves since the rest of the art pieces weren't as highly detailed or as colorful as the Arthurian looking knight, but that didn't mean that his sleeves seemed out of place due to it. But I was pulled out of my thoughts as he spoke again.</p><p>"Kick some ass, most definitely. Does this mean you decided to join us?"</p><p>"You were right. Maybe this could be a good step for me. So, as Merlin would say, it's about time for me to take control of the situation and turn it into my own." His smirk turned into a large smile on his face as it caused the scar that he had on his left cheek to dance up to his dirty brown eyes. The look of happiness on his face made my mind dance into the memory of when we had first officially met.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you alright there, mate? You seem a little off." I shot a glare at the man-bun wearing guitarist as he leaning against the counter of the dive spots little bar. No one ID-ed anyone here so it was the only place I could find that would give me the liquid courage that allowed me to forget my worries within the world. </em>
  <em>To forget about my parent's high expectations or what had happened to me not even six months beforehand.</em>
</p><p><em>"How about you mind your business, </em>mate<em>?" This only caused a large smile to appear on his face as he extended his hand.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I mean no harm to you. I promise. The names Douxie Casperan. Nice to meet you. What's yours?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Claire."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No last name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is the only place I have where that doesn't matter so why use it now?" The guitarist leaned against the counter with his right elbow as I slipped my own hand into his extended one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Escaping something, eh? Not the greatest place to do that. There's some fucked up people here, love. Don't need you getting taken advantage of."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can handle myself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I never said you couldn't." This caused me to give the taller dark-haired boy a once over. He looked about my age. Maybe a little older but he seemed to genuinely care about my well-being as a simple smile took over his face. If only I knew then how much he would mean to me within the coming years or how he would influence my life. Maybe then I would have treated him a bit better but it started a beautiful friendship nonetheless.</em>
</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't let this hold you down. Nothing takes out Claire Maria, that's for sure." I gave him a large smile as I walked past him as he was leaning against my bedroom doorframe.</p><p>"Well, you might be right but let's get going before I start second-guessing myself." He followed after me toward the front door, grabbing his guitar case that was leaning against the main entryway of the house before getting out his keys to lock up. As I exited the house, I was welcomed to the sight of who I knew was Douxie's other friend Toby leaning against the hood of the older man's muscle black and white car. He was a bit on the shorter side with him probably being around a few inches shorter than me but he oozed this sort of confidence that seemed to didn't give a damn about his height or the obvious slight chubbiness he had. His red hair was a bit on the longer side but wasn't as messy as I thought it would have been. In my personal opinion, he seemed a little overdressed to be going to a dive spot concert with his tan dress shirt and black khakis, but to each their own honestly.</p><p>"The infamous Claire! Wonderful to meet ya! I'm Tobias, but you can call me Toby." He extended his right hand toward me with a large smile with his blue and white braces showing with ease. He just had this childish aura to him as he spoke that kind of removed that confident personality that I had initially given to him.</p><p>"Nice to meet you as well." I gave him a smile as I accepted his hand in the small shake. We let go of each other's hands as a familiar voice made itself known to us.</p><p>"Glad to see you're cool to join us." I looked over to see that Jim was wearing a leather-like jacket that was in a varsity style with a simple white t-shirt underneath paired with what seemed to be simple black jeans. His motorcycle helmet was tucked under his arm even though it looked rather uncomfortable holding the horned object but he made it seem like he was in his element to a certain degree. He seemed a lot more confident beside his friends than he was when we had first met or when we talked in those few passing occasions.</p><p>"Trust me," I felt a hand place itself on my right shoulder as Douxie's voice came from my right side. "It took a little convincing, but I believe it'll be worth it for her. Don't you agree?" Jim gave a lopsided smile with a small nod as his eyes kept themselves on mine. They seemed to be lighter within the streetlamp lights as they looked like that of a soft cobalt blue. It was then I noticed the small scar that slashed through his right eyebrow as well as the scar that danced from across his nose and to his left cheek. It made me wonder how such a kind man could accompany scars as such. I knew from Douxie that they could come from bullying situations, but for Jim, he seemed too sweet to have been victim to discrimination. Too loving from what I could gather. But my thoughts were pulled away from him as Toby made his voice known.</p><p>"So how are we heading there? I know we normally bring two vehicles just in case so who's driving what?" Jim shrugged as he presented his bike helmet into both of his hands.</p><p>"I can take someone on my bike if they want? I kind of just want to ride there anyway."</p><p>"We can take my car then as well if we're doing it that way. My little two-seater doesn't normally get used in our adventures anyway." Toby gave a large smile toward Douxie and me as he gestured between him and Jim. "Who's riding with who then, you two?" I glanced over to Douxie who gave me a small smirk before speaking himself.</p><p>"I'll take a ride with you, Tobes. If you don't mind. I need a place to put my guitar anyway."</p><p>"Cool! I'll lead the way then. You two okay with that?" Jim and I gave them simple nods as they walked over to what I saw now was a small red car with a single set of doors. When I brought my eyes back to Jim, he was gesturing with his right hand toward the old fashion army bike that wasn't too far away beside him.</p><p>"Ladies first." I gave him a soft grin as I made my way past him and toward the motorcycle. I noticed then that he had planned in advance for someone to ride along with him with a spare navy blue motorcycle helmet already presenting itself on the leather seat. I grabbed it without hesitation and slipped it onto my head but I had never messed with one of these types of helmets before so I started to struggle a little with the chin strap. "Here, let me help." I turned my body toward Jim who had placed his helmet onto the gas tank of the bike so that he could lend a helping hand. His approach was gentle as his fingers seemingly danced along the chin strap which caused them to graze gently against my skin. I felt a blush occur on my face as I watched his face through the black visor of the helmet. He bit his lower lip in concentration as if he was worried that setting the strap right was going to harm me in some way. Once he clipped the strap into place, he gave a large toothy grin in triumph. "There we go." He grabbed his helmet and slipped it on with ease before clicking it in place. He got onto the motorcycle as if he had been doing the action his own life before presenting his left hand to help me onto it. I took his hand gently before swinging my leg over the backside of the bike and sitting right behind him. As he dropped his from mine I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist which caused the taller man to jump slightly at the sudden touch. I could help but smile at it though as the bike came to life with a simple roar.</p><p>
  <em>Scars, an army motorcycle, but still seemingly soft and fragile. I think I could get used to him.</em>
</p><p>It wasn't long afterward that we were able to start following Toby and Douxie within the little red two-seater and I started to get truly comfortable on the back of the bike. My chin resting itself firmly on Jim's shoulder as we road through the street and towards the small hole in the wall bar that Douxie was performing at. The faint smell of roses and dandelions coming from the flower shop worker as my arms kept themselves wrapped around his middle while a soft smile danced on my lips still.</p><p>
  <em>I could get used to him indeed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not My Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm writing like a maniac today... I need new hobbies lol.</p><p>To be honest though, I love writing these stories and I hope y'all enjoy my works as much as I do writing them. I think I might toy with my boundaries with this story. Push my limits as well as my ideas on these characters cause I love each of them and as a psychology major, I kind of just want to place them in situations and see what kind of reactions I'll get out of them. Or at least out of my versions of them.</p><p>All in all, I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope y'all look forward to these updates. Much love, mates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was never a party-loving type of guy.</p><p>Douxie would have his concerts and I would go to them occasionally when I knew I would have at least one person to talk to, but I would never frequent the after parties or any of the "pre-game" shit they would do. It wasn't that I disagreed with what they were doing but it was more of the fact that it just wasn't my style. Drinking and smoking wasn't something that made the character of a person and I didn't mind it if my two best friends would drink occasionally while we were in high school, but it always just felt wrong to me.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact my mom was an ex-medical student that would always warn me about the repercussions of it. Maybe it was the fact I've seen too much shit go down at things like this. Maybe it was the fact that alcohol just didn't seem <em>right </em>to me. Honestly, out of the three, I couldn't tell you which one was the most powerful in my decision but they each had their voice heard.</p><p>One thing I did enjoy though of these parties was the fact that you could get lost within them.</p><p>The electricity in the air was only matched by jumping bodies and rhythmic motions that most of the time couldn't even be described as dance moves. It didn't matter where you came from or who you were just as long as you lost yourself to the music and didn't care to come back. It was nice to watch, at the very least. Yet, I still felt out of place within it all.</p><p>I was never really much of a dancer. I could keep a rhythm jumping around but not much more than that so I always just stuck to the sidelines. Usually with a simple water bottle in hand as I just listen to my childhood friend strum and sing his heart out on stage.</p><p>But it was different with her beside me.</p><p>She was keeping the beat of the song by patting her thigh with her right hand as she ran the other through her hair. I noted the fact that she never grabbed a drink or had anything to smoke, yet she seemed as if she belonged there. The sleeves of her jacket were bought up just the slightest so that pieces of her inked covered arm was on display as the tears in her jeans didn't seem to come by design but by age. Her hair didn't have the arrangement of color clips and hung loosely over her shoulders. The flashing lights from the stage graced her face within moments and it made the sight of her seem more like that of a dream instead of reality.</p><p>But her eyes were cold to the scenery.</p><p>They looked as if she was looking over a graveyard. Stone and cold with a distance within them that I wasn't sure I was supposed to see from her. I wasn't sure I was imagining it until she spoke for the first time since we all arrived at the gig.</p><p>"Not really your scene, huh?"</p><p>"Kind of obvious, isn't it?"</p><p>"I've met a few people like you before. You just get used to picking them out from a crowd." I gave her a confused look as she looked over the crowd with the same distant look in her eyes. It looked as if she was stuck within a memory that was playing within her head before she shook herself out of it with a simple roll of her shoulders. "You learn to keep an eye out for newbies. You never know what kind of shit they get pulled into."</p><p>"Trust me, I've been at enough of these to know."</p><p>
  <em>"Rule number one, never have a drink without a cap." I gave Douxie a confused look as he took my red solo cup full of water away from me and placed on the table beside us. "Rule number two, never touch a drink you leave on a table. Once your eyes have left it, it stays there, alright?" I nodded my head as the punk continued. "Last but not least, rule number three. Always look out for shady figures. If a guy isn't taking no for an answer, grab a friend, and deal with him. If a girl is acting out of sorts, jump in and try to help. There are some fucked up people that come here. You never know if there's an asshole hiding in the shadows."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Got it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, and never leave alone." I gave him another confused look as he handed me a water bottle. "Always have a friend you come with and you leave with. People hold grudges and it's always good to have someone by your side if shit goes south."</em>
</p><p>I brought my eyes over toward Claire once more to see she was no longer keeping the beat on her thigh and was actually gripping tightly at the torn fabric there. With further investigation, I saw she was starring down a guy with daggers in her eyes before she suddenly looked toward the direction of the door. She looked as if she was battling herself to stay there. It was as if she would run at the opportunity to run away if she had the choice. I frowned as I realized that the reason she probably wasn't at this point was because of me.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus. Douxie said she went through some shit at one of these, but I wasn't expecting this. She was looking at that guy as if looks could kill.</em>
</p><p>I brought my eyes back to the guy she was staring down and noted that he was one of the usuals at these things. The self-proclaimed Drug King with his blonde hair, dark clothes, and a very <em>punchable </em>face.</p><p>
  <em>I heard stories of him toying around with people at these. Dropping things in their drinks and watching from a distance as havoc rang out. Maybe Claire was at one of those? Maybe that's why she didn't come to these anymore?</em>
</p><p>I looked back over toward her as I made up my mind on what I wanted to do.</p><p>
  <em>Doesn't mean she has to.</em>
</p><p>"Hey," I spoke barely above the music but it was enough to get her attention. "Want to get some fresh air? I'm honestly already tired of this place." She gave me a relieved look as if I had saved her from whatever it was that was ragging within her mind.</p><p>"Totally." She smiled at me as I noted that her eyes had a warmer tone to them than before. "I actually might now a place we can chill outside." I smiled at her. She looked more like herself now. The confidence she always had came flooding back as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bar with ease. I followed her without a second thought as she pulled me across the street to a small park that was across from the bar. She let go of my hand once we reached an old bench that was sitting under a streetlamp so she could sit down onto it with a soft sigh. She looked up toward me with a thankful smile before patting at the open seat beside her. "Take a load off, Lake. I don't bite." I chuckled at her as I took the spot beside her without a second thought. It wasn't until I noted the gentle look that appeared on her face as she looked up to the sky that I realized how much the change of scenery mattered to her. I felt a smile appear on my face as I saw her close her eyes and just take in the cool breeze as if it was a welcoming friend.</p><p>
  <em>It was good to see her like this. To see her smile. I was just happy I noticed her discomfort before it got too far. It was nice to see her at peace.</em>
</p><p>"It's nice to see you smile." I about smacked myself as I realized that I spoke my final thought out loud.</p><p>"Huh?" She looked over toward me with a shocked look as I instantly went on an anxious defense.</p><p>"Oh, what I mean was that I saw that you looked uncomfortable in the bar so I thought getting you out of there would help and it seems it did because you look a lot more at ease here. Not that you couldn't handle yourself or anything if you were dealing with something but it just seemed like you needed out of there and I thought this would be the best option and I'm talking too much aren't I?" I chuckled at the end as I scratched the back of my neck with a nervous smile dancing across my face. Claire just giggled at my reaction as I felt as if my heart stopped within that moment.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit she giggles. Out of all things, I never thought a giggle would come from the tattooed punk. I guess that just shows you should never judge a book by its cover.</em>
</p><p>"It's okay. More than okay, actually. Thank you." She looked over toward me for a moment before looking back up to the sky. "It's just, I saw someone that gave me some bad memories. Specifically, the one that caused me to stop going to off the wall concerts like those. I thought he wouldn't be there, but he was."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen." She brought her attention back toward me and I felt butterflies fill my stomach as she gave me a gentle smile.</p><p>"Thanks, Jim." I let a wide smile appear on my face as I nearly lost myself in her chocolate eyes.</p><p>"Anytime, Claire." I watched as her smile widened ever so slightly before looking back up toward the full moon that was high above us.</p><p>"Douxie always said it would be good to talk about it with someone." She glanced out of the corner of her eye toward me before bringing her attention back toward the sky. "I trust you, anyway. So here goes nothing." She took in a breath before letting it out slowly before looking down toward the concrete walking path beneath our feet. "It happened three years ago. I was seventeen at the time and thought that a year of going around to those kinds of things meant I knew how to take care of myself from them." She shook her head for a second as she let out an airy chuckle. "God was I wrong." She looked out before her she continued. "He slipped something into my drink. I don't how or when, but he did. One minute I was okay and then the next thing I know I'm being carried out by two bandmates of Douxie's while he was beating the fuck out of the guy. He said I just looked so vulnerable. That I looked nothing like myself and he just lost it. He said it was like watching his little sister being taken away from him before his own eyes, and honestly, I don't blame him for his reaction."</p><p>"That wouldn't have been the time that Douxie showed up the next day at the flower shop with his hands wrapped in gauze and looking for a marigold right?" Claire gave out a soft giggle as she brought her eyes back toward me.</p><p>"Yeah, it must have been. He made sure I went to the hospital and everything just in case I gave a bad reaction to whatever it was that was put in my system. Also to make sure nothing," She stopped for a second as she looked away from me. "<em>Else </em>had happened." It took me a second to let the pieces fall into place as I realized what she was talking about.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Did-?"</p><p>"No. Luckily. Doesn't mean I didn't feel as if I needed to wash my skin raw once I was able to get a shower though."</p><p>"I'm sorry." She shot me a sweet smile as she placed a hand on my left shoulder.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry about." I gave her a sad smile as I gave her a small shrug.</p><p>"Doesn't mean it shouldn't have happened." <em>Especially not to you.</em></p><p>Just the thought of it being able to change the strong and confident woman before me as if she was nothing more than a panicked victim was something I couldn't wish upon anyone and it caused my heart to clench itself in my heart as I realized the signs of PTSD that she was having in the bar.</p><p>
  <em>If only I spoke up sooner. If only I knew I would have never thought this was a good idea at all when Douxie presented it to me. It was obvious he was trying his best to aid her, but it was now obvious to me that she wasn't ready for that step yet. Especially if the one that did it will be there.</em>
</p><p>I brought myself back into reality as I watched the moon shine within her eyes as if they were gracing her in her darkest moment. It caused her dark hair to shimmer and her tan skin to look as if it glowed within the cold air and darkness around us.</p><p>
  <em>She's beautiful.</em>
</p><p>I felt a dopey lopsided grin appear on my face as I noted the soft smile on her lips as the air pushed by us with ease. Her hands were placed firmly onto the seat of the bench as she leaned forward just the lightest to look up toward the sky as if she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The silence between us was welcoming since I already knew I didn't have much in common to speak about with the tattoo artist, but it didn't seem to matter as we just enjoyed each other's company. It was nice not having to talk or keep a conversation as I looked up toward the sky like she was. But I had to say, I heavily preferred looking toward the artist.</p><p>Suddenly, I felt a weight add itself to my shoulder as a content sigh tickled the side of my neck from the tattoo artist.</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled as felt her hair tickle the side of my face just as much as her breath did to my neck not even minutes before.</p><p>"Anyone would lend a hand, Claire."</p><p>"No, no they wouldn't." I felt my smile widen just the slightest as I felt her hand slip into mine as it was the easiest thing in the world. As our fingers interlocked, I realized just how <em>right </em>it felt having her hand in mine. It was like lost pieces to a forgotten puzzle. Like it was just <em>meant </em>to be that way.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, Lake. You act like your star-crossed lovers or some shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, it does feel like I've known her forever when I only really met her a few months ago. Maybe we are. Maybe I'm it's just the fact she has a Romeo and Juliet quote on her chest that I'm thinking we're anything like that.</em>
</p><p>I tilted my head just the slightest so that my head was leaning gently against the top of hers as a large smile made its way to my lips.</p><p>
  <em>I don't think I care though.</em>
</p><p>"There you two are! We were looking all over for you." We brought our heads up to look over toward where Douxie and Toby were. "Why didn't you tell us you guys were heading out?" Before I could stutter out a reply, Claire was the one to save me from embarrassment.</p><p>"We just needed a breather. I'm not used to all the smoke like I used to be." She flashed them a toothy grin as I saw a pleasant smile appear on her face. It was obvious to me that she didn't want to worry the man I knew treated her like the sister he never had.</p><p>"Well the shows over and personally, I don't want to stick around as Ashes to New gets the crowd to act like idiots. How about we all head home, huh?"</p><p>"I second that." I looked over toward Claire to see she gave a simple nod toward the other two before they started making their way to where we left our vehicles. We followed suit after them side by side as her hand kept itself in mine the whole walk there. As the cool air caressed my forearms and found its way under my unzipped jacket, I felt warm knowing that she leaned herself just the slightest into my side. All while the moment we shared was unknown to our friend ahead of us.</p><hr/><p>I knew I shouldn't have gone. I should have known that asshole would show his face the <em>one </em>time I would go to one of Douxie's shows.</p><p>But as I rubbed my thumb gently against the calloused hand in mine, I didn't regret it.</p><p>The fact I was able to tell him so easily what has been haunting me for three years was something I thought would never happen. I couldn't even tell my best friends it happened until I wrote it down on paper, but somehow a blue-eyed flower boy with an army motorcycle comes riding into my life and I'm able to talk about my trauma as if it happened decades ago. I couldn't explain why, but there was just something about him that told me he wasn't going to harm me. That he wasn't looking for anything more than what I was giving him and it felt nice. The way he looks at me and how he acts only proves the kindness that his soul carried. Especially since he was caring enough to notice I was out of it.</p><p>
  <em>Did I find the nervous stuttering biker attractive before? Sure. Was he even more attractive now than before? Oh heavens, yes.</em>
</p><p>I felt a blush appear on my face as I squeezed his hand just the slightest as we neared his bike.</p><p>
  <em>But that will be something I'll keep to myself. Until I'm certain of how he feels about me, at least.</em>
</p><p>I shook my head a little before glancing over toward the taller man to see he had a lopsided smile on his face as he looked up to the full moon that graced him with it's gentle light.</p><p>
  <em>Look at yourself, Claire. Hopelessly into a guy you've barely known for, like, what? Three months? You really need to stop thinking like you're in a star-crossed lovers play. You know they only end in tragedy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it feels as if I've known him for lifetimes and he wouldn't dare lay an unwanted finger on me.</em>
</p><p>As if knowing I was looking at him, he turned his head toward me and graced me with his adorable little half-smile as his blue eyes shined like a glistening ocean.</p><p>
  <em>And honestly? I wouldn't change a thing.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Her Little Flower Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO, MY LOVELIES! So. Hi. How y'all doing? I'm guessing y'all have seen that I made this a mature-rated story now and that's because I'm actually thinking about using this story to push my boundaries storywise. Like, do stuff that I have never written before especially since I aged up the characters about four/five years. Now, one thing I know I might get asked a question about is if this will have a lemon in it and honestly, I don't know yet. I haven't decided if I'm going to go that direction or not but there is some angst/comfort things I want to toy with that might lead us there so we'll see.</p><p>Sorry this took a little bit, but honestly, when I started writing I couldn't stop. Like I was going to only aim for like three thousand words but this ended up at 8,483 and I was just like, "Huh. I overdid it just a little bit." but I know you guys won't mind.</p><p>Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! Much love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Where did you find this place?" I followed the taller man as he looked up toward the stars with curious eyes that almost mimicked that of a child's. I crossed my arms over my chest as I ended up beside him before looking up toward the sky like he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was brought here by a guy that liked me in high school. One failed attempt and an embarrassing ride home later, I ended up with seventeen texts asking me to reconsider my 'no' and a pretty cool place to run to whenever my parents pissed me off." I walked past him and sat on the ledge of the cliffside before looking back over my shoulder toward the taller man. He was still looking up toward the night sky as a smile appeared on his lips. His hands were in his blue jumper jacket's pockets as the full moon graced his skin in such a way that it seemed to make him glow.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>I knew he would like the view. What I didn't know was that I was going to enjoy one of my own.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I swallowed hard as he brought his eyes down toward me. He flashed a simple lopsided grin that I learned within the last six months I known him would cause my breath to get stuck within my throat every time I would see it. He made his way over toward me and I decided to pull my eyes away from the blue-eyed man as I figured it would help the blush that was creeping onto my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God damn it, Claire. You're acting as if you're some hormonal teenage girl. You're a grown-ass woman. Act like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked beside me to see that within those few moments I took to give myself a small pep talk that the man took the spot next to and was looking up toward the sky once more. His blue eyes sparkled like the stars that were above us as his smile could still be seen by his side profile. Honestly, I can't put to words how gorgeous the sight was as the moon still caused his pale skin to glisten under its loving light while his jaw relaxed into a simple but well-defined line.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>I felt as if the only thing that would give the scene justice was a drawing.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Too bad the closest sketchbook was in the long-abandoned Mustang behind us.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"This place is beautiful." I watched as he turned his head toward me and gave me a genuine smile. "Thank you for bringing me here." I felt a smile appear on my face as I brought myself up to my feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not even the best part yet. Lay down. I wanna show you something." He did as I asked as I brought myself around so I could lay down so my head could place itself next to his. "Ready?" I looked over toward him as I realized that my eyes were at the same level as his. I swallowed dryly for a second before tearing my eyes away from his to point up toward the sky. "You see that little faded star right over there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That one?" He brought up his finger to point up toward the lit-up sky to show which one he was speaking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah! Now follow that one just a little bit to your right you can see the big dipper. Then not too far away from that-."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The little dipper."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup! Then we can see a little bit of the constellation of Hercules here too." I let out a content sigh as I dropped my hand onto my chest. "The sight is beautiful, isn't it?" I heard his jacket ruffle a little as it gave away his slight movement. I turned my head toward him to make sure nothing was harming him at all only to be greeted by his bright blue eyes looking back at me with the softest hint of a smile on his lips. The left corner of his mouth went up slightly as he then decided to speak in a soft whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is." I searched for anything in his eyes that would give away any form of negative emotion even though I knew I wouldn't find anything. Jim wasn't that kind of guy. Never was. Never will. It was one of the many reasons I liked the flower boy in the first place. His words were true and his intentions were pure. Add in the fact that he looked at me as if I was a sight to truly uphold and it all made me putty in the taller man's hands. I felt like reaching out to touch him. I felt like leaning in. I felt like doing something. Anything to make this moment even better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But my alarm had what it believed was a better idea.</em>
</p><p>I shot up into a sitting position with an angered look on my face before reaching over and slapping the hell out of the top of my alarm clock.</p><p>
  <em>God damn fucking thing ruining my good fucking dreams. Next time I'll chuck your ass.</em>
</p><p>I sighed as I dropped my hand to my side before adjusting myself so I could lean against my headboard.</p><p>
  <em>It was just a dream though. A very detailed dream, but a dream all the same.</em>
</p><p>I ran a hand through my hair before flinging my purple and black comforter aside so I could slip out of the bed and allowed myself to go into autopilot as my mind still toyed about with the dream.</p><p>
  <em>My dreams when I was growing up were always filled with stage lights, Shakespeare lines, and elaborate costumes. When I decided to pursue art, they ended up filling themselves with colorful patterns and scenes that I couldn't help but draw or paint when I woke up the next morning. They were always vivid and detailed to the point you would think they were real works of art even before I put them onto paper. It was as if I was watching a movie with each scene being even more unique and entertaining than the last.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet when the incident happened, I stopped dreaming in general. When I laid myself to sleep, all I would see was darkness and it stayed that way. There was some faint screaming here and there along with faded voices that I couldn't pinpoint, but those were the nightmares. Other than that, the dreams I used to love had become just another thing torn from me after that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then I met Jim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, after only a month or two, I started to dream again. Not of muffled screams and hushed voices, but of laughter and soft whispers. No longer was I only greeted with the pitch-black sight I had become numb to. I was instead given glimpses of roses and silhouettes that slowly built itself up into scenes like that I just awoke from. I made me feel like a child most of the time but these dreams were the beginning to me understanding that I was getting past what had happened to me. Not just me saying I was over what had taken course those three years ago, but actually getting proof that I was returning to myself.</em>
</p><p>I felt a small smile appear on my face as I looked over myself in my long mirror. I had just finished getting dressed as I looked up in the top right corner of the mirror to see a small picture Toby had taken with a polaroid camera about a month ago. It was of Douxie, Jim, and I looking like goofy teenagers. Jim had his arm over my shoulders with his normal lopsided grin on his face as Douxie stood beside him with his signature rock-on hand gesture and tongue sticking out. I help up the same hand gesture as Douxie but it was obvious I was more entertained by the taller man next to me as my eyes were looking toward him instead of the camera. A soft smile dancing on my lips as I thought I wasn't caught.</p><p>
  <em>It took a lot of threatening to get the photo from Toby, but it was worth it in the end. Especially since the slightly shorter man started to joke after seeing it himself that Jim had to be the first one to see it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was insane to me how impactful the flower boy was on my life. Within six months I went from an "I Don't Need A Man To Be Happy" mentality to "Jesus Christ Just Kiss Me, You Fuck" and I wasn't sure yet if I enjoyed it or if I was frightened by the idea. Probably more frightened than I would like to admit, honestly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But who wouldn't change their mind on that idea when it comes to him? I learned so much about Jim within those six months that it felt like I have truthfully known him for my whole life. I learned that he's strongly dedicated to his family and friends alike to the point that he would lay his life down if it called for it. I learned that his favorite color was unironically blue and that his favorite movie was GunRobot 3. I found out first hand that the boy was terrible with keeping time. Especially if you tell him you want to do something on a specific day of the week. The guy just goes with the flow and takes on each day as it comes. He doesn't worry about what day it is until it's much too late. The fact that he is more of a momma's boy than Douxie let on in his stories about him was something I found absolutely adorable about him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My mom gave up her whole future for me," He had a soft smile on his face as he gave a small shrug. He was looking down at his hands before he brought them up to look at me with what I knew was probably the most genuine gleam that I have ever seen as he continued to speak. "Why not help her out in repayment? I owe her everything."</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the memory as I went over toward my desk to grab my leather jacket and my sketch pad before exiting my room as my mind adventured off once more.</p><p>
  <em>Then there were the darker pieces that he had revealed to me. Like how he got the scar that goes through his right eyebrow from getting into a fight with his high school bully. Then one on his cheek came from how the kid thanked him for whatever it was that he jumped into the fight for. He spoke of how he lost someone dear to him around the same time that Douxie lost Merlin, but he believed that his friend was grieving more than him so he became more worried about him than himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of this added up to me understanding completely why I was so infatuated with the motorcycle rider. He was attractive, sure, but there was so much more to him than that, and I barely even tapped the surface yet. We had only just started letting the other know about the pains that we bare and even after hearing the one that eats at me the most, he somehow still looks at me as if I was some kind of priceless work of art. Then no matter what hell he was placed through, he was somehow still the same gentle guy that Douxie had told me stories about in high school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of this, in the end, led to me suddenly having feelings for him and honestly? I wouldn't change a God damn thing.</em>
</p><p>"Good morning, Claire. You look like you're in a chipper mood." I smiled toward Douxie as I realized that while in my thoughts, I had made my way down the staircase and toward the kitchen.</p><p>"Good morning, Douxie. I had a pleasant dream. That's all." He flashed me a smile as he realized that I had my sketchbook in hand.</p><p>"Must have been one hell of a dream to have you inspired already. Did you draw it already?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you have no fucking clue, Doux.</em>
</p><p>"Care if I take a gander?" I blushed at my thought as I opened up my sketchbook. I tried to find a drawing that wasn't anything like my most recent pieces. Especially since my most recent pieces were of a certain blue-eyed flower shop employee.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing really to be interested in."</p><p>"I doubt that!" He made his way over toward me and tried to lean over the counter to take a peak. "Let me see."</p><p>"Hey! Weren't you the one that said looking into another artist's sketchbook is like reading someone's deepest thoughts?"</p><p>"Yes. Doesn't mean I'm not interested to see what you're blushing about." I felt my blush darken as I decided to bring my sketchbook close to my chest.</p><p>"Fuck off, Douxie."</p><p>"Aw come on! Let your brother see. I promise I won't tease you if it's all the same flower or something." He snagged my drawing pad with ease after that as he made his way deeper into the kitchen. He started flipping through some of the pages before he landed on one with wide eyes. He looked back up toward me with a smirk on his face as he turned the sketchpad back toward me to showcase a drawing of Jim with his lopsided smile showcased on his face and his horned motorcycle helmet is placed onto his lap. His blue leather-like jacket opened to showcase a simple red v-neck under it as he seemed to have been posing for the one drawing him.</p><p>
  <em>But he wasn't. It was just something I drew from memory.</em>
</p><p>"I knew you have a crush on the mate but I didn't know you were this deep."</p><p>"Exactly why I was telling you to, and I quote, fuck off."</p><p>"Aw! My little sister found someone she gives a damn about! Fucking finally, if you ask me." He flipped to the next page which I knew was another sketch of the flower boy. "This one's a keeper though. Damn, you even got his scar on his nose right."</p><p>"Are you done making fun of me?"</p><p>"Nope really, but I'm also being completely honest with you. This amazing stuff, Claire." I gave him a small smile as I looked over his shoulder to see he was looking at a close-up portrait I did of Jim. This was one that the subject posed for. My smile widened as I remembered how much begging it took me to get him to agree to it.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't even think I can sit still long enough, Claire."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on! Please! I'm always drawing feminine structures and I want to broaden my horizons a little."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wouldn't drawing Douxie be a little more visually pleasing?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I don't</em> want <em>to draw Douxie. I want to draw </em>you. <em>Also, you're rather visually pleasing yourself. Cut yourself some credit, Flower Boy."</em></p><p>"Thanks, Doux."</p><p>"Did you draw anything for him for his birthday?" I gave him a shocked and confused look as he spoke as he flipped to the next page. It was just a couple of speed sketches of flowers I had bought from Jim the week prior. "Oh, I guess he didn't tell you, huh? I don't doubt it, honestly. He hates it. Even though Toby and I have been trying to get him to at least <em>enjoy </em>it with small parties and get-togethers. But it seems his hatred for it overrode him telling you about it. Ironic since he spoke to you a little about Ven and he'd rather eat glass than talk about Ol' Ven."</p><p>"What about it does he hate about it?"</p><p>"It's an old story. But I guess you deserve to hear it." He flipped to the next page as it was a couple of wip sketches based on Merlin's old drawing. Some of a few swords as the one in the center was of a knight's helmet surrounded by a few sketched out roses. "A year or two before I met my little Atlas myself, he had just turned five. His dad told him and his mom to go out and pick out a gift for him at the local little toy shop down the way. They were gone for about an hour or so, but when they came back, he was gone. Everything that was his from their house, their store, everything he had, he took and left with the deed and divorce papers sitting on the counter."</p><p>"On his birthday?"</p><p>"On his birthday."</p><p>"Holy shit." I pulled my eyes away from Douxie as I placed my hands onto the counter so I could lift myself up so I could sit on it. "What an asshole."</p><p>"I know right? Ever since, I guess, he hated his birthday. It didn't matter who tried to make him enjoy it. It was as if he thinks it was his fault that he left. You know?"</p><p>"When is it?"</p><p>"Today." I gave him a shocked look as I dropped off the counter.</p><p>"Today?! You've got to be shitting me, Doux! Why didn't you tell me before?!"</p><p>"I thought he told you! Don't be freaking out, sis. You've got approximately six hours before the party."</p><p>"Party?!"</p><p>"I definitely kept you out the loop, huh? How about I help you out? I can help give you a few ideas. I already have my gift for him thrown together since Toby and I helped each other out with it." I reached out and took the sketchbook back from him that he was handing back toward me. I flipped it to the next clean page as I grabbed the pencil that marked the page for me off of the spiral that kept it together.</p><p>"No, I think I got an idea. I think." I gave a soft sigh as I started exiting the kitchen. "I just hope I can get it done."</p><p>"Well, the party is here at our humble abode so you've got as much time as you want, little Maria!"</p><p>"I'm gonna need it, asshole!" He just chuckled at me as I made my way back up toward my room so I could work at my little art studio desk.</p><p>
  <em>You got this, Claire. It's gonna be a little close, but you had worse time restraints with drawings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's just hope it won't take umpteen times to fucking get it right.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I was always terrible with time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time was something I was never able to keep track of since I used it to its full potential. Days would turn to months and months would turn to years before I could even understand that it had happened due to how I never had a real way to keep time in check.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, with one specific thing. I do. But I always hated it. It didn't matter how long it has been since the event that caused me to despise it had happened. Just the fact that the hatred continued.</em>
</p><p>"GET UP BIRTHDAY BOY!" I groaned as I peeled my eyes open slowly. The sunlight streaming into my window attacked my eyes like it wanted to get vengeance on me for something I must have done as I pushed myself up to a sitting position in the bed in the middle of my room.</p><p>
  <em>Today being that specific fucking day.</em>
</p><p>I sighed as I looked around my room. Ironically enough, even though Toby and I shared a little three-bedroom house together, it wasn't very different outside of how I had it in high school. A simple desk as under the windowsill while my bed, instead of being placed against a wall was in the center of the room and pushed up against the back wall. It was a bit bigger than the one I had back then, but it wasn't due to any, well, adult reasons. I simply upgraded from the twin due to how I grew out of the damned thing. A few posters covered the walls that only proved how much I changed as well as stayed the same in the same breath. A Vespa poster here, a Gunrobot theater poster there, and a few drawings and writings I had pinned here and there. Some of the art was my own, some from Merlin, and a lot by Douxie, but all the small scribbled poems on faded pieces of notebook paper were my own.</p><p>
  <em>"Art is true human expression." I watched as Merlin drew on the small whiteboard as Douxie and I sat before him. The older man giving us a small nod before be turned the whiteboard toward us to showcase that he was drawn the two of us within the two hours we sat before him. In incredible detail as well and it intrigued me due to how the man only used a single black dry-erase marker and a piece of tissue paper. "And without art, we are no longer human."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if we cannot draw? Does that make us not human?" Merlin chuckled at me for a moment as he handed the whiteboard toward Douxie who looked over it with large curious eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That just means you find your own form of art. As they say, even language is a showcasing of humanity's artistic ability. You just have to find your own path, James." I nodded my head once. I hated that the old man insisted to call me by the name I swore was dead to me, but he would then always go on a lecture that it was due to how we could not escape the ghost from our past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate how right that fucking geezer was.</em>
</p><p>I looked over toward my right to see an old wooden nightstand with a few picture frames sitting on top of it. There was a photo of Douxie, Toby, and I looking like three smiling dorks who hung off each other like drunken idiots right next to a photo of me and my two uncles with oil and grease stains on our faces as they both had an arm flung over my shoulders.</p><p>But then there was a photo of me with a large white-bearded man with small circular glasses sitting at the edge of his nose. A much skinnier version of me had his large hands covering my shoulders as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The large man was obviously much older by the wrinkles that covered his face and arms, but it was obvious as well that the man was muscular and still seemingly at the top of his physical form.</p><p>
  <em>"Left hook! Right hook! Double jab!" I followed the orders yelled toward me as I kept myself light on my feet while making my way around the punching bag. "That a boy! Now repeat. This time a little faster." I did as he told me as I followed through with each punch. Afterward though, I dropped my arms to my side as I tried my best to catch my breath. I felt a hard slap to my back that almost pushed me into the punching bag in front of me if it wasn't for the fact that I knew that the sudden force was going to happen. "Wonderful work today, little one." I gave an exhausted smile up toward the large older male who had his cane in his left hand as his right now had itself onto my shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Master Vendel." The older man chuckled at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know that when there is no one else here in The Forge that you can just call me Vendel. You are my Great Godson after all."</em>
</p><p>I felt a sad smile appear on my lips as I remembered looking up toward the man with admiration.</p><p>"But you always like being called Master." I muttered to myself.</p><p>
  <em>It still felt like yesterday that he would train me to fight. He along with Blinky and AAARRRGGHH caught me enough how to not just protect myself but also those I cared about. They taught me not just what it meant to be a good man, but a good person in general.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he died when I was sixteen and now I'm twenty-one.</em>
</p><p>"You up, Jimbo? Douxie and I got a whole day planned out for you! Especially since it's SATURDAAAAYYY!" I looked over toward Toby as he entered my room as he carried a small plate in his hands. "I even tried my hand at those birthday pancakes your mom always made you when we were growing up. Hopefully, I made them better than she did." I chuckled at my best friend as he came to the left side of my bed. "Eat up, dude! We gotta meet up with Douxie and you're little crush~!"</p><p>"Speak of her like that one more time, I dare you." I gave my best friend a half-hearted glare as I took the plate from him. I looked down toward the pancake to see he made the smiling pancakes eerily the same as my mother had made them for me when I woke up every morning when I lived with her.</p><p>"Dude. You can't deny it. You two have become pretty cozy if you know what I mean. Especially since you two only met six months ago." I smiled to myself as I knew that his words were true. The tattoo artist and I found excuses to hang out with each other as much as we could despite our schedules.</p><p>
  <em>Well, despite my own schedule. Hers was a lot less cluttered than mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We went on rides most of the time. Each of us taking each other to our favorite spots within the town as we then spent the time we had together just talking and getting to know each other better. Even though it was obvious the two of us had a lot of contrasting interests, we still found things to share happy moments together. Even if we were talking about the darker bits of our histories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of which, did not help the growing feelings that weighed in my chest that only spread each moment I spent with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew I found her attractive, but for the love of God, I started to find her even more endearing every moment we spoke together. I knew from the moment we met that she was so much more than a pretty face, but did I believe that I would be one to witness it? God fucking no. Do I enjoy it? God fucking yes.</em>
</p><p>"Doesn't mean I need you fucking with me about it."</p><p>"SO YOU ADMIT IT! FINALLY!" I chuckled at his reaction. "Bro, does this mean you're actually going to get into an actual relationship? One where you actually go on a date?"</p><p>"All because I like her does not mean she likes me, Tobes."</p><p>"Aw come on! Who wouldn't like you, dude? You've got that mix of both bad boy and soft momma's boy. The best of both worlds! Or at least that was what Mary told me that girls look for. Still have no clue why Darci's still with my ass if that's the case."</p><p>
  <em>Mary Wang and Darci Scott. Two friends of Toby, Douxie, and I that dealt with our shit for as long as I can remember. We were sixteen when Darci and Toby started dating as Mary would toy with me on the fact that I never had a true relationship even though my childhood best friend was in a committed relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well. More like she toyed with the fact that she believed I was the attractive one as Toby wasn't in her regard yet he was the one with a girlfriend. Specifically her childhood best friend.</em>
</p><p>"Honestly, I have no clue either." My best friend slapped his hand onto my shoulder for a moment before making his way toward my best room door.</p><p>"Anyway! Eat up, get dressed, and make yourself presentable! We've got a party planned for your ass, Jimbo."</p><p>
  <em>A party.</em>
</p><p>He closed the door with a soft thud as I looked back down toward the pancakes.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking great.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The music blared around me as I sipped out of the water bottle I grabbed from the fridge as I leaned against the wall next to the main staircase of Douxie's home as I scanned my eyes over the people that were in attendance at the party that was supposedly in the name of my twenty-first birthday. But as I watched drunken bastards made messes just trying to chug beers together in a corner as I took another sip out of my water bottle, I knew that they weren't here for me but were here for the free party.</p><p><em>Hell. I didn't even know who the fuck the four guys I was watching </em>were.</p><p>I rolled my eyes as I looked over my shoulder to my left to see Toby and Douxie being close to my side.</p><p>"You enjoying yourself, mate?" I gave Douxie a small chuckle as I knew that the Englishman already knew I didn't care for the event.</p><p>"Do you want me to be honest or save your feelings?"</p><p>"Aw come on, Jim! You've gotta loosen up a little. You don't want to be a stick when Claire shows up."</p><p>"You know parties aren't my scene, Tobes."</p><p>"He's kind of right. You need to experience new things, my friend. Not for Claire's sake, but for your own." I gave Douxie a soft look as I took another sip out of my water before screwing the top tight.</p><p>"I've been to these things for years. There's always something that happens that ruins it all."</p><p>"Finally I found you fuckers!" I turned my head toward my right to see Claire beaming up toward me as she reached my side. The white tank top with a simple black skull was on the right bottom corner of the cloth she wore bore her inked arm and chest on display. Her blue skinny jeans were different than her normal black as they seemed to tear due to design beside her favorite faded black ones. Instead of her normal combat boots were switched with simple black vans which caused a peak of interest in me since I knew the punk rarely went without her steel-toes. With a simple glance over her though, I noted that the change of shoes caused her to be an inch or two shorter than she normally was.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that was why she never went without the chunky leather boots.</em>
</p><p>I smiled toward myself as the thought danced within my mind. I was pulled out of my thoughts though as I felt her place her left hand onto my right shoulder as she flashed a toothy smile up toward me.</p><p>"Happy birthday! You are enjoying yourself, right? If not, I'll make you." I chuckled a little at her response as I slipped my free hand into my jeans pocket. I felt slightly overdressed beside the punk as I wore my normal blue false leather jacket with a loose black button-down matched with my normal jeans and tennis shoes.</p><p>"You've of all people know this isn't my scene, Claire."</p><p>"Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun, Lake." She flashed me a smirk as she patted my shoulder before bringing her attention toward our mutual friends. "Even then though, you two should know this isn't his kind of style."</p><p>"Toby and I just thought it would be a nice change for everyone. Mainly because we also agreed that the little introvert needed a change of scenery, for our dear old friend."</p><p>"That and we got some people showing up for his ass that wouldn't have come if it wasn't for the big extravagance Douxie threw together here." I looked over toward the two of them with a confused look for a moment as two other voices joined our little conversation.</p><p>"JIMMY JAM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"</p><p>"Mary, slow down. You're going to run into some-." I looked over toward who I already knew was my two old high school friends as their eyes landed onto Claire with excited looks taking over their faces. "CLAIRE!" The two of them ran and engulfed the punk in a hug that she welcomed the two women with wide arms as she just laughed at the two of them.</p><p>"You two are going to kill me! Losen your grip, damn it." Her laugh danced over the thundering music as if it battled against the music's melody with one of her own. I felt my face flush as if I had much more than just the simple water that I was sipping from as I looked over the small scene. The song that was her laughter playing in my head more than any song I have heard before.</p><p>
  <em>You've got it bad, don't you? Why does Toby always have to be right?</em>
</p><p>"Why didn't you two assholes tell us you knew Claire? I would have skipped this whole semester if I knew!" I chuckled at Mary as she now had her arm wrapped around Claire's shoulders as she brought both of them into our direct line of attention. Darci only shaking her head at her friend's antics as she stood on the side of both of them.</p><p>"You act like we didn't know that she was in Arcadia Oaks this whole time."</p><p>"Well, we couldn't just walk around the town asking for her! She's always been on the move since we were in high school, anyway."</p><p>"She's right. I was never one to stay in the same spot for too long." Claire crossed her arms over her chest as she then looked over toward us three not too far away from them. Her eyes landing on me for the longest as I felt my blush only deepened while a smirk appeared on her lips. "Until recently, that is."</p><p>"I was going to ask, what happened to that plan of going to Los Angles? Just decided another path was better." She turned her head toward Darci as she answered her with a smile.</p><p>"Douxie offered me a job to work with him at Merlin's parlor. I couldn't possibly say no with how much he and Merlin had helped me through the years. Even though he was a thorn in my side for a little while there."</p><p>"Hey! I was just being a good friend, mate!"</p><p>"I know, Doux. I appreciate it, really, but at the time there were so many times I wanted to just curse you out about it."</p><p>"Honestly, I don't doubt it." Douxie chuckled at this as Mary decided to change the subject.</p><p>"Alright! Enough sadness. This is a party, God damn it! Let's have some fun!" She moved so she was in between Claire and Darci before grabbing them both by the arms and dragging them toward the make-shift dance floor in the living room. "Let's go, ladies! We haven't danced together in years!"</p><p>"Slow down, Mar!" Darci yelled out with a laugh as Claire just laughed at her friend's antics and followed along with it. I smiled as the three of them found a spot together and started just moving in rhythm with the music as they made a small circle.</p><p>"Here I thought they would be hanging out with us, but damn. I guess we're not as cool as a girl with a Shakespeare tattoo." I laughed wholeheartedly at Toby's comment before I uncapped my water bottle and took a quick sip.</p><p>"Dude, Claire's cooler than the both of us combined."</p><p>"Just the two of us? What's that mean about Douxie?"</p><p>"Douxie's on Claire's level of coolness, Tobes."</p><p>"Hell yeah, I am!"</p><p>"Don't let it get to your head, Casperan!"</p><p>"Too late, TP!" I laughed at the two of them as I looked out over toward where Claire, Mary, and Darci were. All three of them seemed to have joy-filled smiles as they carelessly danced to the rhythm. Specifically, the shining smile of Claire brought a smile onto my own lips as she seemed to be enjoying herself. It was wonderful to see in comparison to the last "party" we had been to together.</p><p>She was always pretty, but God was she beautiful when she smiled.</p><p>I smiled as I took another sip out of my water and brought my attention back toward my two best friends.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe not all parties are bad if she's able to find some joy within this one. Maybe I should enjoy myself a little as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a little bit of fun won't lead to anything wrong, right?</em>
</p><hr/><p>After a few hours of chilling and talking with just the right amount of alcohol in my system. It wasn't enough for it to impair my thoughts or judgments, but it was enough to cause the cold night wind to chill my now exposed skin as my jacket was forgotten on the step I was sitting on. The short sleeves of my button-down ruffled a little here and there as the wind decided to push against me ever so gently. It was nice to have a little bit of silence in comparison to the thundering bass music that was within the house.</p><p>
  <em>Even though I was enjoying the atmosphere a bit more than I normally did, but it didn't quite matter when your social battery decides that it drained itself too far and you needed to recharge for a moment. Thank God no one else was out here or I don't think I would be as content sitting on the wooden back porch steps of Douxie's house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I wouldn't have minded in a specific punk was by my side, but I knew she was enjoying the company of some old friends of hers.</em>
</p><p>"There you are! I kinda figured you were off somewhere on your own, but I thought there were would be a group chilling here so you would try to go somewhere else."</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil.</em>
</p><p>I looked over my shoulder to see Claire slid the sliding glass door shut before making her way over toward me.</p><p>"Is this spot open?" I moved my jacket off the step instantly and placed it onto my right leg with a smile.</p><p>"Sure is." She flashed me a smile in return as she took the spot beside me with ease. This is when she noticed the half-empty beer bottle that I had forgotten was sitting to my left.</p><p>"Didn't think you were much of a drinker."</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not. I usually make sure not to drink anything at this." I flashed her a smile as I picked up the bottle and eyed it for a moment before deciding to just toy with it in my hands. "I actually hate beers."</p><p>"Then why drink it?" Claire stifled a laugh as leaned back and put her hands behind her.</p><p>"I have no <em>fucking </em>clue." I gave her a dopey smile as this just caused her to laugh at me a little more.</p><p>"You're not planning on riding home, right? You're acting a little more bubbly than normal."</p><p>"Oh, definitely not. I have a one beer rule when it comes to driving home and by the looks of this," I brought the beer up to my eyes to see that it was a little under half of it left. "I think I've had four and a half too many."</p><p>"Wow. Here I thought you would be a lightweight if you drank."</p><p>"You should have seen me when my Godfather Vendel got onto me drinking at some of these when I was nineteen. He decided to teach me the consequences of hangovers so he gave me I think about twenty shots of vodka before I completely passed out. Taught me to next drink that heavy again."</p><p>"At least you found out the side-effects in a friendly environment. I found it out at seventeen and let's just say I started keeping a one-drink rule myself afterward. Not for driving home but to never had what happened to ever happen again." I felt a frown take over my face as I saw a dark look take over her hazel eyes.</p><p>"That wasn't the same night as the one event, right? The one with the guy from the concert?"</p><p>"No, it was another. It's nothing to worry about."</p><p>"It is when you have that look on your face." I twisted so I could give her my full attention and placed my jacket on the top step behind us so it didn't fall between the steps. "If you want to talk about it, we can. But you know by now that I won't force you." I gave her a dope smile as I poured the liquor in my bottle onto the grass between the wooden steps before putting the empty bottle next to where I put my jacket. "There, so you know I'll remember it if you want me to." When I brought my eyes back toward Claire, she was giving me a large smile on her face as that haunted look had completely removed itself from her eyes.</p><p>"I know I've said this a lot to you, Flower Boy, but you really are something different."</p><p>"In a good way, right?"</p><p>"In the best way." My smile went up further on the right side of my face as she continued speaking. "It was a few months before the assault. I had a boyfriend at the time that wasn't the best of guys to hang out with, but he upset my parents so it didn't matter to me at the time. I really should have been smarter about it, but I guess wisdom comes from experience." She laughed a little at herself before she continued. "He kept just passing me drinks and I took them without question. I thought he would take care of me if anything went south so I just followed along, you know? Next thing I know I'm hungover like a sailor and somehow my bra was missing as I found myself laying in the front yard. Nothing beyond that had happened, luckily. Or at least, from what I could tell. Basically, I paid with a missing bra and a hangover to find out that just taking whatever the fuck was handed to you, no matter who it's from, is a bad idea." I chuckled at her for a moment which caused her to shoot me a smirk. "You act as if you've never done anything stupid, asshole." She smacked my shoulder lightly as I just continued to chuckle a little before replying to her.</p><p>"Oh, I'm a dumbass. The king, if you may. Trust me, I've done some <em>dumb </em>fucking shit, Claire." At this point, the wind picked up a little more and I saw the Latina shiver lightly at the sudden chill that past us. Without a second thought, I reached out for my jacket and flung it over her shoulders. After I adjusted it so it had fit as best as it could, I pulled back with a large smile and a blush flushing over my cheeks as I realized exactly what I did. I watched as she slipped her arms into the jacket with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks. You didn't have to."</p><p>"No big deal. I wasn't wearing it anyway. You make it look better anyway." I felt my blush deepen as I reached up with my left hand to scratch the back of my neck nervously.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, you know you can't blame that on the alcohol, jackass. You didn't drink that much, you fucking dip.</em>
</p><p>"Nah, I think it's owner pulls it off better. Purple's more my color anyway." She gave me a smirk as she leaned back and slipped her hand into her jeans pocket. "Oh! I almost forgot! I drew something for you. You know, for your birthday." She pulled out a folded piece of sketching paper and held it out to me with a large smile. "I didn't start it till today since I didn't know it was your birthday till this morning, but I'm still rather proud of it." I unfolded the paper to see that is was a silver pocket watch looking object surrounded by blue Hibiscus flowers as the object had a blue face to it with a troll's skull in the center of it. It was obvious to me that it was her take on something I knew all too well from my childhood with Merlin and Vendel. They always spoke of the story of a hero that they called The Trollhunter. Merlin had drawings of the amulet he said was what gave the hero his powers to protect the veil between humans and creatures. Both of them would always call me their "Little Trollhunter" as I was growing up because of how I reminded them of character.</p><p>
  <em>Even though it was quite different than the one Merlin would show to me, I couldn't help but love this version more than the one I idolized as a child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it because of the artist? Was it because it seemed to be for me specifically? I couldn't be able to tell you at this point, but it didn't really matter either. I love the drawing just as much as I loved hearing the story from Vendel and Merlin as a child.</em>
</p><p>"Claire. This is beautiful. Thank you." I looked up toward her with a wide toothy grin before looking back down to the drawing. "How did you even know about the Trollhunter story? I know you used to know Merlin too, but he stopped telling that story once Douxie and I turned ten."</p><p>"Douxie told me about how much you loved it and Merlin gave me a lot of his old sketchbooks so I just tried my best to mimic it with my own little twist to it. I hope that's alright."</p><p>"More than alright." I brought my eyes back up to her as I gave her a soft smile. "I love it. Truthfully." She gave me a genuine smile as she reached up with her right hand to tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I'm glad then." I looked back down at the drawing as I kept my smile on my face.</p><p>
  <em>Even though Toby and Douxie had explained to me that their gift was making it possible for me to see our old high school friends again, I had to admit that the drawing was beyond my favorite from any of the gifts I was given within the years. Not just because it came from a pretty punk tattoo artist, but because it was obvious she put her heart into it. The skilled and steady lines with the in-depth detail made it seem that she purposely spend hours on something I knew she could draw within thirty minutes tops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that is why the next set of words came flowing out of my mouth.</em>
</p><p>"Would you tattoo it on me?" I brought my eyes back up toward the tattoo artist who gave me a shocked look in reply.</p><p>"Are you sure? You don't have any other tattoos, right?"</p><p>"Nah, I have one actually."</p><p>"Wow. Flower Boy has a tattoo and never told me? I feel hurt." I laughed lightly at her before replying.</p><p>"Do you wanna see? It's on my chest. Ironically, I wore the perfect kind of shirt to show you."</p><p>"You bet your ass I want to see your ink!" I laughed wholeheartedly as I started unbuttoning the top few buttons to my top to pull the left side of it gently to show the decently sized black ram's skull that is right over my heart. I looked up toward her to see she was pleasantly surprised at the skull. Probably due to the detail and subject of choice. She lifted her left hand for a moment before she spoke once more. "May I?" I nodded my head wordlessly as she then placed a gentle finger onto the art piece. She traced the figure for a moment as if that was the only way to truly appreciate the art piece. "Every tattoo has a story," She pulled her eyes away from the ram to look me in the eyes as she continued. "What's yours?"</p><p>"It's the symbol of my Godfather's old gym." I kept my eyes on her's as I felt her finger still gently grazing my skin which only caused a small chill to run through my body as I spoke. "It was called The Forge. He and Blinky opened it together, actually. When he died, Blinky decided it was best to close the gym and open his own little shop instead. Said something about how fighting was never his passion and decided to use the skills he learned in the army to help others in Arcadia. So to keep The Forge and Vendel alive, I decided to get this done. Douxie did it for me. After he made sure I wasn't just getting it for grieving purposes."</p><p>"Smart friend." I didn't realize at that point how close we were as we were barely even more than four feet apart. She brought her hand off my tattoo as she kept her eyes on mine. "Where would you like the other then?" I bought up my right forearm as I showed her the flattened side of it.</p><p>"Do you think this would be fine?" She glanced down at my arm and placed both her arms onto it to get a feel for the skin there. Her skilled right hand grazing the skin with ease as her left gently cradled it to keep it still. When she brought her eyes back up to meet mine, I felt my breath hitch slightly as her thumb rubbed gently onto the pale skin.</p><p>"Perfect. As long as you still feel the same in the morning."</p><p>
  <em>I think I'll feel the same for the rest of my life.</em>
</p><p>A lopsided smile took over my face as the thought rang through my head. I couldn't trust myself to speak as I looked into her hazel eyes. I felt as if I could sit here forever just getting lost within her beauty, but the sound of the sliding door slamming open caught my attention as my head spun toward it almost instantly to see Toby standing there with a frantic look on his face.</p><p>"Jim! We have an issue." I gave him a confused look as I raised to my feet.</p><p>"What's wrong, Tobes? You're acting like a deer in headlights."</p><p>"Steve's here." I gave him a wide-eyed look as my mind only had one single word ringing through it.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Busted Lips and Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are you guys doing? I hope you guys are doing well.</p><p>I hope you guys are enjoying this. I feel like it's nothing like I've written before so sometimes I feel like I'm in a little over my head with this story, but I also love this thing to fucking DEATH. Like sometimes I feel as if I'm writing too much too soon but also, fuck it.</p><p>ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this! Much love, my friends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Stay right here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you think I'm just going to sit here as you're going to go face your asshole high school bully then you don't don't know who the hell you're talking to, Lake."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Claire, please." The look in his eyes was the softest I have ever seen them as a pained look glistened in his electric blue orbs. "I don't want you mixed up in this. I don't want you getting hurt or anything." He placed his hands onto my biceps as I couldn't help but just look up toward him as I felt my frustrations from before subsiding. "Please. Just this once, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay." I gave him a simple nod as I swallowed dryly. I knew that waiting for him on this damned back porch was going to kill me and that I was itching to punch the asshole that caused that scar going through his eyebrow, but he was asking me to stay out of it. Not because he didn't think I could handle it, but because he was worried for me.</em>
</p><p>I sighed as I felt my leg anxiously jive up and down as I sitting on the step we used to occupy together.</p><p>
  <em>And my ass decided that going against his wishes was the worse thing I could do and now I'm sitting here waiting as he could be getting hurt by a dude I know has done it before. Why the fuck did I agree to this? If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have agreed. I would have been a bull-headed bitch and go in there and knock that mother fucker right in the mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But here I am. For once actually agreeing to what someone asked of me all because of a set of pretty blue eyes and the sensitive flower boy that owned them.</em>
</p><p>I stood up and stepped up onto the actual porch before I started to pace a little back and forth.</p><p>
  <em>God fucking damn it this is going to kill me. I need anything to keep me from thinking about this right now. Anything at all.</em>
</p><p>I slipped my hands into Jim's jacket that I was still wearing. My right hand went over the shape of his keys as the gentle breeze of the wind pushed against my back ruffled the clothing just the slightest as I got a small whiff of the jacket's aroma. It smelt of roses and oil grease that just seemed pretty on the nose for Flower Boy, but I didn't mind. It calmed my nerves just the slightest until I heard the sliding door open once more. I turned my head to be greeted by a worried-looking Douxie who gave out a sigh of relief as he saw me.</p><p>"Thank God you're here. We need to get out of here." I gave him a confused look as he took a step toward me.</p><p>"Doux. We're at <em>our</em> house. What do you mean we have to get out of here and why do you look so worried?"</p><p>"You don't know?" He gave me a confused look as he gestured toward the door behind him. "Steve is here."</p><p>"I get that some asshole named Steve is here that used to bully Jim and Toby in highschool. What I don't get is what does that have to do with us leaving them here with that fucker."</p><p>"No, Claire. It's not just the Steve that bullied Tobes and Jim." He took a step forward and placed his biceps onto my arms as Jim did not long before as a soft look came over his face. "He's also the same Steve you know too." I felt my eyes widened slightly as a memory of a blonde-haired brute came into my memory.</p><p>
  <em>"HereI thought I was the one with Daddy issues, but I guess you're even more fucked up!" I screamed out toward my boyfriend at the time as he growled at me in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut the fuck up, </em>
  <em>Nuñez!" I groaned as he pushed me up against the wall with a loud thud but instead of falling down or whimpering about the pain, I just narrowed my eyes at him as a snarl came to my lips.</em>
</p><p><em>"Go ahead. Hit me, Palchuk. Prove that you're no better than your fucking father. Prove you've never given a damn about me. I'm nothing more than a poor attempt at concealing your sexuality anyway, so why not showcase you could care less? Huh?" He was nearly pinning me against the wall as I started to yell up toward the slightly taller boy. "Go ahead, asshole! Fucking do it! I fucking </em>dare <em>you because if you lay a single hand onto me, I'll make you </em>fucking <em>regret it!"</em></p><p>I shook my head as all I remembered after that was a loud smack echoing the halls of what was my empty childhood home at that point in time.</p><p>
  <em>If he's here and Douxie's trying to get me out of here, that means it's obvious as to why the fucker came here in the first place.</em>
</p><p>I looked up toward Douxie with a worried look as my mind came to its final conclusion.</p><p>
  <em>I never ran from the fucker before and I'm not going to now. Not when he's going to do the same shit he did to me to Jim.</em>
</p><p>I slipped out of Douxie's hands and started rushing toward the open sliding door as he called out toward me.</p><p>"Claire! Wait! What are you doing?" I let Douxie's voice become background noise to me as I started frantically searching for Jim.</p><p>
  <em>Come on. Come on! Where the fuck are you?</em>
</p><p>"I'm just looking for a friend, Lake, so how about you fuck off and leave me alone, huh?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized that Steve's voice wasn't too far away from me.</p><p>"You're not welcomed here. Not just by me, but by Douxie as well. You know, the house owner? So how about you take your two mindless drones of yours and fuck off instead?"</p><p>"Once I find who I'm looking for, then I will." Once I came around the corner that leads into the back lounge area of the house, I saw that Steve was glaring at Jim and the usually gentle blue-eyed man was looking down toward the blonde with such an angered look that it made me shivered.</p><p><em>Note to self, Flower Boy can </em>actually <em>be mad. Here I thought he must have been super-human or some shit to never be anything but happy all the time.</em></p><p>"Well, looky here." I swallowed dryly for a second as I noticed that Steve's attention was brought toward my direction. "Just who I was looking for."</p><p>"Fuck off, Palchuk. You're not welcomed here." He only gave me a lopsided smirk as he tried to take a step toward me.</p><p>"I just wanna talk, Nuñe-." Jim instantly put a hand out to push Steve back from walking toward me as he gave the blonde another glare.</p><p>"She said you're not welcomed and if you don't know that the Nuñez name is dead to her, then she definitely doesn't want to talk to you." Steve reared his head toward Jim as if he was a bull being toyed with by a matador.</p><p>"Stay the fuck out of this, Lake!"</p><p>"Leave her alone, Palchuk." His voice was dripping with anger even though it was barely above his normal talking voice in means of volume. At this point, Douxie had joined my side as he looked between the three of us for a second.</p><p>"Aw, Fuzzbuckets."</p><p>"I told you to get her out of here, Doux."</p><p>"Jim, my dear friend, you think this one will listen to me? Ever? She's too bullheaded for her own good!" I ignored Douxie's words as I glared down at the blonde that was now looking between all of us with a snarl on his face.</p><p>"I wasn't going to leave when I realize it was <em>him </em>that decided to crash the party."</p><p>"You say that as if you don't love me, Nuñez." I felt myself nearly puke at his words as I remembered how I once actually <em>meant </em>those words to the blonde almost three years ago.</p><p>"I <em>don't</em>."</p><p>"But you used to scream my name as you did." He chuckled darkly to himself as I felt my arms cross themselves over my chest. "You were just looking to feel anything and used me to do it. Just as you do with everyone else, Nuñez. Jumping on any dick possible like the attention whore you-." Before he could even finish his sentence, I watched with wide eyes as Jim quickly cocked back his right fist and knocked Steve right in the face with a loud and satisfying smack before the blonde fell to the floor to cup his face. The blue-eyed mechanic loomed over Steve for a second before he grabbed him by the collar to force him to look up toward him.</p><p>"Speak about her like that one more time. I fucking <em>dare </em>you." As if it took them a second to realize what was happening to their ringleader, Steve's two friends suddenly jumped into action as they went to attack Jim who only dropped Steve onto the floor to then easily dodge the attacks of the other two men. He put himself into a boxing like stance before peering over his shoulder to see if Douxie and I were still there. "Get her out of here, Doux!" He turned his attention back to the two men before him as he dodged another swing from the taller one of the two. "This is gonna get ugly." Before I could even fight against the idea of leaving him there, I felt Douxie wrap his arms around my waist and pick me up so he could place me onto his shoulder.</p><p>"You heard the man. Let's get out of here." With that, Douxie started rushing toward the door as I started to try to weasel my way out of his grasp.</p><p>"We can't just leave him there!" I struggled to pull myself out of his grasp as he weaved through the crowds of people and made his way toward the front of the house. "I-. We can't leave him!"</p><p>"If we don't get out of here, Claire, it'll only get worse!" We slipped out of the front door with relative ease even though I was now pounding onto the back of the tattoo artist. "Stop hitting me, damn it!"</p><p>"Not till you put me down, asshole!"</p><p>"Not till you're in the goddamn car!" He made his way toward his car that was still parked out in front of the house and opened his passenger door somehow without loosening his grip on me. I fought against him for a moment before I gave up realizing there was no point in fighting anymore as he strapped me into the seat and closed the door right afterward. He slid across the hood and slipped into the driver's side with ease before igniting the engine. He shot me a saddened look as he buckled himself in.</p><p>"If you think I want to leave him and Toby here, you're dead wrong." He put the car into drive before he started to pull out the driveway. "But with yours and Steve's past, you can tell why Jim's more worried about getting you out of here."</p><p>"You told him?" I glared at Douxie as I crossed my arms over my chest which was kind of difficult now that the sleeves of Jim's jacket decided to engulf my hands into them.</p><p>"Only enough for him to be worried about you." The fellow tattoo artist just glanced out of the corner of his eyes toward me as he turned right onto the street. "Enough for the dumbass to want to beat the living fuck out of the brute." I couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought as I brought my eyes onto the road ahead of us.</p><p>
  <em>One thing that I thought I knew about Jim was the fact that he seemed as if he couldn't even harm a fly. Even though it was obvious that he could if he wanted to. His biceps he more than likely got from lugging around heavy boxes of either flowers or tools was enough to showcase that.</em>
</p><p><em>But seeing him punch my ex right in the face after he called me a </em>single <em>bad word proved me completely wrong and I wasn't sure if I found it attractive yet or not.</em></p><p>I shook my head slightly as I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that way within this moment.</p><p><em>When the fuck are you going to stop being a hormonal teenager, Claire? You're twenty years old. Stop thinking like a sixteen-year-old girl. Someone you truthfully give a damn about is in a fight at </em>your <em>house during </em>his <em>birthday party because of </em>your <em>ass. Now is not the time to think of his attractive level at the moment.</em></p><p>I felt a worrying feeling swirl within my chest as Douxie and I continued going down the road in deafening silence. It was obvious that both of us didn't want to leave our favorite little blue-eyed flower boy, but we knew as well now that it would have only gotten worse if either of us stayed.</p><p>
  <em>Didn't mean it didn't hurt knowing that we did.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I don't remember going home.</p><p>All I remember was the satisfying feeling that came from pounding Steve's face as what he said about Claire rampaged within my mind.</p><p><em>You never say anything like that to</em> anyone. <em>Especially someone that used to love you.</em></p><p>I swallowed dryly as I sat in Toby's little recliner that was in our living room as Claire was rummaging through our kitchen to find something to clean up the small amount of blood on my face.</p><p><em>Douxie told me that they used to date in high school as I was going to deal with the whole situation but why the way she looked at him it seemed like she had hated him from the moment they met. But then he said that she loved him and she agreed that she used to and I didn't know what hurt worse, hearing the fact that she used to like the fucker that would torment me every day or the fact that she </em>agreed <em>that he did.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then he called her an attention-seeking whore and I couldn't help myself. When Douxie took her away and I knocked down his friends enough for them to leave me be, I started to make sure that Steve had learned his lesson.</em>
</p><p>I looked down at my red and bloodied fist that was some of the few evidence pieces on me that showcased the events of the night as I felt a saddened look take over my face.</p><p>
  <em>I should have stopped after the second punch, but I kept going until Toby pulled me off of him and rushed me into his car.</em>
</p><p><em>"If I ever see you even look at her again, I'll</em> end <em>you. Do you hear me, Palchuk? Fuck with her again and it'll be your last. Ever come here again and I'll make it that even your mother won't identify you!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Jim! I think he gets it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think he learned enough if he has the balls to come here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope! Come on, buddy! Let's go!"</em>
</p><p>"I couldn't find anything better than this." I brought my attention toward Claire as she presented herself before me with a soft look in her eyes. The memory fading into reality as she held up the wet cloth in her hands as she sat onto the coffee table in front of the recliner. "Hopefully it's enough to get the blood off until Douxie brings over that first-aid kit I have stored away." I felt myself smile softly toward her as she already started working at getting the now dried blood off from my chin.</p><p>"I normally have one, but I guess Toby used the last of it."</p><p>"No big deal. He needs to get everyone out of our house before more shit goes down anyway." She spoke softly toward me as she gently dabbed the wet cloth onto my skin. "Don't need another fight breaking out. You know?"</p><p>"Sorry." I swallowed dryly as I felt that I caused her more trouble than I really was. She giggled at my reaction though which caused the burdening feeling I felt to lift itself off my shoulders just the slightest.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize for anything. Honestly, I'm sorry. I should have listened to Douxie the first time when he told me we were leaving."</p><p>"But I was the one that caused the whole fiasco." She pulled back from cleaning up the blood off my face for a moment as she gave me a 'Are you fucking serious?' look before she spoke again.</p><p>"Were you the one that decided to crash a birthday party that you know you weren't welcomed to by the owner of the house?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Did you purposely look for a fight?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Did you not have a reason to punch him?"</p><p>"No, but it doesn't mean I should of."</p><p>"True, there are always better ways to deal with certain things. Especially when it comes to violence." She shrugged a little before she continued. "But you acted with reason. You didn't just punch him because you could. Thank you for that, by the way. Not many guys are willing to stick up for a girl when someone is talking to them like that." I smiled up toward her slightly before I flinched at the sudden pain that spread across my lower lip. "Well, that explains where the blood on your chin came from." I chuckled at her as she started to clean off the blood once more. "Next time though, I'm going to be right by your side. I'm not some kind of damsel in distress, alright?"</p><p>"Never said you were." I gave her a soft smile that was small enough that it didn't hurt me to do so. She just gave me a soft smile in return as she swiped at the dry blood that was actually on my lip.</p><p>"Good." She whispered slowly as she dabbed at where the but on my lip was on the left side of my lower lip. "We're on the same page then." I couldn't help but look up toward her as I noticed the delicate look in her hazel eyes as well as the fact that she had kept my jacket on throughout all of this.</p><p>
  <em>God, is she pretty. Even when she has a little worried crinkle in between her eyes. Everything about her is breathtaking. </em>
  <em>Definitely worth the pain in my hands and getting punched in the face.</em>
</p><p>I kept my eyes on her as she seemed to concentrate on getting my lip cleaned from the dry blood still. But there was this sudden warmth in her eyes as she glanced up toward mine for a split second before looking back down at my lips as if she was contemplating something and <em>god </em>did I wish she was. Hopefully the same thing I was withing that moment. I felt her hand slip itself onto my right side of my jaw and I felt myself swallow hard in reply while she swiped slowly at my busted lip.</p><p>
  <em>How did this suddenly turn into some kind of heated scene within seconds? Maybe it was the alcohol still in my system. Maybe it was just hopeful thinking.</em>
</p><p>I looked up toward her hazel eyes as I noticed just how close she really was to me. A soft look was in her eyes as her other hand went to cup the left side of my face the best she could with the wet washcloth was still in her hand. Her thumbs rubbed gently over my cheeks as if she was afraid I was going to fall apart within her hands even though she looked at me as if I was something worthy of being graced by her eyes. Like I was something to uphold as they scanned over my face in the most delicate of ways.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe it wasn't.</em>
</p><p>I suppressed the urge to lean forward and capture her lips as I figured it would be her choice if she wanted to step over that boundary or not, but the look in her eyes told me enough that she was contemplating the idea at the very least.</p><p>"We're back and with medical supplies!"</p><p>
  <em>God fucking damn it, Douxie.</em>
</p><p>Claire gave me a soft smile as she patted the right side of my face before pulling away from me to go get the little first aid kit from her adoptive brother. I sat there as I felt a blush come over my face with ease as I just simply watched her walk away.</p><p>
  <em>Yup. Definitely worth getting punched for.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"So you nearly kissed him last night?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"And you think that he wanted to do the same thing?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"But you're being too much of a pussy to ask him to hang out when you and I both know you desperately want some one on one time with him." I glared at Douxie as he was at the opposite side of the table from me. He sipped from his morning tea with a knowing smile as all he did was lean back in his chair slightly while he spoke with a smug tone in his voice. "You and I both know I'm right here, Claire."</p><p>"Of course you are. I'm not saying you're wrong. You just didn't have to out me like that."</p><p>"Out you like that? You're talking as if the world can hear us within these little walls."</p><p>"With how my life has been, I wouldn't doubt it." Douxie just chuckled as he adjusted himself in his seat so he could lean his elbows onto the kitchen table as he held his black coffee cup with a bright blue crystal on it before him.</p><p>"Aw come on now, Little Maria." Douxie gave me a soft smile before bringing his cup to his mouth and taking a quick sip from it. "You know exactly what to talk to him about to make it seem like you're too desperate." I gave him a confused look as he took a single hand off the handle-less side of his mug and pointed toward my sketchbook I was doodling in while we were talking. "The tattoo. Remember? Just text him to see if he still wants to get that drawing you gave him tattooed onto him and see where it goes from there." He leaned back in his chair and brought his tea closer to him with a soft smile on his lips as he toyed with the teabag. "Just so you know, Jim was raised with the same morals I was with art since he was around Merlin a lot as a child. So," I cut off the older artist as I already knew exactly what he was going to say.</p><p>"So what he's wanting on his skin is close to him. I kind of already made the drawing really personal to him anyway so that makes sense."</p><p>"What I'm saying is the fact that it might not matter on <em>what </em>he's getting but from <em>who </em>he's getting it from." He gave a soft chuckle as I could tell he could see the sudden blush that took over my cheeks. "You've got that to give back to him anyway." He pointed to my right where I know Jim's blue off leather jacket was laying on the table beside me. I had forgotten to give it back to him when he and Toby had left an hour or two earlier. I don't doubt that he noticed that I was still wearing it even though we were all cleaning up the aftermath of the night prior's party together, but he never minded to say anything about it. I had only taken it off when Douxie started toying with me about it after both witnesses to my silent crime had fled the scene.</p><p>
  <em>That or he was too oblivious to even notice and honestly, I wouldn't be able to tell you which option was right. Jim could be a really observant guy with wits that could battle mine any day while also being the dumbest mother fucker I have ever met.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is just so much that just made him, well, him. He is both loving and vengeful. Soft and strong. Joking and serious. He's like a coin and no matter what side he lands on, I always end up enjoying whichever it landed on. Each day I learned something about him that couldn't up but make me smile or realize that we were much more alike than I thought we were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each day also got me closer to feeling the one thing that I promised myself that I would never feel again. One miserable word that I hated saying to almost every person I have ever met or muttered it to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p>I shook myself mentally out of my thoughts as I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket of my skinny jeans. I pulled it out and saw that the screen lit up with my nickname for Jim taunting me as I saw that he sent me a message. I tapped at the screen and put in my code like it was second nature to only be greeted with a seemingly simple text from my favorite little flower boy.</p><p>
  <em>My uncle gave me the day off once he saw my face lol Do you want to hang out or something? We can go to that spot on the cliffside you like so much. Lmk.</em>
</p><p>I smiled at I typed a quick reply consisting of a "Totally" and "Meet me at my place in 30" before sending it off and looking up toward Douxie who had a knowing smirk on his face.</p><p>"And to think our little flower boy was the one to shoot the first shot of the day. Told you there was nothing to worry about." I shot him a smirk in reply as I pressed the shutter button of my phone to darken the screen before slipping it back into my back jeans pocket.</p><p>"I think I remember saying that to you as well when it came to a specific pink haired tech girl that you're hopelessly in love with."</p><p>"I was an absolute mess with that woman, yes." He leaned back into his chair with a dopey smile as he toyed with his teabag once more. "I should face time her. She should be up around now."</p><p>"Must kill you that she's in England without you."</p><p>"It's just for the semester." He shrugged as he gave me a soft smile. "I have a wonderful sister to keep me company anyway." I gave him a soft half-smile in return before getting up from my seat and gathered my sketching stuff together into my arms.</p><p>"Guess I should get ready."</p><p>"Have fun. Not too much though fun though. I want to threaten him first." I rolled my eyes at his remark as I started making my way toward the staircase.</p><p>
  <em>Even though I wouldn't admit out loud that I've thought of that idea at least once, but I'm not looking for Douxie to go to jail or have a dead Jim on my hands.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I was anxiously bouncing my right leg as I waited rather impatiently for a specific tattooed Latina to exit her house. My mind was still reeling over all of the night prior's events and I was still wondering if it was all real or some kind of half-drunk fantasy.</p><p>
  <em>Well. More the most part. Toby was able to talk some sense into my ass before I got the guts to text Claire about going to hang out or something after Blinky sent me back home for the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just be chill, Jim. It's obvious she's into you. Just roll with it."</em>
</p><p><em>"How am I suppose to act chill about it all? What if I fuck this up? Sure I had what you can call 'girlfriends' in high school but I never even </em>kissed <em>them. If we have a shitty first kiss, wouldn't that mean I won't even get a second? Why am I even thinking about a kiss? Maybe yesterday was an off-handed experience for both of us."</em></p><p>
  <em>"God damn it, Jim! She was willing to clean your ass up after your fight with Steve. She was still wearing your favorite jacket throughout all of it. Even as we were helping them clean up their house this morning. I doubt you're getting that back, by the way."</em>
</p><p>I felt a smile grace myself under my helmet as I saw that Toby might have been right on that last statement due to how Claire came out wearing the said jacket with the sleeves pushed up, a white crop top with what I knew was her favorite pair of black ripped up skinny jeans, and her combat boots. The splash of blue in her hair complimenting well with the added layer as she flashed me a toothy grin as she made her way toward me.</p><p>
  <em>Even though it's my favorite jacket, I don't mind going without it if it brings that smile across her face.</em>
</p><p>Once she got closer, I handed her the spare helmet which she took with the same wide smile on her face.</p><p>"Sorry I was a little late. Was finishing some sketches for work tomorrow and lost track of time." She slipped the helmet on and clipped it with a lot more ease than she had when I had to first show her how to strap on the protective gear.</p><p>"It's all good." I felt her weight add itself to the bike as her arms found their way around my waist. "Ready to roll?" I felt her place her chin onto my shoulder while the tone in her voice told me enough that she still had a smile on her face.</p><p>"Most definitely." With that, we were off onto our little adventure.</p><p>
  <em>Or as much as an adventure as it can be when you already know what you want it to end with.</em>
</p><p>I smiled widely as I felt her arms tighten around my waist as we rode down the street and toward the back roads of Arcadia. Even though it was just to myself, I didn't quite care. I had everything I could need within that moment in time. The slight breeze ruffling my white v-neck as Claire's embrace fought off the cold around my center. It was like a dream. I ended up swallowing dryly suddenly as a single thought danced within my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Now to make all my dreams from these last few months a reality.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"This is seriously my favorite place in the world!" I chuckled at Claire's reaction as she laid down onto her back and looked up toward the sky. "Personally, I enjoy it better with the stars though."</p><p>"Clouds are just as entertaining, don't you think?" She leaned her head back so her hair sprawled out over the grass as she looked up toward me where I was leaning against my bike still. Sun seemed to grace her with some kind of spotlight. Which made sense with her theater history.</p><p>"Are you going to join me?" I gave her a lopsided smile as I went over to sit down beside her. I placed elbows up onto my knees as I just looked up toward the sky as silence fell between us. It wasn't forced or awkward, but to me only proved that the two of us didn't need to speak to one another to enjoy the time we spent together. It made my heart flutter in my chest as an easy smile crept itself onto my face.</p><p>
  <em>Just another reason why I like being around her. Another reason I like her herself as well.</em>
</p><p>"That one looks like your helmet kinda." I glanced over toward the punk to see she was pointing up toward the sky as a little kid would. "If you squint and tilt your head a little." I couldn't help but laugh a little at her actions as I decided to lay down on the grass beside her.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"That one." I followed her finger with my eyes to see exactly which one she was talking about.</p><p>"Claire. That looks a lot more like a ram's head than anything."</p><p>"Now that you say that, it does look more like your tattoo. But like, fluffier."</p><p>"Fluffier?"</p><p>"Yeah. Like, you know. Hazy. Fluffier." I chuckled at her as I felt a teasing smile take over my face as she smacked me lightly into my shoulder. "You know what I mean, you fucker."</p><p>"Hey! You're the artist that decided to describe a cloud, and I quote, a tattoo but fluffier."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>"You might be right on that, but at the moment I want to beat you with a stick." I laughed wholeheartedly at her which only caused her to lose the fake venom in her voice and start laughing along with me as we stared up toward the sky above us. It was silent once more as we just watched the few white nearly shapeless clouds danced across the sky in a lazy waltz. The almost ignorable breeze toying with her hair gently causing it to move around out of the corner of my eye as I realized why she would normally cement her hair down forcefully with a horde of hairclips. As I turned my head over toward her, I got to witness her puffing a small strand of her hair out of her face before shooting herself a triumphant smile as her eyes still scanned the sky for anything that would catch her attention. I smiled at how childish the normally empowering woman was acting beside me.</p><p>
  <em>It was nice seeing her so relaxed in comparison to some of the events we've shared. Though, I knew within this moment at I would never change even the troublesome moments I shared with her. It did matter if we were to sit together like this or deal with each other baggage as if we've known each other for much longer than we really do, I think I could live spending every moment with the Latina that was laying beside me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know if the thought terrified me or empowered me within this moment, but it was comforting, to say the least.</em>
</p><p>"You know," Claire started to speak and it nearly caused me to jump out of my skin if it wasn't for how soft her tone of voice was. "I'm really glad I met you." I felt myself give her a shocked look at her sudden confession as she moved her arms so she could prop up her head with them. "I know, it's a little sudden to say after what, six-ish months of actually hanging out together, but it's true. I'm <em>really </em>happy I met you. Don't say this to Douxie or the girls," She turned her head toward me for a moment as she gave a sweet smile on her face. "You've my favorite person by far." I felt myself give her a dopey lopsided smile as my cheeks burned at the compliment.</p><p>"You're my favorite person too, Claire." Her smile upturned slightly on the right side for a second as she brought her attention back toward the sky. I decided to do the same after another silence blanketed itself between us once more. I felt like saying more than that and I really wanted to follow through with that idea, but I couldn't gather the courage that I had when I first picked her up from hers and Douxie's house not even an hour or so ago.</p><p>
  <em>You wanted to tell her how you feel, Jackass, and you're bailing out. Just fucking bite the bullet! How hard can it-?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly I felt her slip her right hand into my left that was sitting by my side. I turned my head toward her to see she was still smiling, but now with her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips as her left arm kept her head propped up still. To say she was beautiful at any normal moment could have been argued by any person wandering down the streets of Arcadia. But as a look of peace graced the tattoo artist's face as she just seemed to enjoy the feel of my hand within hers was <em>breathtaking </em>and I would fight anyone that will try to fight me on it.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God. You're fucked. You're way too deep, Lake. Abort mission. What was that thing from Monster Inc? We've got a 23-19. Yet this situation has all the same worry but without the whole white sock thing.</em>
</p><p>I nearly jumped out of my skin once more as Claire let out a small sigh before speaking again.</p><p>"Are you still wanting me to tattoo you?"</p><p>"If you would be willing."</p><p>"I'm more than willing. Just wanted to make sure you still feel the same about it."</p><p>"Why would I change my mind?" She gave a small shrug as her hand still kept itself in mine.</p><p>"Each tattoo has a story and I don't want yours to be 'Hey, I was given this drawing when I was half-drunk and went 'I want <em>that </em>on my skin'." I couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at that as she shot me a glare. "I'm being serious here." My laugh subsided to a soft chuckle as I spoke to her.</p><p>"So am I! Because first of all, I wasn't that drunk, thank you very much. Second, that wouldn't be the story that it tells."</p><p>"What story would it be then?" I turned my attention but toward the sky as I felt my cheeks burn slightly in embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>I know what I want to say but I'm afraid it would be too much.</em>
</p><p>I glanced over toward her with a soft smile when I saw that she was looking toward me as if whatever I had to say was the most interesting thing she would ever hear.</p><p>
  <em>But we're already two damaged twenty something-year-olds hanging out on a cliffside looking at clouds like children. We know of each other's struggles and what made us who we are. What's something new to the mix?</em>
</p><p>"It'll tell of probably the best birthday I ever had." I gave the sky my attention once more as I couldn't keep my blush from spreading if I was looking toward the Latina for any longer. "It won't remind me of the fight or anything that had to deal with he who shall not be named, but it will tell of everything before that. Of the night chill that graced my skin like a long lost friend as we sat on the back porch. Yeah, the smell of medical alcohol taints it a little, but all I'll remember is how a pretty tattoo artist was willing to clean me up and deal with my shit. That's all the story I need, honestly." I turned my head and flashed her a toothy grin as she just had a playful smirk on her face.</p><p>"A pretty tattoo artist, huh?" I felt the blush that was creeping on my face came full blast as I gave out a small nervous laugh.</p><p>"Did I say out loud?"</p><p>"Oh, you most definitely did." She gave my hand that she was still holding a soft squeeze. I let out another nervous laugh to calm myself as I felt a small amount of anxiety fill my system. "Well, it seems we think the same of each other, Flower Boy."</p><p>"What's that suppose to mean?" She let go of my hand so she could sit up and bring herself a little closer to me as she turned her body to bring her complete attention to me.</p><p>"How about I show you?" She moved her hair so that it's short strains could loosely hang over her right shoulder. She then decided to place both of her hands beside my head so she could seemingly hover above me as she looked down at me with a soft look in her eyes. I swallowed anxiously as I looked up toward her. The clouds seemed to shape a halo-like formation around her head. It was as if she even made the sky seem more beautiful than it was before.</p><p>Then suddenly she came closer and I felt what was possibly the softest touch I have ever encountered against my lips. I instantly brought my hands up to cup her face as my eyes fluttered shut in bliss.</p><p>
  <em>I've always been someone that would ramble when nervous. Always speaking in hurried blurbs of words that either never tell enough or tell all too much.</em>
</p><p>We bumped our noses slightly together as both of us deepened the small kiss we shared and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of it. The cut that I got from the night before was stinging like hell but the fact that I felt as if I was on cloud-nine caused my mind to be numb to the pain my lip was enduring.</p><p>
  <em>But God am I happy I couldn't shut myself the fuck up for once.</em>
</p><p>I felt her smile against my lips before she pulled back slightly to look at me from hooded hazel eyes that somehow were even more intoxicating than they ever were before.</p><p>"So that's what you meant." I let out an airless reply that only caused the Latina to laugh at me while shaking her head slightly.</p><p>"Only you." I beamed up toward her before she leaned in to capture my lips once more. I couldn't help but keep my smile as our lips met in fluttered touches.</p><p>Unknown to me, there was one thing going through both our minds at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>What Douxie doesn't know won't hurt him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Guess We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this is a little shorter than normal, but I got all the stuff I wanted to be done in this chapter, well, done.</p><p>I've got a few more ideas I have lined up for this story, but it's some stuff that needs some time to past first and some history to be explained. So I hope y'all are down for some fluff and angst for the next few chapters! lol</p><p>Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy! Much love, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you two basically made-out on a cliffside?" I flashed my best friend a large smile as I closed the kitchen cabinet door.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"But you never ended up asking her what you two were to each other?" I chuckled nervously as I turned my attention back toward him.</p><p>"Yup." Toby sighed dramatically as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Jim. I love you man, but seriously?"</p><p>"I know I fucked up, alright?" I placed my hands onto the counter as I let out a sigh of my own. "What am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"I don't know. Let's see." Toby tapped at his chin jokingly for a second as he looked off toward the air above him. "Oh, I know. ASK HER!" He slammed his hands onto the counter we were both leaning on now as I gave him a blank stare.</p><p>"Yeah, totally didn't think about that. You're a lifesaver, Tobes."</p><p>"I know right? The wonders of having common sense."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Love you too, my dude." I chuckled as I pushed myself away from the counter to run my hands through my hair.</p><p>"How do I do about it, though?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Toby gave me an annoyed look.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You two made-out but you're nervous about actually asking her out? Wouldn't you have lost your marbles over that instead?" I sighed as leaned instead against the counter behind me.</p><p>"I'm fucked, aren't I?"</p><hr/><p>"I'm fucked aren't I?" Douxie just laughed at me as I flopped onto the couch while pushing a pillow against my face. I groaned into the fabric of the pillow.</p><p>"Can't hear you when you're muffling yourself, Claire." I flopped the pillow into my lap before turning my head toward the older artist.</p><p>"I said, why in the hell am I acting like this? It's not like I haven't dated before. What's so different about Jim?"</p><p>"Besides the fact that he's Jim? Maybe it's the fact you actually give a fuck about this one?" I turned my head toward the ceiling as Douxie kept talking softly to me. "It scares you and that's fine, love."</p><p>"It's more than just scary." I let out an airy laugh. "It fucking terrifies me."</p><p>"Welcome to-." I pointed my left index finger toward him as I cut him off suddenly.</p><p>"Don't you dare say the l-word."</p><p>"Are talking about l-."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Aw, come on. It's just l-."</p><p>"Nuh-huh."</p><p>"Jimmy and C-Bear sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I took the pillow from my lap and chucked it right into Douxie's face. Causing him to fall backward and nearly completely off of the coffee table he was sitting on.</p><p>"I swear to the Gods I'll kill you, Hisirdoux Casperan!"</p><p>"JESUS! I know you can throw a punch, but damn you can throw a pillow."</p><p>"Do that again and you'll learn both from experience." Douxie sat up with a smile as he tossed the pillow back into my lap.</p><p>"Just talk to him. It's not that big of an issue."</p><p>"Ease enough for you to say. You never had to deal with this with Zoe."</p><p>"That's because Zoe," He rose to his feet in the middle of the sentence. "and I were mature about it."</p><p>"She grabbed you by the collar, called you a dumbass for not thinking she felt the same, and then kissed you." I smirked at the now blushing man. "If I remember how you told it, at least."</p><p>"As I said, mature."</p><p>"The only mature thing about that was her language, Doux."</p><p>"Exactly." I rolled my eyes at him and he placed a hand on my left bicep as I was still laying down on the couch. "But seriously, it's simple. Just talk to him. Don't worry about expectations or the normalities, but about how you feel. That's all that matters within relationships anyway."</p><p>"You seem to forget who you're talking to." I swallowed dryly as I felt my eyes nearly gloss over. "Every relationship I ever had was to either cause me to feel <em>something </em>besides being numb or to piss off my parents. Every single one of them led to more pain than I began with. Whether I liked them or not."</p><p>"But Jim isn't a Steve just as you're not the same Claire as you used to be." Douxie crouched down beside me as I sat up slightly. "You've grown so much from the girl I met at a dive bar those few years ago. You're stronger and more resilient than you ever were. A fine young woman, if I may." I smiled toward him only to see a soft smile dancing on his face. "I know I don't say it enough, but I'm proud of you, Claire." A happy look shined in his eyes even though I knew by the sudden glisten that the punk was near to tears. "I'm proud to call you my sister. Blood or not." I reached out and wrapped my arms around him with a smile on my face.</p><p>"I love you too, Doux." He chuckled into my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me as well.</p><p>"So you can say the l-word." I smacked him lightly in the back as he just laughed a little harder.</p><p>"You're ruining the moment."</p><p>"I love you too, little sis."</p><hr/><p>I paced back and forth anxiously as I was waiting outside of Jim and Toby's front door.</p><p>
  <em>What in the fuck are you thinking, Claire Maria? It's ten on one of Jim's busiest workdays. You know he's gonna be near exhaustion but now you decide to want to talk to him about everything. Without even a warning text or anything. The fuck are you thinking? You're not. Exactly.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the door beside me opened wide to present me with a tired-looking Toby rubbing his right eye with his free hand.</p><p>"Claire? It's like, midnight. What's up? Is something wrong?" I blushed slightly as I gave him a nervous laugh.</p><p>"It's only ten, actually. I just wanted to talk to Jim."</p><p>"It must be hella important if you can all the way over here for it." The red-head gave me a smirk. I gave him a half-hearted glare in return.</p><p>"Even though I enjoy you, Toby, I really just want to speak to Jim before I get seconds thoughts." He chuckled a little as he moved away from the door slightly.</p><p>"I understand a lot more than you think. Do you wanna come in? I'll go get him for you." I nodded my head sheepishly as I slipped through the door as he went to the right of it. "Jimbo!" He called out down the hallway as he went for the stairs. "You've got someone here for you!" I closed the door behind me as I leaned against it with almost all my weight.</p><p><em>This is stupid. This is </em>really <em>fucking stupid.</em></p><p>I stared down at the floor as I started to fiddle with my hands in front of me.</p><p>
  <em>You know what?</em>
</p><p>I felt my hands grip themselves into fists as I felt a sudden wave of determination into my system.</p><p>
  <em>It's obvious he likes you back. He wouldn't have kissed you if you didn't. Even if you do l-.</em>
</p><p><em>Wait. Don't even </em>think <em>that word, Maria. Don't you fucking dare.</em></p><p>I shook my head slightly.</p><p><em>Nevermind that. You like him. Maybe a little more than you would admit at this moment, but you do. He likes you. Maybe in the same way you </em>actually <em>do. Don't let confronting that scare you off.</em></p><p>"Claire?" I nearly shot my head up as a tired voice spoke out toward me. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe it should have.</em>
</p><p>I turned my head to my left to see that Jim was stretching his arms above him slightly as he came a little closer. His normal blue jeans and plain t-shirts were replaced with a baggy pair of grey sweats and a muscle shirt with the same emblem on it that I knew was tattooed on his chest. The words 'The Forge' was placed under the symbol in giant bold letters. His hair was a little messy instead of his normal clean-cut look. His eyes looked a little glossed over which was obvious due to his grogginess that was obvious within his features.</p><p>"I didn't wake you, did I?"</p><p>"Not really. I've been tossing and turning for hours."</p><p>"Something on your mind?" He chuckled at me as he took a small step closer.</p><p>"Seems you do too if you're here." His eyes now looked at me with such a soft gleam to them that I felt as if I could faint just looking at them. I took a deep breath as I looked down toward my hands that I still had before me as I knew I went back to fiddling with them when I first heard him speak.</p><p>"Yeah." I swallowed dryly as I looked up toward him once more. He had a soft smirk now on his face. "What's with the smirk, Lake?"</p><p>"You're nervous."</p><p>"Wouldn't anyone?"</p><p>"Well yeah," He reached out and placed his hands on mine with the corners of his mouth now forming a delicate smile. "Just thought it would be me. That is," He chuckled nervously. "If I'm not looking too far into this." I smiled up toward him. His eyes were looking at me as they always did. As if I was some kind of priceless painting. Like I was some modern Mona Lisa.</p><p>Like I deserved to be looked at like that.</p><p>
  <em>Huh. I was overthinking this. Douxie was right. As fucking always, it seems.</em>
</p><p>I toyed with his hands for a moment until I was able to intertwine them together before us. I glanced up toward him to see him smiled toward me with the softest tint of pink to his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>And for once, I'm okay with it.</em>
</p><p>"I wanted to talk about the other day. At the cliffside."</p><p>"I wanted to as well. But you're the one that drove all the way here, so you can speak first if you want." I smiled at that as I looked back down at our intertwined fingers. I decided at that moment to just let myself speak without a single thought since overthinking has gotten me nowhere so far.</p><p>"I really like you." I laughed a little at that as I brought our hands up slightly. "It feels a little weird, saying it out loud, but I do and even if I have a <em>lot </em>of fucking baggage, I want to give this a try." I squeezed his hands. "I know it'll be difficult. Especially with all the shit I know both of us have more than likely been through, but you're the first person that actually makes me feel like I'm something more than just my past. That I'm more than just some broken pieces or a dead last name. Even if I'm afraid all to hell because I know this will break me if this-." I stopped myself as I looked away from him for a second. He didn't say anything, but the way he gently squeezed my hands told me enough that he wasn't going to force me to continue if I didn't want to. Yet I took a deep breath and continued anyway. "If this ends in flames, I would rather try than wish I did." There was a moment of silence after that which acted as if it was his way of making sure that I was truly done basically exposing myself to him.</p><p>"I do too." I fought to keep the shocked look that wanted to express itself on my face as I looked up toward him. "I'm afraid just as you are, but I feel the exact way. Honestly, I don't even think Shakespeare could explain it better than you just did." I felt a laugh shake my chest as he just smiled down at me with the same soft look in his eyes.</p><p>"You only said that because you know I like Shakespearean literature a little too much."</p><p>"I said it because it's true." I felt myself take a step closer to him as we were now only centimeters apart. Our hands still intertwined beside us as we seemingly agreed that no more words needed to be said between us. We just looked into each other eyes as our foreheads leaned against each other gently as the tips of our noses rubbed against each other lightly. I felt the corners of my lips upturn even further than they already were I closed my eyes contently.</p><p>
  <em>I could stay like this forever.</em>
</p><p>He leaned forward softly which caused his lips to press against mine like a feather drifting gently across my skin. I leaned into him as well, deepening the kiss and causing the press of our lips to be a little more firm.</p><p><em>Nevermind. I can stay like </em>this <em>forever instead.</em></p><p>Our hands unraveled themselves from each other as his hands placed themselves onto my waist as mine found a way to reach up and cup his cheeks. We pulled back slightly from one another but after a mere second of our lips being apart, we were connected once more. But even if this was probably one of the mere hundreds we have shared already, it made me feel just as electrified as before. My skin must have been covered in goosebumps with how chills ran down my spine each time I felt his breath against my lips. My eyes felt like they were trying to roll themselves into the back of my head even if I still had them closed at this point.</p><p>
  <em>This is how it's supposed to feel. Electrifying as well as terrifying. Warming as well as chilling. It's not filled by the release of a sex-driven hormone but filled with emotion that frightened me as well as enlightened me more than anything I have ever felt before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like a drug. Like ecstasy. But instead of becoming an addict, the only downside is becoming broken-hearted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, it's worth the goddamn risk.</em>
</p><p>"Holy shit." We pulled apart suddenly to look over toward Toby who just had a smirk on his face. "I thought you came here to talk to the man, not suck his face." I glared at the redhead as Jim just let out a hearty laugh while pulling me close to him. "I'm guessing you two are finally dating then?" I turned my head back toward Jim as I saw his signature lopsided grin on his face. His blue eyes seemed brighter than ever before as he looked back at me with just an endearing gleam within them. Before I even knew I was speaking though, I gave Toby the answer he was looking for.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess we are."</p><hr/><p>I couldn't help but smile as I was setting up a new front table display within the flower shop. It had been only a week since Claire and I spent the day on the cliffside together and only a few days of us being officially together but I still felt like I was on cloud nine from it all.</p><p>"You're in a really good mood." My mom chuckled about me as she placed a hand on my right shoulder. I flashed a wide smile toward her in reply. "A <em>really </em>good mood for you to enjoy putting a display up this morning."</p><p>"Some good stuff has happened." I kept my smile while moving around a few of the flowers in the bouquet in the center of the table.</p><p>"O~!" My mother gave me a smirk. "Does this involve the tattoo artist that you've been hanging out with next door?"</p><p>"Mom."</p><p>"What? You never had much interest in dating before so let me have this, will you?" I chuckled at that.</p><p><em>Mom was never one to question me on my decisions unless she knew it was for the wrong reasonings. When it came to me and relationships, she knew I just didn't desire it at the time. Yeah, there were a few here and there where I tried, but it would always end before I really </em>felt <em>anything.</em></p><p>
  <em>But when I first told her about Claire, it was even she knew that this one was going to be different.</em>
</p><p><em>She insisted that she was already family when the two of them met and I could tell that she </em>knew <em>that something was going on between Claire and me. Every time that the tattoo artist would come through the front doors of the shop, mom would make sure that I was the one tending to her before forcing me to take a break so we could talk a little bit before she had to get back to the parlor next door.</em></p><p>
  <em>It was relentless, but I put on a smile as I knew this was basically her way of already accepting what she saw was inevitable between the artist and me.</em>
</p><p>"What if it does?" This caused her eyes to widen like saucers.</p><p>"You're kidding."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"You're serious?"</p><p>"Deadly." She gave me a wide smile before pulling me into a tight side hug.</p><p>"Congrats! How did it happen? Where did it happen? I need details, young man." I laughed wholeheartedly at her reaction.</p><p>"We've only been official for like, five days, ma. Can't you chill for a little bit?"</p><p>"And not get all the juicy details of my son's first <em>real </em>girlfriend? Hell to the fucking no."</p><p>"Ma." She let go of me and started heading toward her office that was in the back of the store.</p><p>"Fine. Don't tell me anything. But know this, my boy, I will find out. Either by you telling me or from Claire herself." I groaned as she walked away. One thing that I loved at first was the fact that when Claire and mom first met a few weeks back was how quickly they got along. Mom basically adopted her just like she had with Toby and Douxie when we were kids.</p><p>
  <em>"Finally! Another woman in you boys' lives." Douxie and I chuckled at this as my mom gave Claire a large smile as she held her hand out toward her. "Barbara Lake. Wonderful to finally meet you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you as well." Claire gave her a smile in return as she took her hand without hesitation. "Seems you already know who I am."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh of course! Claire Maria. Tattoo artist and probably the only girl I heard this one talk about more than anything!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom." I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt a blush appear on my face. Claire just laughed in return before the two women retracted their hands from their greeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really? I hope it's good things he speaks about."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, the best." Douxie chuckled at my side as he nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seems your secret's out, mate." I blushed even deeper at Douxie's whisper as I thought the older man didn't know of my feelings toward his self-dubbed sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You two are going to be the death of me, aren't you?" My mom and Claire both turned their attention word me as the smirk on the tattooed Latina told me enough that my statement was true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, most definitely, my boy."</em>
</p><p>I was pulled out of my memory as I heard the front door's bell ring gently to tell me of a customer's appearance. I turned to greet them but instead of being able to say anything, I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around my neck as a quick kiss was placed on my cheek. I chuckled lightly knowing exactly who it was that was greeting me in such a way. She pulled back to give me a wide smile while I put my arms around her in return.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning to you too. Early break?"</p><p>"Had an early start to the day. A guy was wanting to get this big ass back tattoo started this morning but wanted to get it done as soon as possible and insisting on being my first customer of the day." She pulled her arms back to hold up her tattooed forearm and pointed at it. "It was basically as long as my forearm but went from shoulder blade to shoulder blade." I gave her a wide-eyed look.</p><p>"All in one sitting?"</p><p>"Kind of. It's not done yet because you can only do so much, you know?" She wrapped her arms back around my neck as she continued. "But nearly. Just needs coloring and final details."</p><p>"What was it about?"</p><p>"It was a giant Ganesha tattoo."</p><p>"Gane-what?" I tilted my head to the side but my confusion just caused the woman before me to laugh lightly in reply.</p><p>"A Ganesha tattoo. It's the Hindu God of beginnings. To describe him in the most depriving way possible, he is basically a giant elephant with human-like skin and four arms. He symbolizes wisdom and understanding."</p><p>"Sounds very intimate. Culturally and religiously."</p><p>"Yup! Makes sense why I was asked, right?"</p><p>"With your culture pieces, most definitely. He'll be proud to have it on his skin if it's you working on it." She smiled up toward me as she rolled her eyes slightly.</p><p>"You're only saying that cause I'm your girlfriend."</p><p>"I'm saying it because you're talented as hell. Not just because you're my girlfriend. I feel a lot more confident to say it though." She giggled at this as I couldn't help but smile at the sound. "Hell, I wanted a tattoo from you before we started dating and now it's just a bonus."</p><p>"I'm still teetering on that, by the way."</p><p>
  <em>When Claire and I agreed that we wanted to be together, she told me that she felt uncomfortable tattooing her drawing on me. I could understand why with her track record that Douxie had described to me with the slightest details. He said that almost every relationship she had ended in a disaster no matter if she cared for them or not, it was obvious to me exactly why she felt like I would regret the decision in the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She believes that this would end in a pit of flames just like all those before me even though I can't see us ever hurting one another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just proves how different we are, once again.</em>
</p><p>"Completely understood." I raised my right hand up beside me as I gave her a small smile. "Whenever you feel comfortable." She gave me a soft half-smile in reply.</p><p>'Have any plans later?"</p><p>"Other than getting the fuck out of here, no."</p><p>"Cool. Want to hang out or something? I know it's nothing exciting, but honestly, I just want to have a normal night with you for once." I chuckled nervously as I knew her statement was true. Every time we hung out as friends always ended with something happening and it seemed the tradition was continuing into our new relationship.</p><p>
  <em>Well, doesn't help that the night before you first kissed her you ended up in a fistfight with her ex.</em>
</p><p>"I would love that, honestly. We can always chill at Toby's and I's. Tobes is going to go see Darci tonight anyway so I wouldn't mind the company."</p><p>"Perfect." She turned her head to look at the clock on the wall only cause her face to fall. "Damn it. I should start heading back." She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek once more as she slipped out of my arms. "How's seven sound?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect. What kind of movies are we talking about?" She shrugged as she walked backward toward the front door.</p><p>"We'll figure it out as we go." I gave her a lopsided grin as I crossed my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Not really good at planning, are you?"</p><p>"Oh absolutely not." She gave me a small wave. "See you at seven." She turned her attention toward the door before opening it.</p><p>"See you then!" The door's bell rung gently once against as it closed behind her. I smiled at where she stood until I felt a hand place itself onto my shoulder which caused me to jump slightly.</p><p>"A date huh? Is this the first one?" I turned my head toward my mom's voice who I shot a half-hearted glare at.</p><p>"You were watching us, weren't you?"</p><p>"Of course. You two are quite cuddly for a new couple. Just remember, always have protection on-."</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Just saying! It's always good to be safe." I felt like a blushing fool as I desperately wanted to fade away from the conversation.</p><p>"Can we seriously not talk about this?"</p><p>"Only if you tell me how you two got together." I groaned as she pulled me into another side hug. "I am happy for you though. You deserve to be happy." I felt my blush fade from my cheeks as I gave her a soft smile.</p><p>"Thanks, mom." She smirked as she slipped out of the side hug and started toward her office once more.</p><p>"But I don't want to be a grandma until I'm fifty!"</p><p>"MA!"</p><hr/><p>When Claire arrived at the house, Toby had left a little bit prior, so I decided to show her around the place since we haven't really spent much time together there over the months of knowing each other. She knew where basic places were like the kitchen, living room, and bathroom was, but we never explored the upstairs or, my personal favorite, the basement. It was my favorite for one reason and one reason alone.</p><p>
  <em>The idea that I made it into my own mini boxing gym.</em>
</p><p>"You have a small boxing training arena in your basement." I smiled toward Claire as I slipped on some patted gloves.</p><p>"I did tell you my Godfather owned a gym right?"</p><p>"Well yeah."</p><p>"Well," I tightened the straps with ease since the patted gloves were fingerless. "It was based on boxing."</p><p>"So that's how you were able to beat the living fuck out of Steve that night." She gave me a smirk as she took a step forward. I gave a simple shrug in reply.</p><p>"I only use it when I need to. Nothing more, nothing less." I felt a sudden smirk take over my face as a sudden idea popped up in my head. "Want me to show you a thing or two?"</p><p>"You sure to wanna do that? I've tussled with Douxie before since he wanted me to know ways how to defend myself in the last few years of high school so I'm not new to this stuff." I gave her a wide smile as I made my way into the center of the large pad I had laid out onto the floor.</p><p>"There's a spare set of gloves on the bench." She slipped off her normal leather jacket off while walking over toward where I said the gloves were.</p><p>"Last chance, Lake." She dropped the jacket onto the bench and grabbed the set of gloves before slipping them on with ease. As she came closer, I brought my fist up into a ready stance while flashing her another smile.</p><p>"Come to me, Maria." She smiled at this as she brought her fist up into the same stance as well.</p><p>"I won't go easy on you."</p><p>"Won't expect anything less. Start on three?" She gave me a nod. "Perfect. One." I brought my hands a little bit higher. "Two." I watched her do the same with a wide smile. "Three."</p><p>Almost instantly, I felt her right foot knock my left foot out from under me while she swung her right arm back and knocked me into my chest that caused me to fall backward onto my back almost instantly. Once I landed onto my back she pushed her hand onto my biceps to keep me down onto the mat while putting a knee on both sides of me so she was basically straddling me. She gave me a wicked smile as a lock of her hair dangled before her face. She gave it a simple puff of air, she was able to blow it out of her face with ease. I swallowed hard as she brought her face close to mine.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to go easy on you?"</p><p>
  <em>Toby had joked before when we were in high school that I had a thing for girls that could easily kick my ass. I would always refute it especially since my 'relationships' that I had wouldn't even last longer than a week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now having been pinned down by Claire in a matter of a few seconds, I can happily say that Toby was right all along.</em>
</p><p>I felt a blush take over my face as I stuttered out a reply.</p><p>"I-I knew you can handle yourself, b-but damn. Remind me to never anger you." She giggled at that which was a stark contrast from the confident girl that just pinned me to the goddamn floor in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"I don't think you can, Lake." She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before bringing herself back up to her feet. "Wanna go again?" I scrambled to my feet in reply as I gave her a wide smile.</p><p>"Definitely." She gave a small laugh as she brought her hands up once more.</p><p>"On the count of three then. One. Two." I brought my hands up as I already had a plan in mind. "Three." I moved as fast as I could to wrap my arms around her waist. I picked her up with ease but she was able to twist around in my grasp and lock her legs around my center. She pushed her weight forward which caused me to become off balance as I fell back onto the mat as I did before. She tried to pin my arms down again, but I flipped us around and was able to pin her by her wrists instead. She struggled for a second under me but gave up once she realized that I had her planted firmly against the mat. "Thought I had you there for a second." I smiled down toward her as I released her wrists to lean back a little.</p><p>"I thought you did too. Never had anyone used their weight against me like that. It was really smart, actually." She unwrapped her legs from around me and leaned back onto her palms.</p><p>"Why thank you. Good idea picking me up like that. Made it difficult for me when I like going for the legs." I chuckled at her as I sat on my calves.</p><p>"Kind of figured with how quickly you went for my ankles."</p><p>"You're like six foot. What else is my 5'6 ass is gonna do? Go for the face?" I smirked toward her as I felt a sudden surge of confidence in my system.</p><p>"I wouldn't have minded it." A similar smirk appeared on Claire's face as she sat upright.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I hummed in reply as she just shook her head slightly. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a quick kiss before she pulled back with a wide smile. "Like that?" I smiled like a fool toward her as she just gave a small giggle in reply. She released the collar of my shirt so she could rise to her feet and stretch her arms high above her head. "How about we call it a tie and move on to something else, huh?" I pushed myself up and onto my feet with a smile.</p><p>"Sure. There are some movies upstairs if you want to just spend the rest of the night just having a small movie marathon." She dropped her hands to her sides before taking my left hand into her right.</p><p>"What kind of movies?"</p><p>"Some geeky ones like Gunrobot and Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Some are more fantasy. Some are adventure-based. I know we have some horror films too if that's more up your alley."</p><p>"Gunrobot's your favorite right?" I gave her a simple nod in reply. "How about that one then? I never saw it before anyway." I gave her a shocked look as we made our way up the staircase together.</p><p>"You never watched Gunrobot before? Not a single one?"</p><p>"Not a single one."</p><p>"Good news, we have all three and you're going to enjoy each and every one of them." I felt her squeeze my hand gently as we exited the basement.</p><p>"Wouldn't want to spend my night anyway else."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aw Fuck It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I was on a huge writing spree today. I hope that's okay with everyone lol.</p><p>After today, this writing will be mature on all platforms. I had this already as mature on Archive, but I didn't on FanFict until stuff actually started, well, detailing about the mature concepts.</p><p>But all in all, I hope you guys enjoy this! Stuff is just starting to pick up the pace here and I can't wait to get it in action.</p><p>Much love, my friends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If one thing was for certain when it came to Claire, it was that she was a broken person.</p><p>There were many moments where we had what Claire had dubbed kitchen sink surgeries where Merlin and I had to stitch her back together after she fell apart. If her normally cold demanded didn't teach you how many times she had been wronged by life, then the scars that lined her body as scattered stars did.</p><p>
  <em>"Claire." I kept my voice firm as I spoke to her even though my heart was breaking on the inside. "What are those?" I pointed to her stomach which was lined with faded scars as her hazel eyes filled to the brim with tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm s-s-sorry." I pulled the crying girl into a hug as she clung to my shirt. Her tears instantly filled the collar of it as she buried her face away from the world. "I'm so s-s-sorry." I hushed her gently as I rubbed small circles into her nearly bare back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, little one. No one can hurt you now." She whimpered against me as I heard her voice that was barely above a whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was w-weak."</em>
</p><p><em>"Claire Maria," I pulled back from her to look her in the eyes as I gave her a weak smile. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You've been through hell and that takes a toll on any person. Assaults like that scar even the strongest of people, but what makes you stronger is the fact that you're still </em>here. <em>You're still </em>standing<em>. You didn't let it ruin you."</em></p><p>
  <em>"I feel ru-ruined."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you aren't." I pulled her back into a hug as I combed through her hair with my fingers. "You most definitely are not ruined. You're still the Claire I know. You're still my little sister." I felt her shakes come to a subtle end as she loosened her grip on my shirt.</em>
</p><p>That was the first of many times I saw Claire like that. Only a week after what happened to her and a few days after she abandoned her parents and that was the result. I wished within those moments that I could have done more for her, but there wasn't much more I could do besides be the big brother I wanted to be for her.</p><p>But it made a difference as we got older.</p><p>
  <em>"They're starting to fade." Claire looked over her wrist with a smile. "Do you think it's good enough to cover them?" She turned her attention toward Merlin who was beside her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Soon, little Maria. Soon. We do not want them to get irritated." He took her wrist within his hands as he looked over her nearly complete sleeve. "What would you want to get to complete the look, my dear?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Marigolds. I want them wrapping around my wrist and going up my forearm to fill in the rest of the blank spaces. As well as cover my old scars."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So it shall be." The old man gave her a gentle smile which just caused her to beam a bright white smile toward him in reply. She turned her head toward me with the same smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think, Doux?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think it's a beautiful idea. Especially since Marigolds are held dear in your culture, correct?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They represent the fragility of life. They are used though to </em>
  <em>help guide the spirits of our loved ones home on Dias De Los Muertos with their vibrant color." She looked down at her wrist with a fond gleam in her eyes before she looked up toward me. "Kind of like how life brought me to you and Merlin. It brought me to my true home, in a way."</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Don't cry, Casperan. Don't fucking cry.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt myself choke on a whimper as I watched my vision blur just the slightest.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Aw, fuck it.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I wrapped up Claire in a tight hug as Merlin just let out a small laugh at the two of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw, look what you have done, little Maria. You went and broke the boy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am happily a mess, I assure you." Claire giggled at us as she wrapped her arms around me just as tightly.</em>
</p><p>Over time, the two of us worked together to cover her scars with symbols that meant something much more to her. Not because she thought they were ugly or a showcase of weakness, but because she didn't want the marks on her skin to be something she felt like she had no control over. The scars on her stomach being replaced with simple purple roses. The scars on her wrist covered with marigolds. Then lastly the scars she hid away from the world on her right thigh was covered by a white and purple sugar candy skull.</p><p>What mattered in the end, of course, was that she was proud of them for once in her three years of having them. Finding more pride in them now instead of when she first had them grace her skin.</p><p>But if one thing was for certain was the fact that she found a lot more confidence in herself when she met Jim.</p><p>I looked over to the two of them as they were watching a documentary on one of Claire's favorite singers together.</p><p>"I remember hearing of Selena in high school, but I never knew she died so <em>young</em>." She smiled up toward the blue-eyed man. Her hazel eyes gracing him with a look of pure adoration that I never saw the young Latina had for a long time. A pure look of joy gracing her face as the dark-haired flower boy seemed to not notice how truthfully in love the tattoo artist was with him. Even if she would never admit it just yet.</p><p>"A tragedy, isn't it?" He hummed in reply as she brought her attention back toward the screen. It was now his turn to looked toward the woman beside him as if he was the luckiest man in the world to be sitting there. When Claire had told me that he looked at her like a viewer would the Mona Lisa, I was sure that she was just projecting her feelings onto him. But seeing it first hand, I can say that the motorcycle riding loved her just as much as she did him. It looked as if he wanted to say it, but didn't want to push her into saying it in return. That he knew that she was scarred and needed her time, but he didn't seem to mind. Returning his attention to the screen as he was content just having his arm draped over her shoulders instead.</p><p>
  <em>It's odd. Seeing your sister fall in love. Especially one that you saw over the years be fearful of anyone getting too close to see what she really hid underneath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I knew that Jim didn't care for the bagged she carried. He enjoyed her for herself. He was never a physical attraction kind of guy in the first place, always wanting a connection instead but never gave himself the time to develop it. Always too worried that if he put his time anywhere else besides the family shops he worked at, then he wasn't doing the right thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet there they are. Sitting together on a couch being like nervous teenagers. Not too cautious to not touch each other, but too awkward to say how they truly felt.</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the scene as I made my way up toward my room. Making sure I didn't make a sound to disturb them on the way. Once I got there, I pulled out my phone and texted the first person that came to mind after seeing such a romantic scene within my own living room.</p><p>
  <em>D: I know you're asleep right now, but that doesn't really matter now does it? Just wanted to say I love you Z. Oh, and good morning whenever you get yourself out of bed.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I sat down on my bed. A black cat tilting his head at me as I seemingly invaded his space at the foot of it.</p><p>"I shouldn't worried, right Arch?" The black cat just meowed the slightest at me as I reached out to pet his head. "I know, I'm too overprotective for my own good. She's just been through so much, ya know?" He started purring a little as I scratched behind his left ear. "I just want the best for her." I felt my smile widened a little more as Archie gave a small meow in reply. "Yeah. Her relationship with Jim is probably making her the happiest as I ever saw her. Especially after Merlin's death. I just don't want her to hurt anymore. That's all." I pulled back my hand as I decided to lay down at the edge of my bed. Archie decided in return to pick himself up and waltz his way into the nook of my neck before laying himself there. The gesture made me feel in a way that the little furball was trying to say that everything would be okay.</p><p>
  <em>Archie's right, Doux.</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes gently as I felt the black cat's gently purring against my neck.</p><p>
  <em>Claire's going to be okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're both going to be okay.</em>
</p><hr/><p>If I learned one thing about dating Claire, it was that she carried a lot of weight on her shoulders. I knew that after the events of Douxie's concert months ago with how she spoke about the assault that happened to her three years ago, but I should have known that mental scars like that run deep.</p><p>When we first became friends, she was distant physically. It was obvious to me that she wanted things like hugs, but she was too afraid to do anything more than gentle grazes when speaking. The most I got from her, ironically, was after we talked about what had happened to her. But I kept my patience with her. I knew she would feel comfortable with me at some point. May it be day, weeks, months, it didn't matter to me. What mattered was that she wasn't feeling forced.</p><p>Honestly, when she hugged me for the first time, I wasn't even expecting it.</p><p>
  <em>She wrapped her arms around my middle as she leaned her head onto my shoulder. It was a sudden movement and I was hesitant at first to wrap my arms around her, but after a few moments, I got out of my shock to place my hands on her back while a smile took over my lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>God, she smells of strawberries and ink. How you even smell like that? How does ink have a fucking smell?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Wait, how do I even know what ink smells like? What the hell, Lake?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry." I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I heard Claire murmur into my shoulder. "You weren't expecting that, were you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not really." I gave a small laugh at her as rubbed my hands up and down her back. "But it's welcomed." I felt her tighten her arms around my abdomen as she let out an airy giggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." I blushed as I felt her nuzzled her face into my neck. "Cause you're warm." I laughed gently at that as I squeezed her a little within my arms.</em>
</p><p>After that, and especially after we started dating, I realized that touch was her favorite form of contact. Touch was her love language despite the physical attack she dealt with.</p><p>But one place that she hated having touched was her wrists.</p><p>
  <em>I gave Claire a confused look as hanked her wist out of my gentle grasp as I tried helping her up the cliffside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay?" She looked just as shocked at her reaction as I was. She brought her eyes up to me to give me a wide-eyed look before glancing down to her wrist once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-Sorry." I grew worried as I noticed the hitch in her voice. I took a few steps closer to her as I saw her bring her wrist close to her chest. "Sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be." I looked over her features as she seemed to try her best to calm herself down. Her eyes were screwed shut as she seemed to shut in on herself. "Do you need something? Anything?" She suddenly shot open her eyes and looked up toward me only for me to see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Instantly, I reached out and pulled her into a hug as she started to weep gently into my shoulder. Her wrist still being cradled into her chest as I rubbed gentle circles into her back. "It's okay. You're okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not. I should be over this. I-."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope. Don't you dare say that, Claire." I tightened my arms around her as I felt her shake a little within them. "It's okay to be struggling. You don't need to be strong for me. You don't need to hide anything from me. I want to help you." She dropped her arms from between us as she then wrapped her arms around me in return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doesn't mean I should rip myself away like that." I chuckled a little as she muttered her words into my shoulder like an embarrassed child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're working on it, right?" She nodded her head against my head as I rubbed her back once more. "Then that's all that matters."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Jim."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anytime, Claire."</em>
</p><p>It wasn't the last time, but she got better over time. I never got to understand why she was so sensitive, specifically of her tattooed wrist, but I never expected an answer either. I just figured it had ties to when she was drugged.</p><p>
  <em>But I never expected it to be due to physical scars instead of mental.</em>
</p><p>"I want to show you something." I gave Claire a confused look as she sat up straight from beside me. Clicking off the TV screen that was rolling the credits from the Selena documentary we were watching together as she did so. I watched her as she looked around the living room for a moment until her eyes landed on me once more. Something was swirling within her hazel eyes as she looked down at her marigold tattooed wrist.</p><p>"Not that I'm worried about you attacking me or anything, but you seemed to be worried about something."</p><p>"It's just," She took in a deep breath as she brought her eyes back up toward me. "I haven't really shown anyone outside of Douxie and Merlin." I gave her a confused look as she rolled up the leather sleeve of her jacket to show me her left wrist. The same one with her marigolds tattooed upon it. Before I could ask her anything, she reached out and grabbed my hand to press my fingertips onto her wrist. Instantly, I felt the familiar peaks and valleys that was scars. I looked up to her with what I could tell was a shocked look in my eyes, but she wasn't looking back at me. Her eyes were cast away from me as if she was expecting me to put her down for the crisscrossing scars that danced across her skin.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that makes sense why she was so sensitive about her wrist being touched.</em>
</p><p>Before I even thought about it, I brought her wrist up to me. Glancing up to her to see a confused look on her face as a smile appeared on my face.</p><p>
  <em>But that doesn't mean she has to feel as if they needed to be hidden.</em>
</p><p>I brought her wrist up to my lips where I placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive marks upon her skin before pressing my cheek against them. I brought my eyes back up toward her to see her looking at me with the softest look dancing in her hazel pools.</p><p>"You weren't expecting that, were you?" I gave her a smirk as I knew I was repeating what she told me all those months ago but she seemed to play along with it as she gave a small smile in reply.</p><p>"Not really. But it's welcomed." My smirk turned into a large smile before I turned my head to press another kiss to her scars. "I didn't think you would look at them like something hideous, but I never thought you would kiss them either."</p><p>"I'll kiss all of them if you let me." My smile softened as I saw her look away from me once more. Instantly, I knew why she acted in such a way. "There's more, isn't there." Instead of answering me, she pulled her hand back to wordlessly bring up her shirt slightly. I was confused at first until she grabbed one of my hands once more to touch what was revealed to be purple flowers on her stomach. I was welcomed once more to the familiar feeling of scars again. I looked up to her as I felt a blush taking over my cheeks. "Is it bad that I still feel the same? I'll still kiss them if you'd let me." I watched Claire give me a large smile before reaching out toward me so she could pull me close. Instantly placing a kiss of her own against my lips as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She pulled back slightly after the single kiss as she gave me a wide smirk.</p><p>"Ask me again later cause there's more."</p><p>"Where else?"</p><p>"My right thigh." I felt my blush deepened as I wrapped my arms around her waist in return.</p><p>"I think I can handle that." She giggled in reply before bumping my nose with her own.</p><p>"You sure are a special case, aren't you, Lake?"</p><p>"You think it take a special case to think you're beautiful, scars or not?" I watched as a slight tint of pink take over her lips as she pressed her forehead against mine.</p><p>"Originally, yeah." She gave me a soft smile as I felt her start toying with the back of my hair gently. "But you've got me thinking differently as of late." I smiled toward her in return before leaning in to capture her lips. I felt her smirk between small shared kisses as he used her weight to cause us to fall back onto the couch so she could straddle my waist. A blush took over almost every inch of my body as all I could do in reply was to place my hands onto her waist as our kisses deepened.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously, Lake? Way to prove you're a virgin.</em>
</p><p>She cupped my face with both of her hands as she leaned into me more. I felt as if my eyes were going to roll into the back of my skull as I moved my hands under her jacket and gripped onto her shirt like some kind of desperate schoolboy.</p><p>
  <em>Again, way to prove you're a virgin, Lake.</em>
</p><p>She didn't seem to mind though as she licked bottom lip, I gasped a little in reply but before she could do whatever she was planning, the ringing of her phone interrupted her actions. She sat up with an angry murmur that I couldn't help but laugh at.</p><p>"Here I thought I was the desperate one."</p><p>"Shush." I laughed once more as she brought her phone out of her jacket. Giving me a toothy grin as she did so. "Claire Maria, speaking. How may I help you?" Her face fell as she seemed to recognize the person on the other line. She got up to her feet while running a hand through her hair.</p><p>"Claire?" I sat up as I grew worried about the expression that appeared on her face. She turned toward me as I saw a sad gleam appearing in her hazel eyes.</p><p>"Yeah I'm here. Yeah. I'll be right there. He's okay though, right?" She waited for a response before letting out a breath she was holding. "Gracias a Dios. Alright, I'll see you there. Yeah. I'll talk to you later then." She pulled the phone from her face as I noted the still saddened look in her eyes. Instinctively, I stood up and reached out toward her so I could place my hands onto her shoulders.</p><p>"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" She looked up toward me as she slipped her phone into her jacket once more.</p><p>"I told you about Enrique, right? My little brother?" I nodded my head.</p><p>"Yeah. You were sixteen when he was born, right? He should be what? Four now? Almost five?" She gave a small smile toward me for a moment before it disappeared. "Hey, what's wrong? Does it involve him?"</p><p>"There was an accident. He got hit by a car. That was my dad. I don't know how the hell he got my number, but I'm kind of grateful." She placed her hands onto my chest as her eyes had tears battling to pour from her eyes. "Enrique was conscious for a little bit before his surgery and said he wanted to see me. Because they-." She stopped for a second as her voice almost started to give out. She cleared her throat once before speaking once more. "Because they don't know what might happen, they want me there. To be there for Enrique."</p><p>"Then let's go." She looked up toward me with wide shocked eyes before giving me a soft smile once more. She used her left hand to wipe away her tears as she gave me a soft laugh.</p><p>"You truly are something else, Lake."</p><p>"Well, like a good boyfriend, I'm not letting you go alone."</p><p>"Are you sure? You're going to have to deal with the tension between me and my parents I haven't spoken to in person since I was seventeen."</p><p>"I'm more than sure. I'll even drive."</p><p>"I don't think showing up on your motorcycle will help how they feel about me."</p><p>"We'll take the car instead." She gave me a confused look as I just gave her a grin instead. "What? Do you think I don't know how to drive a car? Riding a motorcycle in the rain is one hell of a death wish, you know."</p><p>"No, but I'm rather used to you and that horned helmet of yours." She wrapped her arms around my neck as she gave me a sweet half-smile. "But if you truly want to be there, I won't stop you."</p><p>"Then I'll grab the keys."</p><hr/><p>I let Jim slip out of my hands as he went out to the kitchen to grab his jacket while a full grin appeared on my face.</p><p>
  <em>How did a girl like me end up with who was basically a modern-day Prince Charming? I'm a rather damaged person, but somehow I ended up finding someone that could see beauty within those broken pieces. Someone that is willing to look past the scars and break downs and see who I am beneath all of that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone that is willing to go to the hospital with me to see my unconscious brother and deal with my bullshit of a blood family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dios Mio, how lucky could I be?</em>
</p><p>"Ready?" He came back to me with my keys swinging around his right index finger as he rolled his left shoulder so his jacket would adjust itself.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>"Want to tell Douxie where we're going before we leave?"</p><p>"I'll call him once we get there. I don't want him worrying over me or anything."</p><p>"Whatever you think is best." He wrapped his arm around me as we started making our way toward the front door together so we can make our way to the hospital.</p><p>
  <em>How lucky can a girl be?</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I leaned my head against his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Well, hopefully my luck doesn't dry out anytime soon. I don't need anything else going wrong anytime soon. Not when I'm the happiest I have ever been these last few months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I don't know what I would do if </em>
  <em>mi hermano pequeño doesn't make it. Especially if I didn't have Jim beside me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Don't Think I'll Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY I KNOW I JUST UPDATED THIS RECENTLY BUT I'M IN A WRITING MOOD AND I JUST FUCKING LOVE WRITING FOR THIS STORY!</p><p>I seriously mean it. This is probably one of, if not is, my favorite story to write. There is just so much I can toy with and showcase that I believe needs to be spoken about a lot more than they should.</p><p>Also, Edgy significant others that get all mushy around their Soft boyfriend/girlfriend is my favorite trope that fits so fucking well with these two.</p><p>Anyway! Goodbye my somewhat update schedule and HELLO new chapter!</p><p>Much love, mates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought I would be strong enough for Claire as we went to the hospital together. As someone that used to be brought to them all the time as a child due to mom's old internship, I thought I could handle it.</p><p>But seeing Claire's reaction to her brother being in that hospital bed nearly broke my heart.</p><p>
  <em>I instinctively wrapped my arms around Claire as she nearly fell to the floor. I held her close against me as I felt her shake against my chest. Her tears causing her voice to crack as she wrapped her arms around herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-So many tubes." I shushed her gently as tightened my hold on her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay. He's okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is he really?" She turned herself in my arms as she looked up toward me with tear-soaked cheeks. "Look at him, Jim." She glanced over her shoulder to look back toward Enrique. He was deathly pale. His blonde hair matted as it covered his forehead. His eyes were closed but I don't doubt that the small child had the same hazel pools that his sister used to look over him. "He's so small. So f-frail. I-I-." I pulled her close to my chest once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's in the best hands, Claire. I know the doctors here. They'll do everything they can to help him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know. I'm just-. I'm worried."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have the right. I would be too. But I'm here for you." I kissed the top of her head as a shiver took over her body. "I'm not going anywhere."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you. Truly." She brought her head up slightly to give me a soft smile. She brought her hands up to cup my face before bringing her forehead against mine. "Thank you so goddamn much." Her voice hitched a little as she spoke, but her smile stayed true. "What would I do without you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're Claire Maria." I brought my hands onto her sides while a smile took over my face. "You're the strongest person I ever met. You would be just fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You might see me as strong, but I don't think I would be standing right now if it wasn't for you." A small hesitant laugh came out of her before she continued. "Literally." I just chuckled in reply as she ducked her head to press it against my shoulder. "Again, where would I be without you?"</em>
</p><p>It was obvious to me since that moment that she cared for her family. Even if it was obvious by the way her mother looked at her that she wasn't truthfully welcomed.</p><p>
  <em>"Claire."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"M</em>
  <em>amá." I swallowed dryly watching the exchange between the two women. They were dressed like complete opposites with the older woman wearing a two-piece purple suit with a black sweater underneath which contrasted against Claire's blue ripped skinny jeans, leather jacket, and skull tank top. Honestly, if it wasn't for the dark hair and bright hazel eyes, you wouldn't think the two were related in any form. Not even acquaintances.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I glanced to look at the man that stood beside the suited woman to see a man standing there in a dark red shirt with a white collar underneath and a low-cut button navy blue cardigan. His coffee-colored pants looking more like khakis than anything. It was obvious to me who he was as his neatly combed back hair screamed prestige just as much as his wife's suit combo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ophelia. Now is not the time to cause a commotion."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it's rather horrendous for her to come here when she hasn't seemed to care these last few years."</em>
</p><p><em>"You act like I'm here for </em>you<em>." Claire let out a soft laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But sorry to break your heart, M</em><em>adre, I'm here for Enrique. Not to crawl back to your House of Horrors." Her mother huffed in reply to her words as she glanced over toward me. I felt rather naked under the woman's hard gaze. It was as if she was stripping back every part of my soul right before her eyes.</em></p><p>
  <em>"And who are you, young man?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm James Lake Junior, ma'am."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what are you doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's here for me." Claire took a step forward in a protective stance. "And if you have a problem with it, then you can fuck right off."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Claire Maria Nuñez. You do not speak to me like that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you have no reason to speak to my boyfriend like that. Especially when he just gave you more respect than I would have if I was him." I looked back toward both her parents to see that they were both looking at me as if I was something to direct. Instantly I felt insecure in my white v-neck, blue jacket, and blue jeans. I felt myself swallowing dryly as Claire reached out to take one of my hands in hers. "Now if you don't mind us, I want to go see my brother." She pulled me away gently as I gave a simple nod to her parents. As we made our way toward Enrique's hospital room, Claire pulled me close to whisper gently toward me. "Don't let them scare you. They're just picky as hell about everything." I couldn't help but squeeze her hand gently in reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They won't scare me away. I'm here for the long haul." She flashed me a smile as she continued our way toward the hospital room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did I ever tell you that I'm happy I met you? Cause you are most definitely my favorite person."</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the memories as I looked over the sleeping body of the tattoo artist within the wooden hospital chair next to her little brother's bed. I shrugged off my jacket instinctively as I decided to fold up the jacket and place it behind her craned neck.</p><p>"You know hospital chairs aren't forgiving, don't you?" I whispered to her sleeping face as I knelt down before her. Her head snuggling into my jacket as a smile took over her lips. I couldn't up but lean in and press a single kiss to her forehead as I brushed away her bangs afterward. A half-smile took over my face as three words slipped out of me. Even if she couldn't say it back to me. Even if she wouldn't remember.</p><p>"I love you." I leaned in to press another kiss to her forehead once more. "And you don't know how strong you truly are, but you'll see it at some point. I know it." I stood back up and dusted off my jeans. "I'll be right back." I chuckled at myself as I knew I was talking to myself within the room.</p><p>
  <em>Only you would tell your sleeping girlfriend you love her for the first time before her unconscious brother in a hospital room.</em>
</p><p>I shrugged at the idea as I slipped out of the room as I decided it was best to leave the two of them there to rest for a bit.</p><p>
  <em>It's not the weirdest thing I've done though. I think I've done a lot worst than that, honestly.</em>
</p><p>"I saw what you did there." I stopped in my tracks before turning slowly to the soft voice that spoke to me. Surprisingly, it was Claire's father to stood behind me as he was looking through the glass that peered into Enrique's room. His hands were placed behind his back while his attention never left the sight of his two sleeping children. "I wasn't sure about you at first since I know of my daughter's history with men," He turned his head toward me as he continued. "But you're quite different than I'm used to seeing." The man gave me a soft smile. His voice softening just as his features did. "You actually care for mi hija, don't you?"</p><p>"More than anything, sir." My hands felt clammy as I tried my best to keep my voice steady while answering the intimidating man.</p><p>"I'm glad." He let out a soft chuckle as he took a step closer to me. "She deserves it after all she's been through." He glanced back toward the window once more before bringing his attention back toward me. "I wanted to apologize for our first meeting. I don't even think I truly introduced myself." He brought his right hand out from behind his back to present me with it. "The name's Javier. Nice to meet you." I gave his hand a skeptical look as the Latino just gave a small chuckle to my reaction. "Hesitant, huh? Ah, I don't blame ya. I would be too. I don't doubt Claire has told you at least a little bit about our family troubles so I wouldn't want to shake my hand either."</p><p>"S-Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Javier dropped his hand to his side as a sad smile graced his lips. "I wasn't the best father. I know that. And by how you treat my little girl I see that all you want to do is protect her just as I do. Speaking to her father that didn't help her when she needed him most isn't quite the best way to do that, huh?" He let out a broken chuckle as he shook his head a little bit at his own statement. "You might as well see me as el diablo himself."</p><p>"I know of the story of how her mother blamed her for what happened to her when she was seventeen. I know of how Claire ran away a few months after to go to school as well as move in with Merlin and Douxie. I know that her mother hated the fact that she never ended up being the woman she wanted her to become." I looked Javier in the eyes as I continued. "But she never spoke poorly about you, sir."</p><p>"She might have never spoken poorly of me, but I know that she doesn't see me the same as she used to. Especially since I never stood up for her like I should of when all that came to light." He slipped his hands into his pants pockets as he continued. "I cannot make excuses for Ophelia, but I knew that her actions came from a pure heart at first. She just didn't want Claire to make the same mistakes that she and I did when we were her age." I gave him a curious look as the last statement seemed to hang in the air between us for a moment.</p><p>"What do you mean, sir?"</p><p>"Ophelia and I had Claire when we were young." He took a deep breath as he brought his attention to the floor tiles instead. "We were seventeen, actually." My eyes widened at the fact as he turned his body so he could look back toward the hospital room where his children were sleeping. "When she turned fifteen, Ophelia and I were just so frightened that she would end up the same way. Struggling to finish school while raising and supporting an infant was the most difficult thing that she and I had ever accomplished. Especially since we were both in very demanding majors while trying to figure out how to take care of Claire on our own. We didn't want her going through the same process."</p><p>"So you tried to control her life?"</p><p>"We agreed that if we kept her busy then we wouldn't have to worry." He brought his attention back toward me as he continued. "So we had her audition for plays, had her join clubs, and kept an eye on her grades. We just figured if we kept her busy then she would realize that she wouldn't have time for a child. That if we kept her schedule full that she wouldn't end up with the struggles that we did. We were protecting her in a way that we thought was best."</p><p>"That doesn't explain the fact of your wife blaming Claire's assault on her though." Javier gave me a broken-hearted look as he looked away from me to stare down at the floor again. This time it was more like watching a scorned child than watching a man talk about his life struggles.</p><p>"That moment is one that I regret the most." His voice wavered a little as he spoke. True emotion dripped from it which only caused my heart to clench itself tightly within my chest. "I can't give excuses for my wife's behavior or even my own for that night but we were just outraged that she left that night. Angry and hurt at the fact that our own daughter felt like she couldn't trust us. That we didn't know what we were talking about and that she believed she knew what was best for her."</p><p>"So she blamed her for what happened that night."</p><p>"I should have protected her then. I should have been a true father and tell her that everything would have been okay. There is no excuse for what Ophelia and I had done to her that night." He brought his eyes back up to look at me as tears started to well up in his eyes. "I-If I could go back I would have t-told her that none of it was her fault. Maybe then things would have been different. M-Maybe mi pequeña princesa wouldn't have-." He stopped in his tracks as he tried his best to regain his composer. "But I <em>can't</em>." His voice nearly gave out on the last word as he let out a shaky breath. "I can't and all I can do now is deal with the repercussions."</p><p>
  <em>For someone that put his daughter through hell, he looks remorseful for it.</em>
</p><p>I crossed my arms over my chest as my teeth clenched themselves together causing my jaw to stiffen.</p><p>
  <em>That doesn't mean he still isn't a fucker for not protecting her like he should have.</em>
</p><p>"Can you promise me something?" I snapped myself out of my thoughts as he spoke once more. "Can you promise me you'll take care of her? I've tried my best to keep tabs on her to see if she was okay even though I never dared to do so directly. But I know I can only do so much from afar. Especially after all that has happened between her and me." The look within his eyes were pleading with me as he spoke. "I just want her to be happy. Can you promise that you'll do that for me? Make sure she's just, <em>happy</em>." My chest tightened as I felt the pure pain that was within Javier's voice. My jaw softening as I realized just how much he truly wanted the best for her.</p><p>
  <em>He kept tabs on her? He wanted to make sure she was okay?</em>
</p><p>I dropped my arms to my sides as my features softened at the man's words.</p><p>
  <em>And he actually fucking means it.</em>
</p><p>"I promise, sir." The desperation within his eyes faded instantly at my response. "I'll do my best to keep her happy. No matter what comes my way." One of the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes earlier escaped and cascaded down his cheek as he gave me a thankful smile.</p><p>"Thank you. I know you're not doing this because I asked of it from you, but it lowers my worries for her that you said that." I gave him a simple nod as silence engulfed the two of us with ease. It was awkward, I wouldn't lie, but it seemed like Javier needed it to let go of some of the weight that was placed upon his shoulders so I just let the moment continue until he decided otherwise. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your accord. If it means anything though," He gave me a grateful smile as he reached out and placed a hand onto my left shoulder. "I'm happy my daughter met you. I can see you mean the world to her. Don't do anything to change that, alright?"</p><p>"I wouldn't dare, sir."</p><p>"Good." He patted my shoulder before slipping his hand back down to his side. "Nice speaking to you, James."</p><p>"Nice talking to you too, sir." With that, Javier went off toward where ever it was he decided his next endeavor was. I looked after him for a moment before making my way back into Enrique's hospital room. I smile dancing on my lips as I closed the door behind me.</p><p>
  <em>Might as well start making efforts towards that new promise anyway.</em>
</p><p>I heard a soft yawn come from my side and I looked over toward the sound to see a now awake Claire stretching her arms high above her head. A soft smile on her face as she looked down to her little brother who was still laying still on the white-sheeted hospital bed.</p><p>"Still hanging in there mi pequeño luchador?" I smiled at her statement as she brought her left hand down to her side as her right reached out to take Enrique's hand into hers. "I know I haven't been here in a little while, but I'm here now. Just as you asked. So stay with me, alright? I got someone for you to meet anyway. You'll love him. I promise."</p><p>"Tell your brother about me, huh?" She whipped her head toward me and gave a gentle smile toward me before gesturing for me to join her. Without a second thought, I did. Once I was close enough, she reached out and took my right hand in her free one as I stood beside the chair she was still residing in.</p><p>"Why not?" She brought her attention back toward her brother. Her smile never fading as she spoke. "He would love you. Especially since he's just as nerdy as you are."</p><p>"Don't know if I should take that as an insult or not." She looked over at me as I sat down on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. She brought her hand back from Enrique's and mine so she could wrap her arms around my middle. Her head laying itself onto my shoulder as she spoke softly to me in return.</p><p>"I would never insult you." I draped my right arm over her. My heart skipping a beat at how sincere her words were.</p><p>
  <em>I struck a chord, didn't I? Nice job, Jackass.</em>
</p><p>"I know." Pressed a kiss to the top of her head as I pulled her close to my side. "But I'm starting to think I made you soft, Claire Maria."</p><p>"Oh, you most definitely did." She giggled a little. Her breath tickling my neck while her arms tightened around my waist. "I used to be able to curse a fucker out if I need to. I honestly think I would have been a lot worse with my mom if it weren't for you standing there." I felt her lips give a quick kiss to the side of my neck before she nuzzled her head back into place. "Thanks for the pillow by the way. I think my neck would have been a mess if it wasn't for you."</p><p>"It was no big deal. I know how unforgiving these damned chairs are. They used to royally fuck up my back as a kid. You have enough to deal with. Neck pain would just be an annoyance at this point."</p><p>"Again, what in the hell did I do to deserve someone like you?"</p><p>"Breathe?" She laughed as she pulled her head up off my shoulder once more. She unwrapped her right arm from around my waist so she could reach up and cupped the right side of my face. I turned my head toward her to see probably one of the most genuine smiles I have ever seen grace her face. Her eyes looking up toward me with soft chocolate pools I would die to get lost in. A light emotion swirling within them as she whispered out toward me.</p><p>"You truly think the world of me, don't you?"</p><p>"How couldn't I?" I smiled as I pressed my forehead against hers. She gave a small smile in reply as she just looked back at me with the same look dancing within her eyes. I stayed silent as I felt her thumb grazed my cheek like she was touching a priceless artifact. I just leaned into her touch as I let her decide when she wanted either of us to speak once more.</p><p>But I froze under her touch as I heard the three words I had spoken to her earlier full from her lips like some kind of sacred scripture.</p><p>"I love you." I searched within her hazel eyes as all that looked back toward me the purest form of emotion looked back toward me. Her other arm unwrapping itself from me so she could reach up and cup both sides of my face she brought me just a little bit closer to her. "I love you so <em>fucking </em>much." I chuckled a little bit at her as I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could.</p><p>"I love you too." I watched as she closed her eyes while a large smile appeared on her face. She looked as if the world's weight was lifted off her shoulders as she let out a small breath she seemed to be holding.</p><p>"You don't know how badly I've been wanting to say that."</p><p>"Oh trust me, I understand completely." I chuckled at her as I continued speaking. "I've been just been waiting for you to say it first because I didn't want you to feel as if you had to say it or anything."</p><p>"How long have you been waiting?"</p><p>"A few months."</p><p>"Jim, we've been dating for almost four." I gave a small shrug as she just giggled in response. "You really are something different, aren't you?"</p><p>"Isn't that what you like about me?" A soft smile spread across her lips as she rubbed my nose gently with her own.</p><p>"More like love." I chuckled in response as she just kept smiling at me. "I would kiss you, but it feels a little weird to do in front of Enrique."</p><p>"Completely understandable." I tried to lean back from her but her hands kept me in place.</p><p>"I didn't say I wanted you to pull away from me though." I just smiled at that while she moved her arms so they looped around my neck. A small happy sigh escaping her as her face hid itself into my neck. I closed my eyes in content as I leaned my head against her in reply. "Love you." She mumbled the words into my skin and I nearly jumped to say the words back to her.</p><p>"Love you too, Claire." I craned my neck the best I could so I could place a kiss on her cheek before leaning my head back onto hers. "Love you too."</p><hr/><p>When Enrique woke up, I didn't think anything could make me happier. Especially since Jim and him hit it off just as I thought they would.</p><p>
  <em>"You like Gun-Robot!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you kidding? It's my favorite movie! What one do you like the most?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gun-Robot 3: Return of the Gear Scraper." Jim shot me a large smile as he brought the boy into a hug as the child giggled against his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I keep him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can he?" Enrique gave me a large smile in return as my heart melted at the scene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know </em>
  <em>mamá won't let that happen, mi hermano."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw come on! He's really cool!" I shook my head at that as I wrapped my arm around Jim's waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You act like it's going to be the last time you see him." I gave a small laugh as I reached out to tousle around Enrique's mop of blonde hair. "He's not going anywhere and neither am I." My little brother just looked up toward me with a set of puppy dog eyes as he muttered out a reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise." I glanced up to Jim. "Right, Jim?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Definitely." He unwrapped one of his arms from Enrique so it settled around my waist. "We're not going anywhere, little man." He just smiled up toward both of us as he hugged Jim once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I always wanted a brother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! What am I? </em>
  <em>¿Hígado picado?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, sissy!"</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the memory as I looked over a sleeping Jim who took over Douxie's and I's couch after we came back from spending nearly twenty hours straight at the hospital.</p><p>
  <em>He must have gone hours without a wink of sleep all because he wanted to be there for me.</em>
</p><p>I knelt down beside where he was sleeping to hear the slight sound of snoring coming from my favorite flower boy. I couldn't help myself but lean forward and kiss his cheek as my heart warmed at the peaceful look that took over his face afterward.</p><p>"You truly are the best thing to ever happen to me." I whispered to myself as I reached out to place a delicate hand to where I had kissed him. "I really don't know what I did in this life to deserve you, but I thank whatever power that may for leading me to you." I moved my hand to entangle my fingertips into his hair. His snores hitching just the slightest as he moved his head to the side. "Te amo mucho mi amor." I leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead before ruffling his hair. "Sleep well." I retracted my hand from him, but once my touch left him, he didn't seem to enjoy it. He rolled onto his side as he muttered something under his breath. I smiled at the sight as I looked over to the loveseat to see a blanket was sitting on the arms rest of it.</p><p>
  <em>Hospital beds might not be forgiving.</em>
</p><p>I walked over and grabbed the blanket before making my way back toward Jim. I placed the blanket as gently as I could over him before laying down in the space he had free before him.</p><p>
  <em>But maybe couches won't be as ruthless.</em>
</p><p>I felt Jim's arms snake itself over my waist as he pulled me close into his chest. A small content murmur falling from his lips as I felt him hide his face into my hair.</p><p>
  <em>And even if it isn't,</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes with a content sigh as sleep took over me just as it had done to him not long ago.</p><p>
  <em>I don't think I would mind.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Merry One Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas chapter because I couldn't fucking help myself lol</p><p>Also, this fluff is deserving after the hell I put some of my readers through with my latest "The Music Within Me" chapter. So for all of you that are forced to stay on a cliffhanger for a little while longer, have this as an "I'm sorry" lol</p><p>ANYWAY! I hope this chapter gets you into the holiday spirit like I've been for the past solid week or so I've been working on this and I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>Much love, mates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December has always been one of my favorite months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it was because of the sudden more cheerful mood of even the grumpiest people in Arcadia Oaks or the fact that I was able to showcase just how much I truly cared for those around me. Maybe it was something else completely. But it didn't truly matter. No matter what, I love the last month of the year more than any other and this year wasn't any different when it came to that.</em>
</p><p>"Dude. Nightmare Before Christmas is a God damn Halloween movie and I will fight you on that until the day I die." Toby pointed his fork toward the older man beside him.</p><p>"The Nightmare Before Christmas is <em>both </em>a Christmas movie <em>and </em>a Halloween film and <em>I </em>will fight you on that until <em>I</em> die, Domzalski."</p><p>"Whatever you say, you Tim Burton reject."</p><p>"I take that insult with pride, thank you very much." I smiled between my two best friends as they bickered over the idea as their shared piece of apple pie sat between them.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't often when the three of us could just simply be together when it came to December. A mixture of all our jobs having this be the busiest time of the year as well as trying to spend time with our respective chosen or blood-related families, it was hard to find downtime to breathe let alone hang out with one another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when it was possible, it was probably some of my favorite moments to count.</em>
</p><p>"Christ. I don't even think I could be angry with how good Jim's cooking is." Douxie took a piece of the pie with his fork before raising it toward me like some kind of salute. "Compliments to the chef as always, my friend."</p><p>"I agree with that honestly." Toby mimicked Douxie's movements to almost the exact same but seemed to skip the formalities Douxie presented as he looked over toward the tattoo artist. "But you've eaten more of it than you normally do. Stress out about Zoe being home for Christmas?"</p><p>"Oh. Totally not. It's not like she'll be home in two days, seven hours, and-." Douxie slipped the piece of pie he hand on his fork into his mouth as he checked his phone that was sitting on the counter. "Twenty-one seconds." He swallowed the food with ease before speaking once more. "It's not like I'm counting down every waking second or anything." He glanced down at his phone once more. "Not like four just passed as I was speaking or anything. I'm not nervous at all." I chuckled at the punk's obvious sarcasm as Toby just rolled his eyes at the response.</p><p>"Dude. If anyone here is supposed to be nervous, it's Jim." Toby slipped his own bit of pie that was on his utensil into his mouth as he continued talking. "You know," He swallowed quickly as he trying to crew and speak was making the British man beside him shoot him the nastiest of glares. "With his first-ever Christmas with Claire and all." The redhead scooped up another piece of the pie as he went on. "First ever Christmas with a girlfriend ever, actually."</p><p>"How are you holding up with that, mate? Have an idea at all what you're gonna get her?" I shrugged at the questions at first as I placed my hands onto the counter space before me.</p><p>"I was a nervous wreck at first, yeah, but I got over it once I realized what I wanted to do for her."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"You know how she has a love for marigolds?" Douxie gave a simple nod as I pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket. "I decided to make her something based on that." I opened my phones to present my little project to the tattoo artist.</p><p>"Is that-?"</p><p>" If you're going to ask if this is a hand-wielded marigold necklace that has taken me about thirty-six hours of work to create as well as seven pieces of scrap pieces from Blinky's shop then you are correct." Douxie looked up toward me in shock as he passed me back my phone.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Jim. You really went all out, didn't you?" I chuckled a little at that as I slipped my phone back into my jeans pocket.</p><p>"You don't think I went overboard, do you?" I reached up with my right hand to scratch the back of my neck.</p><p>"No. I think she'll be over the moon, honestly. But I can see why you put so much effort into it with how you have that from her first gift to you." I dropped my arm back down to my side as I saw the still fresh tattoo sitting on my forearm.</p><p>
  <em>"You know the rules, right?" I gave Claire a nod as she gently placed a small amount of this jelly stuff onto my forearm that made the amulet tattoo on my skin shine a little as she spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't take off the bandage for twenty-four hours and don't toy with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "Douxie taught you what </em>
  <em>petroleum jelly does, right?" I gave her a dopey smile as she moved away to grab a bandage from the back counter of her tattoo station.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup. Used to decrease friction but I shouldn't use it if the tattoo gets irritated later." She sat back down beside me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good boy." She opened the bandage and put it in place with such precision she might have been mistaken for doing surgery instead of just bandaging up a tattoo. "If it starts getting irritated or something you let me know, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Claire?" She brought her eyes up to me once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?" I just gave her a small laugh before reaching out to put a hand on top of hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to be fine. You act like I haven't had this done before."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just worried." Her statement came out as a gentle whisper as she upturned her hand to interlock our fingers. "Just want it to be perfect for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's done by you." I leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. Giving her hand a small squeeze as I leaned back into the leather tattoo chair. "It's perfect already." Before I could settle back into the chair completely though, she reached out and grabbed me by the collar to pull me close to her once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep talking like that, I swear." Her warning was barely above a whisper as she pressed her forehead against mine as a gentle smile showcased itself on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? Can't compliment my girlfriend's abilities?" She let go of my shirt collar to cup my face with that hand instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love it when you say that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What specifically? The girlfriend part?" She gave a small hum in content as I rubbed her thumb gently across my left cheek. She leaned forward and pressed a simple kiss to my lips. Both of us smiling into the touch as Douxie could be heard by the front counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! This is a tattoo parlor, not some kind of make-out hideout!" Claire pulled her hand off my cheek to do something toward her dearest friend. "HEY! I'm your boss, little lady! Don't be flipping me off like that!" Claire and I pulled apart just a little so we could share a gentle laugh.</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the memory as I looked back up toward Douxie.</p><p>"Yeah, she gave me some big shoes to fill." Douxie just chuckled at this as he gave me a wide smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, mate. Even if you gave her a fucking box of new sketching pencils, I think she would gush about it for weeks. That though, is going to have her probably like a giggling teenager for the next year."</p><p>"You think so?" I gave him a nervous smile as he just reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"I know so." He squeezed it slightly before speaking again. "When are you planning on giving it to her? I know you normally celebrate Christmas with your mother and yourself." I shrugged at the idea as I slipped my hands into my jeans pockets.</p><p>"Honestly? I have no clue."</p><p>"How about the party that Douxie's throwing then? It's the night of Christmas Eve!" I gave Douxie a curious look as memories of the last party we had ran through my head.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?"</p><p>"Aw, come on, mate! You know how Zoe likes a good party! Even then, we can't let Palchuk ruin our fun. Especially when we're just getting Claire to open back up to the idea of them."</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't wrong.</em>
</p><p>I let out a soft sigh as the thought lingered.</p><p>
  <em>Claire was starting to come around to things like that again. She was more open to gatherings and the idea of being surrounded by people she didn't know. It was like her trust in the world was starting to flow back to her. It took a lot of work for her to get there, but as she</em>
  <em> had explained to me, it's because of us that she was able to get to this point. It's because of how we push her that she's able to advance onto this next stage of her recovery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That and the fact that she said to me that if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be where she's at right now, but I personally doubt that. She's a strong woman. No doubt about it. I believe she would be able to get to where she's at even if I wasn't in the picture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So maybe giving her another opportunity to showcase how far she has truly gotten to herself wouldn't be a bad thing.</em>
</p><p>"So what do you say, bud? If this one goes haywire, we'll hold off on them for a while."</p><p>"Promise?" I looked between the two men as they placed their right hands over their hearts.</p><p>"We solemnly swear." I smiled at both of them as just shook my head slightly in disbelief.</p><p>"Alright. Then I guess we can make it happen." The two men cheered as I just gave them the same smile in return.</p><p>
  <em>But if it goes sideways, I know I'll be there.</em>
</p><p>I gripped a small box I had hidden away in my pocket. The same necklace I had shown Douxie pictures of within it as I kept the smile on my face.</p><p>
  <em>For better or for worse.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>December was a month I always despised ever since I was a kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why you might ask? Well, my parents would always throw parties and charity events that they used as some kind of messed up political scheme. Always wanting to prove that the </em>
  <em>Nuñez name was better than it truly was. So when other kids thought about Christmas and presents, I was thinking of stiff frilly dresses and wanting to shoot myself as I heard seventy-year-old men make suggestive comments to me since I was thirteen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when I was seventeen, Merlin and Douxie started making me see it differently.</em>
</p><p><em>Douxie</em> loved <em>the Christmas season. He</em><em> was always that kind of guy that would beg you right as it turned December first at the struck of midnight to watch one of those Hallmark Christmas movies with him even if it ended up with him deciding to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas instead.</em></p><p>
  <em>Merlin, who was always someone that was rather distant with affection and human emotion, would become rather soft when December rolled around. Personally, I believed it was because of Douxie's love for it all, but he would always joke that it was because his cold heart somehow melted this time of year. This honestly made no sense to me, but I didn't bother thinking too much about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One thing that started making me change my mind the most was how they treated the holiday like an actual family celebration. With the ugly sweaters and everything.</em>
</p><p>I looked down at the wood I was carving as a smile made its way onto my lips.</p><p>
  <em>But something entirely new was making me change my mind about it all.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You look happy, Claire Bear. What's on your mind?</em>" I snapped my head up toward my phone where I was Face Timing the girls from as I was working on the little wooden project of mine.</p><p>"Just thinking, that's all."</p><p>"<em>Thinking about that present you're working on or the person getting it?</em>" I felt my face flush as I looked down at the carving project I was working on. When I was given a tour of Jim's and Toby's home, I noted the number of poetry pages and books that Jim had scattered about within his room. Though they were written chicken-scratch and the papers were fading slightly at the edges, what he had written upon them were beautiful. This memory specifically led to me deciding to make him a journal. But since I saw he had plenty of leather or hard covered ones, I decided to make it out of wood. It was a nice idea at first with how I was able to make it with two pieces of smoothed oak wood pieces and binding the pages with a leather backing and thread, but it suddenly got rather tedious when it came to designing it.</p><p>
  <em>Doesn't help, Claire, that you never fucking carved or did wood burning before when you decided to be a stubborn motherfucker and make this.</em>
</p><p>"A little of both. The smile is from him, the anger in my eyes coming from this fucking bullshit." I dropped my carving tools to the side before dusting off the top of the journal with a paper towel I had on the side. "Honestly, please tell me why I talked myself into this? I should have just left it alone and kept it the way it was."</p><p>"<em>Because you're Claire Too-Stubborn-For-Her-Own-Good Maria and we knew you were going to tell us you had it handled.</em>" I gave Mary a soft laugh as I knew all that she was right. "<em>Is it wrong to say that it's actually good seeing you worried so much about this? Like, I've never seen you care so much about something other than theater and the few of us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You didn't hear of the stories of Claire gushing like a fool from Toby and Doux then. If it helps lower your worries though, Jim's in the same boat with what he's making you.</em>" I glared at the phone as Darci spoke.</p><p>"I said I didn't want to know anything about what he's got planned, Darc!"</p><p>"<em>Sorry! I shouldn't have let that last part slip out! But seriously, Jim's just as nervous. Even though by what I saw from both of you, you'll </em>both <em>love what the other has planned.</em>"</p><p>"Doesn't mean I'm still not satisfied," I muttered to myself as I looked down at the journal. "I still don't think I got the feather right."</p><p>"<em>Let us be the judge! Right, Mar?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah! As you always said, the artist themselves are always their worst critic.</em>" I looked back up toward them with a soft smile before taking the journal into my hands.</p><p>"Don't laugh, alright?"</p><p>"<em>Remember the last time she said that, Darc?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah and then she showed some Da Vinci leveled shit. Now come on! Let us see.</em>" I turned the book so that the carvings were facing them before I watched both of their faces turned into shocked expression. "<em>C-Bomb, I love you more than anything, but you do </em>not <em>give yourself enough credit.</em>"</p><p>"You two think he'll like it?"</p><p>"<em>Like it? The boy might have a heart attack over it!</em>" Mary let out a soft giggle as I dropped the journal back down onto my desk as I looked over my handiwork. The cover had a feather pen etched into lightly as a giant cursive 'J' was to the left of it in a much deeper carving. In each corner was a small carving of a rose which I learned over time is Jim's favorite flower. I brought my eyes back up toward my friends as I came to a sudden conclusion.</p><p>"I guess I should just leave it as it is then, huh?" I gave a small laugh as the two girls yelled back in unison.</p><p>"<em>LEAVE IT!</em>" This only made me to laugh louder as I looked over the journal once more. A smile finding its way onto my face as we went back into a simple conversation about whatever classes the two of them were taking now.</p><p>
  <em>I might have grown up hating the holiday season.</em>
</p><p>I slipped Jim's journal into my desk drawer before closing it with a soft click.</p><p>
  <em>But he's made me change my mind about worse things before.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I was just sketching a new tattoo design for a customer when I received a text I thought I would never get.</p><p>
  <em>Enrique and I would love for you to come over for Christmas Eve.</em>
</p><p>"What in the fuck?" I felt Jim's confused expression land on me from across the room.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"My dad just invited me over to spend Christmas Eve with them." I dropped the pencil I was using as I turned my attention over toward his approaching footsteps.</p><p>"And that's a bad thing?" He took the spot next to me on the couch as I read over the text once more.</p><p>"Not really. I would love to see mi hermano pequeño again, especially since I made that promise to him that I'll be around more, but so suddenly? Hell, I doubt that he even <em>spoke </em>to my mom about it if he <em>texted </em>me about it instead."</p><p>"I can tell there's something else on your mind too." I let out a soft sigh as I gave him my attention once more.</p><p>"I feel as if there's some kind of ulterior motive in play. They never just <em>celebrated </em>Christmas. There was always some kind of dinner or charity event they would host instead where they used it to boost my mom's political career." I looked back to my phone as I read over the words once more. "I have a feeling that this is the same shit, different year."</p><p>"Do you <em>want </em>to go?" I turned my head toward Jim who gave me a soft smile. "Because if you <em>want </em>to then you should. You have a choice now. You don't have to go if you don't want to." I smiled at his words as he draped an arm over my shoulders. "And I'll be right there beside you if you want me to."</p><p>"So <em>you </em>don't get a choice?" I smirked at him as he just gave a small laugh in reply.</p><p>"My choice is in wanting to make sure you're comfortable and you enjoy your holiday. Blood family Christmas party or not."</p><p>"So you would come and deal with my family and possibly a shit ton of old politicians just because I want to?"</p><p>"As long as we're at Douxie's before nine, I don't think it would be an issue. So why not?" I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek as I slipped my left hand into his.</p><p>"Do I say enough that I love you?" Jim just chuckled at this as he pulled me close to his side.</p><p>"You can say it a little more often." I giggled in return as I typed a quick reply to my father with my free hand.</p><p>
  <em>Only if I can bring a plus one.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Claire said that her parents would usually throw stiff parties for the even stiffer politicians of Arcadia, I didn't think she would be that serious.</p><p>But as I glanced around the living room of her family home, I realized that it wasn't a hyperbole in the <em>slightest</em>. Everyone around us was in tuxes and sleek dresses, as I felt like a fish out of water in my simple blue blazer, blue slacks, a black button-down, and some dress shoes. Even Claire seemed more in place with her short-sleeved and mid-thigh length black dress. She messed with the hem of the bell-bottom dress while her eyes scanned over the scenery.</p><p>"And how did I know this was just another plan of theirs?" I frowned at the distant tone in her voice as I slipped my hand into hers.</p><p>"Hey," She turned her head toward me as I intertwined our fingers. "Maybe we can make something out of this, huh? We promised to stay a few hours and you brought something for Enrique, right? We should find the little guy, chill with him for a little bit, and enjoy a little corner of the room to ourselves while we poke fun at any snobby asshole we find." I watched a smile appear on her face as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"You know you're the best boyfriend ever, right?"</p><p>"With how many times you've said it, I must be."</p><p>"CLAIRE!" We turned our attention toward the sudden voice as the sight of Enrique in a small black suit came running toward us.</p><p>"¡Mi hermano!" Claire slipped her hand out of mine before bringing herself closer to the floor so she can take the young boy into her arms. With a swift motion, she swept him off his feet and brought him with her as she stood back up to her full height. "How have you been, little one?"</p><p>"I've been good." He beamed a toothy grin toward his sister as she sat him on her hip. "Papá said I've been a good boy so Santa might be gifting me something special tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh really now, huh?" The boy turned his head toward me before his smile went up further on his lips. "And what do you think that would be?"</p><p>"I'm hoping for that 3D model of Gun-Robot I've been asking for since forever."</p><p>"The one with the blaster for an arm?"</p><p>"You know it?!" Enrique looked up at me with a set of wide childish eyes.</p><p>"Know it? I have one myself."</p><p>"Really!? If I get mine, will you help me build it?"</p><p>"As long as your parents are okay with it."</p><p>"Yes!" He raised his arms up in triumph as he looked up toward Claire. "You'll be there too, right?" She just smiled at her little brother as she responded.</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world, compañero." She reached up with her left hand and ruffled the boy's blonde hair as he just gave a childish giggle in reply.</p><p>"Claire, James. Nice to see you two could make it." We turned our attention to the male voice that approached us. The man standing there was Javier himself. Claire bent down to place Enrique back onto the floor so she could give her father her complete attention.</p><p>"Papá." I swallowed dryly as I felt Claire's hand slip into mine and take a rather tight hold onto it. It was obvious she had some resentment against the man for not explaining what exactly he had planned when he invited us here, but not enough for her to ignore the man. So I inturn just squeezed her hand gently in reply which caused her to flash me an apologetic look before loosening her grip on my hand.</p><p>"It's nice to see you as well, sir." I tried my best to keep a calm voice even though Claire obviously wasn't to me. "I thought personally that this wouldn't be as," I looked around for a second before bringing my eyes back to the man. "Crowded when Claire asked me to come along."</p><p>"Oh, my apologies. I myself was hoping for something a little more family-oriented this year with how the last few months have been." He slipped his hand into his slack's pockets as he gave a small shrug. "But I'm not the one that plans the events. That's Ophelia's doing."</p><p>
  <em>Of course the councilwoman wouldn't even tell her husband about her party plans. Makes sense with how she acted at the hospital.</em>
</p><p>I felt my jaw stiffen as I gripped Claire's hand a little tighter.</p><p><em>Bullshit, honestly. Her family has been through enough shit the past few months alone. Wouldn't it be </em>nice <em>to talk to them first before thrusting them back into the public light? Especially after her kid being in the hospital a few weeks ago?</em></p><p>"Of course mamá would." She slipped her hand out of mine as she rummaged around in her black purse that sat on her hip. "Anyway," She changed her tone of voice to a more cheerful one as she knelt down to her brother's height. "I've got a little something for you." The blonde looked up toward her with wide eyes as she pulled out a small purple box from her purse and placed it into his hands. "But you remember the rules, right?"</p><p>"No opening presents before Christmas or Santa will put me on the naughty list."</p><p>"Good boy." She ruffled his hair a little as she let out a soft laugh. "How about you go put that in your stocking, huh? It'll keep your temptations at bay."</p><p>"¡Si hermana! ¡Gracias!" With that, the boy ran off to hide the present away until tomorrow. After his presence was gone from view, she looked toward her father directly before taking my hand into hers once more.</p><p>"We have another engagement to get to. Sorry for not staying long, but we've made promises that we need to keep." I nodded my head along with her words as the man gave us a sorrowful look while glancing between us.</p><p>"Oh." The single word held a lot of emotion for the man as he brought his eyes to the floor. "Don't let me keep you then. You were always one to try to keep her promises, mi hija. I won't let you stop that all because of this." He brought his right hand out of his pocket to gesture around the room. He turned his head back to us as he gave a soft smile before speaking again. "But truly, it is <em>wonderful </em>to see you both. If you ever want to stop by again, you have my full permission to. Even if I'm not home personally. You do remember where the old spare key is, right?" I looked over to Claire who gave her father a wide-eyed look. It was obvious to me that she wasn't expecting such a response from him.</p><p>"Of course." She gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you, papá."</p><p>"Anytime, hija." Javier gave her a wide smile as he turned his attention toward me. "The same goes to you, James. Especially since you and Claire always seem to be together. I trust both of you." He took a deep breath as the sound of someone calling his name came from behind him. "Have a nice night you two, and a Merry Christmas as well. Now, to be a good host." He turned on his heel toward the man that was calling for his attention as Claire and I just stared after him with a mutually shared shocked look.</p><p>"Did that-?"</p><p>"Yup. Still want to leave?"</p><p>"Before shit hits the fan? Definitely." She pulled me along to the front door without a second thought. But as she pulled me along, I slipped my left hand into my pant's pocket to check if my gift for her was still tucked away in there.</p><p>
  <em>And hopefully this time, it doesn't.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Even though I was raised on black tie events, I felt a lot more comfortable in comparison as I leaned against a wall as Douxie's party raved on within our living room. I felt content holding my half-empty water bottle as the pulsing bass of the music took over the rest of the bodies before me. I uncapped my water bottle and took a small sip as a single thought entered my mind.</p><p>
  <em>So much better than a fucking political party.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I screwed the cap onto my bottle once more. I glanced over my change in attire as I noted that as probably another variable in the equation. My loose tank-top and skinny jeans feeling a lot cozier to me than some frilly dress.</p><p>"You seem a lot more at ease." I glanced over to Jim who had joined my side with a wide smile gracing his lips.</p><p>"You seem to have survived Zoe's interrogations." He chuckled at that before reaching up and scratching the back of his neck with a nervous smile.</p><p>"I really don't know why she was so evident on it since I've known her almost as long as I've known Douxie, but I guess she just wanted to make sure I wasn't treating you like shit or something."</p><p>"Sorry, you had to deal with something so useless then." I reached out and rubbed his bicep with my right hand as he just gave a small shrug in reply.</p><p>"I kinda figured it was going to happen. Was a matter of time, honestly. I'm kind of shocked it wasn't Douxie doing the interrogations when we first started dating."</p><p>"Oh, he wanted to. I just talked him out of it." He let out a hearty laugh at the idea before giving me a wide smile.</p><p>"Sounds like Doux." A small silence fell upon us as our hands found the other's as if it was second nature to us at this point. Our fingers were interlocking as the music surrounded us and moving bodies flooded the makeshift dance floor. A simple thought ringing through my mind as I rubbed my thumb subconsciously on the back of his hand.</p><p><em>Most </em>definitely <em>better than a fucking political party.</em></p><p>I glanced over toward Jim as I noted the content look that graced his face. My eyes tracing the soft features of his face while a small smile made his scar on his cheek dance across his skin and the blue of his eyes have a joyful shine to them. I felt a smile of my own as I inched close to him so I could place my head onto his shoulder.</p><p><em>To think I would be smiling this much during the time of year I grew up loathing the most. Let alone at a </em>party <em>that I would have been having a panic attack at if I was the same me I was about six months ago.</em></p><p>I felt him lean his head against mine. His chest moving gently as he let out a content sigh.</p><p>
  <em>But that was before I met him.</em>
</p><p><em>Yeah, I still struggle at times, but that's normal. I never felt that way before. I always thought I was weak whenever I showcased how much the events of three years ago affected me, but </em>he <em>was always there to say they made me </em>stronger<em>. </em>He <em>was the one that started teaching me that it's okay not to be okay with what I went through. Douxie always taught me the same things, but it never seemed to stick with me.</em></p><p>I opened my eyes to look up at Jim's face as his head nuzzled itself against the top of mine.</p><p>
  <em>But with him, it does and each time I seem to hate something, he shows me a different side to it I never knew before. Each time I feel like I'm worthless, he shows me something I never saw worth in before.</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes with a soft smile as I mimicked his motions back to him.</p><p>
  <em>There are days where I'm afraid that he'll see something that will make him leave. </em>
  <em>There are days where I'm afraid that he might break me with how much I rely on him. Times were I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day and be even more broken than I already am because he's gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he has a knack for proving me wrong.</em>
</p><p>"I won't be able to see you tomorrow until late, right?"</p><p>"Unless you want to meet my uncles, no." Jim chuckled at this as he knew how afraid I was to meet the father figures in his life. Meeting his mom for the first time was fine since we were just friends at the time and even after we told her that we were dating, she didn't treat me any differently. A bit of teasing, sure, but nothing more than that.</p><p>When it comes to meeting his uncles though, the two men that he says mean almost as much to him as his mother who he's given up everything for, I'm an anxious mess just thinking about it.</p><p>"Yeah. Not yet. Soon, but not yet." He just squeezed my hand gently which was still intertwined with his.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready. I won't force you into anything." I felt my heart skip a beat at his words.</p><p><em>He's so goddamn perfect. Patient. Understanding. Caring. How the fuck did he not have a serious relationship before this? Like seriously. Douxie warned me before we started dating that Jim wasn't used to something like this before, but it's shocking to hear after how he's so </em>good <em>at it. How in the hell was this guy not snatched up?</em></p><p>I laughed a little at my own thoughts as I brought my head up from his shoulder.</p><p>"Would you care to get your present now then?" He gave me a curious look.</p><p>"Are you sure? I can always wait."</p><p>"No, I'm sure. I'm kind of dying to see your reaction anyway."</p><p>"I guess it's only fair we exchange then." I gave him a curious look in return.</p><p>"You brought yours?" He gave a small shrug as a large grin took over his face once more.</p><p>"I was just gonna slip it under your tree when I woke up in the morning or something. I even asked Douxie to record your reaction for me."</p><p>"You weren't going to stay to see my reaction?"</p><p>"I've gotta be at mom's before eight and I know how you like to sleep in till noon at the latest after things like this. Holiday or not. I wasn't going to wake you up around seven something just to see your reaction for myself."</p><p>"Again, you're the perfect boyfriend." He gave me a hearty laugh in reply.</p><p>"Keep saying that and you might give me an ego." I just rolled my eyes at him as I started pulling him toward the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house.</p><p>"Come on. I have it hidden away in my room." I turned my attention toward where we were heading as he let me pull him along as I did earlier.</p><p>It didn't take long really for us to reach my room. Luckily for us though, Douxie made it so that our bedroom had a lock a key since he enjoyed throwing parties like these. That way our privacy was kept private when people decided to adventure upstairs. So the fear of a couple or two drunken idiots messing around my room was nothing to me as I unlocked my door.</p><p>I felt a little self-conscious having Jim in there with me even if he had seen it before. It was obvious as he took his normal spot at the foot of my bed as I went to my desk to retrieve his gift, but I still couldn't shake the nervousness that was creeping through my being with every move I made. I tried my best to shake it off as I walked toward Jim with his journal hidden behind my back.</p><p>"On the count of three?" He just smiled at me as he slipped his hand into his normal blue off-leather jacket's pocket.</p><p>"Of course. One."</p><p>"Two."</p><p>"Three." We spoke the word together as we both presented our gifts to one another. I watched with a smile as Jim's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.</p><p>"No <em>fucking </em>way." We exchanged the journal for the small black box he had within his other hand as he looked over the hand-carved book. "Holy shit." I just giggled at his reaction as he looked up to me like a child. "Did you make this?"</p><p>"It took a little bit, but yeah."</p><p>"<em>Holy shit.</em>" I couldn't help but laugh at him as he opened the front cover and looked at the first page. One of which I decided to draw a small sketch of the two of us together. It wasn't the best since the only reference I had was a single photo from when we went up to our favorite spot together, but by how he looked, I could tell that he loved it. "I feel a little embarrassed now. Mine is nothing compared to <em>this</em>." He closed the cover of the journal before looking back up at me.</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that." I sat down beside him as I opened the small box with a soft pop. What was within it was a metal marigold that looked hand-welded as well as hand-painted with the vibrant orange and yellow mixing into one another with ease. I pulled the necklace out of its box as my vision began to blur.</p><p>
  <em>"What are the flowers for </em>
  <em>Abuela?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're to guide your abuelo's spirit back to us."</em>
</p><p>I slipped the necklace over my head with ease before grasping the metal marigold once more.</p><p>
  <em>"What kind are they?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They are marigold, m</em>
  <em>i querida. The flowers of our people. The flowers of the dead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are they so pretty if they're for the dead?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because the beauty of them welcomes them home. Just as it will with you one day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do I have to be dead for that to happen, Abuela?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course not,"</em>
</p><p>I felt a tear run down my cheek as my grandma's words echoed within my head.</p><p>
  <em>"When someone loves you enough and you are willing, they will lead you home. We all need a way of leaving us home,"</em>
</p><p>"I didn't mean to make you cry or anything." Jim moved so that he was before me. Leaving his journal on the bed as he reached up and cupped both sides of my face. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything I just thought since you always seemed to love them and draw them and everything that you would like something like this." I gave him a smile before dropping the necklace onto my chest so I could reach out and place my hands on both sides of his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Dead or alive."</em>
</p><p>I pulled him close as I placed my lips onto his. Our lips meeting each other in a small rage of desperation while I tried my damnest to pour everything I could into the motion. I wanted him to <em>feel </em>how much I loved him at that moment. Even if it meant feeling as if it was burning from the lack of oxygen that soon occurred. We pulled apart from one another to give each other lovesick smiles. A small chuckle escaping him while he pressed his forehead against mine.</p><p>"I guess you like it then?"</p><p>"Shut up." He let out a laugh as I pulled him into another kiss. This one being a lot less desperate than the ones before. We pulled apart again after a few seconds. The two of us smiling at one another once more as we pressed our foreheads against one another.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Claire." I smiled at the sincerity within his voice. The tone being more loving than anything I could imagine.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Jim." We pulled each other close into a tight hug as just sat there. The music still pulsing from the floor below us before we made it so we were laying down on the foot of the bed together. His fingers combing through the ends of my hair as I brought my head under his chin.</p><p>
  <em>I may have hated this time of year.</em>
</p><p>I felt a smile dance across my lips as I felt him place a lazy kiss on the top of my head.</p><p>
  <em>But it was a merry Christmas indeed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You Deserve It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm a Christmas mess at the moment and I wanted to do another Christmas chapter for a story. It just felt right to do a Christmas day chapter for this one since the last update was based mainly on Christmas Eve. I hope that's alright with y'all, especially since I know that not everyone celebrates this holiday, but I hope you find join in this despite that.</p><p>All in all, I hope you enjoy this, my lovelies! Happy holidays and much love to all of you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though I never cared for Christmas, there were traditions at the Casperan household that I would celebrate with Merlin and Douxie ever since I moved in with them.</p><p>On the morning of Christmas, we would exchange gifts with one another. By the afternoon we would have dinner together like a lot of loud and annoying bastards. Especially if Zoe was able to join us. Then we would end the day together watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Mainly because it was Douxie's favorite Christmas movie, but also because it was realistic in Merlin's eyes. But even after Merlin's death, we continued the traditions as he had them. The same morning gift exchange and everything.</p><p>Yet this year, there was a pep in my step that even Zoe had noticed since it was extremely out of character for me. I had a cheerful demeanor that Douxie toyed with me on since he stated that it was like watching Wednesday Addams enjoying something other than genocide. But both of them knew exactly why as a certain metal marigold pendant hung above my chest and they wouldn't let it down even for a single moment.</p><p><em>"I think to thank Jim with something at some point." I felt Zoe nudge my arm as we all gathered on the floor together to watch the movie together. "I haven't seen you </em>actually <em>enjoy Christmas before. Is that boy made of magic or something?" I just giggled at Zoe's comment as Douxie sat down right beside her.</em></p><p>
  <em>"You haven't seen them just hanging out together yet. It's disgustingly adorable, honestly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As much as we were when we started dating?" Douxie just gave his girlfriend a lopsided grin as he placed an arm around her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Worse actually." I rolled my eyes playfully at the two of them as a smile danced on my lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate you both."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, the Papa Skull concert shirt you got me says otherwise, my friend." Douxie gave me a smirk as Zoe curled up into his side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I second that with the idea that she got me a set of Ramone stickers to put on my new guitar." It was now Zoe's turn to give me a smirk as I turned my attention to the TV screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up the both of ya and enjoy the movie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Love ya too, C-Bomb."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. Love you too, Claire Bear." I rolled my eyes at the one nicknames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love both of you as well."</em>
</p><p>I giggled at the memory as I laid down on my bed. My phone held close to my ear as Jim's voice flowed through the speaker like a distant melody.</p><p>"<em>She ended up spilling some of the greases from the ham into the stove! It nearly caused us to flea the house if it wasn't for the fact that the vent was working for once above the stove.</em>" I smiled as I heard a joyful laugh come from the other line. My heart fluttering a little at the sound as my mind betrayed me.</p><p>
  <em>Zoe and Douxie might be on the right track though.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I felt a small blush take over my face as I used my free hand to comb through my hair.</p><p>"But your mom somehow <em>didn't </em>catch the house on fire?"</p><p>"<em>I know right? I'm just as shocked as you are.</em>" His chuckle came through the speaker loud and clear as I couldn't help but join in his laughter.</p><p>
  <em>Could anything sound better than his laugh? I fucking doubt it, honestly. It's like a forbidden melody. Tempting and sweet and- Fucking hell Zoe was right about saying earlier that I'm a fucking simp for my boyfriend. When in the hell did you get this soft, Claire?</em>
</p><p>I shook my head a little as a warm feeling spread across my chest.</p><p>
  <em>Doesn't really matter now, honestly. Especially since I enjoy it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So how was your Casperan Christmas? Zoe and Douxie leave you alone in the living room like you said they did to you last Christmas or did they actually stick around this time?</em>"</p><p>"No, they stuck around this time. They only went off on their own personal endeavors when I decided that I had enough of the festivities for one evening."</p><p>"<em>Anything from your parents?</em>" I sighed as I heard the hesitant tone within Jim's voice.</p><p>"Other than a quick Merry Christmas from dad and a three-minute phone call with Enrique? Nothing really." I smiled as I remembered Jim's promise to my little brother. "He did end up getting the Gun-Robot thing you two were talking about. He was already asking when you were going to help him with it." Jim chuckled a little on the other line as the sound of something closing behind him could be heard.</p><p>"<em>Seems like we're going to have to take some time to go see him, huh?</em>"</p><p>"I guess so." I felt a curious look take over my face as I heard a sudden gush of wind go against the receiver on his end. "Jim?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah?</em>"</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"<em>Outside.</em>"</p><p>"Why are you outside? Didn't you say you were home already?"</p><p>"<em>Look out your window.</em>" I pushed myself up and off my bed before trotting over to my window only to be greeted by the sight of Jim in the driveway waving up at me. A bright blue old school chevy resting behind him as he sat on the hood of it. "<em>Gonna invite me in?</em>" I watched as he smiled while speaking into his phone that he had tucked next to his ear.</p><p>"Door. Now." He just gave me a soft laugh as I retreated from the window to meet him downstairs.</p><p>"<em>Whatever you say, Captain.</em>" With that, we ended the call as I made my way out of my room and down the staircase to meet Jim at the front door. Once I opened it and I saw him right in front of me, I couldn't help but jump at the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a tight hug.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I whispered the question in his ear as he just wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"I wanted to see you." I felt his arms tighten around me as he muttered the word to me. "Felt weird not spending time with you on a day like this."</p><p>"Was your family okay with you coming over here? I remember you saying that everyone stays the night at your mom's on Christmas. Spending the whole day together from when you arrive to when you leave the next day." He chuckled a little as he pulled back from me.</p><p>"They actually wanted me to come see you, but I didn't want them thinking I was putting us before them. You know?" I gave him a simple nod as I rested my hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Completely understandable."</p><p>"They also said something along the lines of how I looked like a sad puppy the whole time so my mom said, and I quote mind you, 'Go fucking see her already'." I giggled at that as he just smiled at me.</p><p>"Moping around without me, huh?" He gave me a toothy grin as his hands rested on my waist.</p><p>"Oh most definitely." His signature lopsided grin took over his lips as he leaned forward to press his forehead against mine. The smell of roses and burn grease coming off of him as my arms looped themselves around his neck.</p><p>"I've missed you too if that makes you feel any better." My fingers entangled themselves into the nape of his hair as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist.</p><p>"Better than ever." I smiled at his words before our lips met in a soft kiss. My mind running a million miles a minute as the single kiss turned into many as we stood there together.</p><p>
  <em>Lord in-. How did I end up deserving something like this? How did I end up going from the girl that didn't need a relationship to define her to the woman that now cares more about one person than anything within her life? All it took was one chance encounter. One single ask from an old friend to come work for him and I ended up falling in love with someone that makes me feel as if I mattered more than I ever thought before. Someone that made me feel good about myself. That made me feel worthy of something like this. Someone that loves me even with my scars and issues. A guy that would leave his family on Christmas not because I asked him to or anything, but because he missed me and they knew it.</em>
</p><p>I felt him pull me closer against him and I couldn't help but smile against his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Well, as they say though, Christmas is meant to be spent with those you love,</em>
</p><p>I combed my fingers through his hair as my smile widened on my lips before they met his once more.</p><p>
  <em>And I sure as hell love him.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I smiled as Claire nuzzled the top of her head into my neck as Home Alone played on the TV before us. Both of us were laying on the couch together as Claire laid on top of me as she normally would when we were watching something together. I've seen Home Alone nearly a million times since it was one of Blinky's favorite movies, but I didn't mind it as I felt Claire's rising chest against my own.</p><p>
  <em>I felt guilty at first when I felt my mom's house to drive all the way over here.</em>
</p><p>I reached up to toy with the ends of Claire's hair before the sound of a content shy escaped the tattoo artist.</p><p><em>But if you asked me if I regretted it at this point, it would be a hell </em>no.</p><p>I turned my head to look down at the woman laying on top of me to see a wide smile gracing her lips. Her right hand laying on top of my chest as her eyes were transfixed onto the screen. The glossed over look in her eyes telling me enough that she wasn't actually watching the movie but seemed to be enjoying herself all the same. I nuzzled the top of her head with my chin to see if it pulled a reaction out of her and what I got in response was a soft giggle as her smile just grew.</p><p>
  <em>I loved spending Christmas with my family, don't get me wrong, but it felt like something was missing the whole time I was there. Like a piece of me was nowhere to be seen. I thought I was rather discreet about it though, but having my mom poke at me being mopey without my girlfriend made me realize that I didn't have the greatest Pokerface to begin with.</em>
</p><p><em>But laying here with Claire, I feel whole again. Like everything is how it should be. It's cliche, but it's true. It felt </em>wrong <em>not at least spending a little bit of time with Claire on a day that is meant to be spent with those you love. It felt weird not having her there, even though I kept repeating to myself that she said she doesn't want to meet my uncles yet.</em></p><p>I smiled at the idea as I laid my head back so it was nearly engulfed by the pillow behind me.</p><p>
  <em>I hope she knows that they want to meet her more now than ever. Especially Blinky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This must be one hell of a girl for her to have you all in the dumps without her on a day like this." My uncle chuckled as he draped an arm over my shoulders. "Still can't wait to meet her. Whenever she's ready that is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh trust me, Blake. I think if she didn't meet me as her friend's mom first, she would be refusing to meet me as well." Blinky gave me a curious look as I just shrugged in reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That might be true, actually. She's just afraid of you and Uncle Aaron not liking her. That's all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why wouldn't we like her?! She's got you all in a trance! Any woman that can do that must be even more lovely than anything I've seen, that's for sure." Blinky chuckled as I just gave him a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not wrong on that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've met her family, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but she doesn't care for them. She doesn't have the best of history with them except her little brother. Her mom's not all that kind and her dad was rather hands-off when it came to the shit her mom put her through so her relationship with him isn't the greatest either."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poor thing. Must feel something awful on holidays like this then. Is she celebrating alone? If so, then I would have you go get her right this instant. If she wanted to or not." I laughed a little at Blinky's reply before answering his questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. She's celebrating with Douxie and his girlfriend. The two of them are like siblings so it's the closest thing to family she cares about."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well whenever she's ready, she'll be apart of our family as well. We'll give her a new one to care about, huh?" I smiled at his words as a blush took over my cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think she'll like that. Thanks, Uncle Blink."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anytime, my boy! Just don't get any ideas on the family thing, alright? We don't need little ones running around just yet. You wait till marriage before ya do that, okay?" My blush deepened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Un-Uncle B-Blink!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just saying!"</em>
</p><p>I chuckled at the memory from earlier today as I glanced back down at Claire. Her eyes were now shut as a gentle rhythm of breaths escaped her slowly. A soft smile gracing her lips while she blissfully slept on my chest.</p><p>
  <em>I never thought of anything too far into the future for both of us. I know I would give anything to keep her in my life, but I never actually sat down to think about what I wanted from our relationship. I always thought it was too soon to be thinking like that.</em>
</p><p>I tilted my head so I could place a small kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>
  <em>But I don't mind the idea of marrying her, oddly enough. Is that too soon to think? More than fucking likely, but that's all it is right now. Just a simple thought in a sea of many.</em>
</p><p>I laid my head back down as I closed my eyes gently.</p><p>
  <em>I think it all matters on whenever she's ready for whatever next step it is we decide to take. May it be meeting my uncles or something more-.</em>
</p><p>I felt a blush take over my cheeks as my mind tripped itself up on a single word.</p><p>
  <em>Intimate, it doesn't matter to me. Hell, she could decide she wanted to finally meet the rest of my family ten years from now and I wouldn't mind. Claire's one that needs time to feel comfortable with anything like this and luckily for me, I have the patience to wait for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love is like a staircase, anyway. Each floor is a different level of intimacy within the relationship and for someone like Claire, it's as if they don't have a railing to secure the idea that they won't fall. They have to take each flight of stairs step by step just so they make sure that they don't harm themselves in the process.</em>
  <em> I'm willing to stand at the top of the stairs and encourage her along the way.</em>
</p><p>I felt myself drift off into slumber as a single thought echoed within my mind.</p><p>
  <em>No matter how long it takes.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I came downstairs the morning after Christmas expecting Claire to be sitting at the little barstool counter that Douxie threw together for the both of them drawing her heart out. Ever since I became sisterly with the younger woman, I noticed it was something she would do like clockwork. It was her way of dealing with certain things. May they be joyful feelings or haunting memories, art was her way of coping with it all.</p><p>
  <em>What I didn't expect as I turned my head to look into the living room was the sight of Claire cuddled up with Jim on the couch as the 'Are you still watching?' screen glared at the sleeping couple. The two of them didn't seem to mind though as Claire's head was tucked away under Jim's chin as his arms looped around loosely at her waist.</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the sight as I turned to grab a water bottle from the fridge.</p><p>
  <em>It's nice seeing Claire happy. Especially within the presence of someone outside of Douxie and me. For years she was distant with her emotions. The only person truly being welcomed into the hell that was her past being the man that protected her like the little sister he never had. But seeing her with Jim was relieving. Out of everyone I knew, she of all people deserved to be happy. Especially the hell she went through.</em>
</p><p>I shuttered a little as I remembered the first time I saw her in one of her more haunting moments.</p><p><em>"Don't </em>fucking <em>touch me!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Claire, you need to calm down. It was just a dream, love."</em>
</p><p><em>"It didn't </em>feel <em>like one, Douxie!" Claire hissed the words at him. "It was as if he was right fucking </em>there<em>, Douxie. I could fucking </em>feel <em>it. It was as if I was drugged again. Like I was </em>there <em>again." Her voice softened as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I never want to go back to that. I never want to feel that way again."</em></p><p>
  <em>"I know, Claire." Douxie approached her slowly with his hands at his sides. "And I won't let that happen, remember? Merlin and I promised that and I won't let our word go to waste. You know that." She gave him a single nod as he got closer to her. "But I can't help you unless you let me in, alright?" She dropped her arms to her sides as she gave him another nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright." Her voice was barely above a whisper before lifting her gaze to look up toward the man before her. "I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've got nothing to be sorry about, sis." Douxie gave her a wide smile as he opened his arms out toward her. "Now how about a hug, huh? I have a feeling you're needing one." Without a second thought, Claire closed the gap between them as her face buried itself into his shoulder.</em>
</p><p><em>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking </em>sorry<em>."</em></p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, love." Douxie whispered to her as he gave me a sorry look. "It's okay."</em>
</p><p>I looked back over toward the joyfully sleeping Claire.</p><p>
  <em>She's a lot happier than she was back then.</em>
</p><p>I smiled at the idea as I watched her nuzzle into her boyfriend's neck.</p><p>
  <em>She's also a lot more willing to be close to others as well. Especially with him.</em>
</p><p>I decided at this point to take myself away from the soft scene as I took the trip back up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>I hoped you enjoyed this Christmas, Claire. I really hope it was a merry one for you.</em>
</p><p>I smiled over my shoulder as I glanced back at the sweet showcase.</p><p>
  <em>You deserve it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No Matter What It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY, so this might get... Special? Maybe? This whole story is about messing with ideas and concepts that I haven't messed with before.</p><p>One being something that I've been wanting to toy with but too much of a fucking virgin and softy to toy with... Smut.</p><p>I know that might not be good for anyone else, but as I warned before with this story, this is all about toying with stuff and that's something as a writer that I feel as if would push my writing just a little bit further.</p><p>SOOOOOO~ There isn't going to be a smutty chapter really, but I'm building up to it somewhat.</p><p>ANYWAY! I hope you guys are okay with that and I hope you enjoy this update! :) Much love mates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Intimacy was something I used to my advantage as a teenager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew that my parents were trying to control my life, but I knew that they could never control what I did to my body. So whenever I felt as if I wanted to feel something else than my hate and spite against my parents and against the hell they put me through, I found love and intimacy within others. The birth control my mother had me on since I was fourteen for my period flows being my best friend throughout this time in my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did I regret this at the time? No. It felt wonderful. It made me feel something more than the darkness and hatred that I had held against my parents. It made me feel loved in some way when no one else did at the time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now I feel so nervous just thinking about stuff like that.</em>
</p><p>I felt Jim wrap an arm lazily around my waist as we laid together on the hills that were my white sheets and purple comforter.</p><p>
  <em>Especially with him.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I felt him nuzzle his face into the top of my hair.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, we nap together a lot. Can't believe I just noticed that, honestly.</em>
</p><p>I let out a small laugh as I felt Jim stir slightly behind me.</p><p>
  <em>He deserves rest though.</em>
</p><p>I placed a hand on top of his that was resting on my stomach.</p><p>
  <em>The boy has two jobs, a makeshift family, two best friends, a girlfriend, and a small circle of friends outside of that to keep up with. Must be tiring at the very least.</em>
</p><p>I looked down at his arm that was flung around my waist to see the familiar tattoo sitting upon the inner skin of his forearm. My hand now moving to trace it instead of just resting upon his.</p><p>
  <em>But somehow he's able to keep up with it all.</em>
</p><p>"I know I should get up soon," My smile only widened as I heard his sleepy voice bury itself into the top of his head. "But I don't want to leave."</p><p>"Who says you have to?" He pulled his forearm out from under my tracing fingertips before slipping his hand into mine and intertwining our fingers together.</p><p>"I wonderful thing called work."</p><p>"Blinky's?" I heard him hum in reply as he just buried his face further into my hair. "He's really running you ragged, huh?"</p><p>"Late night shifts at the shop is nothing in comparison to early morning shifts at mom's."</p><p>"That's because you're not a morning person." He just hummed once more as he pulled me closer against him. "<em>Jim</em>. You keep cuddling me like that and you might end up going nowhere."</p><p>"I don't <em>want </em>to go anywhere so don't tempt me." I giggled at the childish tone in his voice before slipping my hand out of his and patting his forearm.</p><p>"Okay, time to get you up."</p><p>"But <em>Claire</em>." I laughed wholeheartedly as he whined. I tried pulling myself out of his grasp but he just snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me back into the bed with him. "I don't wanna."</p><p>"Jim!" I laughed as I turned around in his arms to try to push myself up by placing my hands on his chest. He just gave him a sleepy grin as I brought myself up to look him in the eye. His bright blue eyes were half-lidded but somehow they were even brighter now than ever before. His dark hair was messy and tossed around due to how my favorite flower boy couldn't lay still for more than ten or so minutes, but all of this mixed together just made him an even greater sight to uphold.</p><p>
  <em>I might be a little nervous with him. Especially with the ideas of intimacy that I've had in the past.</em>
</p><p>I leaned forward and captured his lips without a second thought as my hands moved to cup both sides of his face.</p><p>
  <em>But I think it's for the better, honestly. Then I won't be rushing in and messing everything up with such a perfect guy.</em>
</p><p>He placed his hands on my waist as we deepened the soft kiss.</p><p><em>I love him. More than I thought was even possible for me to even </em>feel<em>.</em></p><p>I felt myself straddle his waist as his hands moved away from my waist so he could entangle his fingers into the mess that must have been my hair.</p><p>
  <em>And I want to prove it to him so desperately.</em>
</p><p>His fingertips grazed my scalp as I licked at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth almost immediately as if he knew instantly what I wanted from him.</p><p>
  <em>But I know I'll be his first and that's frightening to me. I love him, yes, but there's something so haunting about being that for him. The idea that if we mess this up someway somehow that he would have to remember me like that brings an eerie feeling within my chest.</em>
</p><p>I nearly felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as our tongues battled slightly for the territory that was each other's mouths while the taste of strawberries took over my senses like it was second nature.</p><p><em>How in the hell could he taste like this? Like how? I've never even seen him </em>eat <em>strawberries.</em></p><p>I felt his left hand place itself on my waist as the ache of lack of air caused my chest to constrict within my ribcage. I pulled back from him and placed my forehead against his while both of us smiled like fools as we were panting in reaction to our small actions.</p><p>
  <em>But Christ do I want to enjoy it.</em>
</p><p>"I should be getting ready." I felt him comb his fingers through my hair as he looked up toward me as if I was some kind of living Mona Lisa. "I really don't want to though."</p><p>"After what we just did there, I wouldn't want to either." He just chuckled at me as we both moved so he could get up to his feet. He grabbed his button-down mechanic's shirt that was laying down at the foot of my bed before leaning over and giving me a quick peck to my lips.</p><p>"I'll call you when I'm. If you're still up that is."</p><p>"I'll more than likely will." I smiled at him before she shared another quick kiss. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you too." He pulled back and flung on his mechanic's shirt over his white v-neck and black khaki's before making his way out of my room and down the stairs. All as I flung myself back onto the bed with a frustrated groan.</p><p>
  <em>And this is what I get for still being a hormonal teenager in my twenties.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You're kidding me, right?" I groaned as I heard Toby's teasing laughter. "You're nervous over <em>that </em>of all things?"</p><p>"Can we not joke about this right now as I'm chilling in the pit here?" I unscrewed the oil filter from the parked car as Toby's laughter still rang within the enclosed auto shop.</p><p>"Hell no!" I grumbled as Toby just continued laughing at my blushing face as he was looking at me through the grate of the pit under the floor of the garage. "You're scared of having consensual sex with your <em>girlfriend</em>." Toby snickered a little more as he gave me a curious look almost immediately afterward. "I don't think I've ever heard of that, either. But you've always been a unique one so honestly, it doesn't surprise me." I sighed as I brought up the oil pan to drain out the bad oil from where the oil filter was.</p><p>"What's so wrong about being scared?"</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Jimbo." I looked up toward Toby as I moved the pan down to the floor so that it could drip into the metal tin. "It's just, haven't you two already-?"</p><p>"Nope." I reached over toward where Toby one as he gave me the new oil filter with a confused look.</p><p>"You haven't at <em>all</em>?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Not even-?"</p><p>"The closest we have done to anything like that is make-out sessions. Even then, they don't go that far."</p><p>"And you've been dating for what? Six months?"</p><p>"Almost seven." I twisted the new oil filter into place before glancing over toward Toby once more. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"</p><p>"There's nothing <em>wrong </em>with that. I just thought you two would have-. You know what? That feels weird saying out loud." I chuckled at his embarrassed face as I emptied the oil into a small bucket I had over to the side. "So you're still a-."</p><p>"As much of a virgin as fucking Mother Mary." I dropped the oil pan onto the floor before grabbing the bucket.</p><p>"Well that's not really a Virgin Mart now is it?" Toby chuckled at himself before giving me a confused look. "But Claire isn't, right?"</p><p>"Yup." I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my forearm as I tried my best to keep oil from getting on the skin there before grabbing the bucket handle in one quick swoop.</p><p>"That's gotta be frightening. Especially being in your twenties."</p><p>"Don't remind me." I made my way over to the staircase leading to the main floor of the garage as Toby stayed where he was. "It's fucking petrifying, really. Like, what if I'm jack shit at it? There's so much about it that I'm worried about fucking it up."</p><p>"Does she know that you're a virgin?"</p><p>"Yeah, but we haven't really spoken about it since the time it was brought up."</p><p>"How many has she been with?"</p><p>"Two that she remembers." I heard my voice darken as I poured the oil down the filtration drain we had.</p><p>"Oh. Not including the-." I only hummed in reply as he seemed to understand the main reason for my hesitation. "So you're more afraid of doing something-."</p><p>"And she had a panic attack because I remind her of something. Yeah." I dropped the bucket as I looked over toward the car we were working on. "The only thing that needs to be done now is the air filter change. Unless you were able to do that while fucking with me."</p><p>"Nope, but I can get right on it." Toby turned to head toward the front of the car before turning toward me once more. "But Jimbo?" I gave him a curious look as I pulled my handkerchief out of my pants pocket to wipe the oil off my hands. "Everything will be okay, alright? You two love each other. It'll be alright. Even if it's sloppy or not as you imagine it. Trust me. If that was true, Darci would have broken up with me a long time ago." I chuckled a little before giving him a soft smile.</p><p>"Thanks, Tobes."</p><p>"Anytime, Jimbo." He gave me a bright smile before turning toward the car once more. "NOW! Air filter time!" I chuckled as I turned toward the stairs to head down toward my pit once more.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's right. It'll be alright.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I pocketed my handkerchief.</p><p>
  <em>We love each other. We'll continue to as well. With or without the intimacy.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Huh. So that's your problem, eh?" I blushed under Douxie's gaze as I wanted to slip as low as I could in my seat.</p><p>"Quit looking at me like that. I feel like a sinner in a house full of saints."</p><p>"Aw, sis. If you think <em>you're </em>a sinner for just <em>wanting </em>sex with your boyfriend, then I guess I'm fucking <em>Satan</em>."</p><p>"EW!" I gagged before burying my face into my hands. "Oh God, I don't need images like that in my head!"</p><p>"Hey, I said nothing other than saying I'm Satan in comparison. You're fault for the images." I looked up toward him to shoot him a glare as he just gave me a cheeky smile.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"If you hated me, you wouldn't be talking to me about your relationships." Douxie leaned his weight onto the counter as a more serious look took over his face. "But seriously, why are you so worried about this? I thought you said when the time comes, it comes. What changed your mind?"</p><p>"The fact that when that time comes it's going to be something that Jim will remember forever even if we don't work out." Douxie gave me a knowing look as his voice softened.</p><p>"And what do you mean if it doesn't work out? Do you think you and Jim will break up or something?"</p><p>"No! God, no. I love him. I wouldn't even <em>think </em>about us ever-." I stopped as I let out a soft sigh. I fiddled with my hands in my lap a little before closing my eyes for a moment. I took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly as sudden memories filled within my head as if they were from yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>"STOP!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You weren't saying stop yesterday."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm serious!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw come on, </em>
  <em>Nuñez. Don't hold out on me now."</em>
</p><p><em>"I said </em>stop<em>."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Well, I guess we both aren't getting what we want, huh?"</em>
</p><p>A flash of devious hazel eyes filled my mind before shaking myself from the memory before swallowing dryly.</p><p>"The action itself." Douxie gave me a confused look but allowed me time to explain myself as I opened my eyes slowly. "I'm afraid that I'll panic. That he'll do something that is not even <em>similar </em>to what they did and then I'll have a flashback or something and ruin it. I don't want his first experience to end with me freaking out on him and making him feel as if he did something wrong."</p><p>"Claire," I tilted my head a little as he gave me a simple 'Are you kidding me' look. "I will be completely honest with the fact that you are freaking out over a guy who had held you through your other, well, <em>episodes</em>," Douxie hesitated for a moment as he tried to make sure the word was what he was looking for. "And didn't even <em>question </em>it when he witnessed the first one." He pushed himself away from the counter before reaching out across it to place his hands onto my shoulders. "Any other guy probably would freak out at least the slightest, but Jim knows your traumas. Even if he does, knowing that boy, he would be more worried about <em>you </em>than about what in the hell you two are doing together."</p><p>
  <em>Well,</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I pulled my gaze away from the older man.</p><p>
  <em>That does sound like him.</em>
</p><p>"You're right." I looked back up toward him as I gave him a soft smile. "I'm just overthinking."</p><p>"Exactly." He pulled his hands back from me as a large smile took over his face. "Now, I rather not be talking about my sister's sex life with someone that is basically my little brother." He went to turn toward the kitchen but stop before looking at me once more. "I have a strong sense of deja vu right now." I couldn't help but laugh at him as he turned his attention toward what he was doing in the kitchen once more.</p><p>
  <em>Douxie's right.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I jumped up from my seat and moved around the counter to give the older man a hand.</p><p>
  <em>I'm worried about something that I should know Jim wouldn't overreact about. Jim's never caused issues with my panic attacks before. Why would a change in mood change anything about that?</em>
</p><p>"But since we're on the topic still," I snapped out of my thoughts as I rolled up my sleeves and started washing my hands. "I'll put a box of protection in your nightstand just in case something arises for you two." I blushed as I rushed through washing my hands before grabbing the hand towel to smack Douxie with it.</p><p>"Fuck! You!" I yelled out the word in beat with when the towel smacked the fellow artist in his right bicep.</p><p>"HEY! At least I'm willing to lend you a hand here!"</p><p>"I didn't need to know you had some already!"</p><p>"Claire, darling. I had my long term girlfriend over for the holidays recently. Do you think I wouldn't have any in hand?" I smacked him with the towel once more as he just chuckled in reply. "Not even going to get a thank you for helping you from having that awkward conversation with the store clerks?" My blush only deepened as I muttered out my reply.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome, little Maria." I felt him ruffle the hair at the top of my head before gesturing toward the dough he was messing with. "Now, you take over the dough. You've always been better at making the tortillas than I am."</p><p>"That's because I was taught how to make them ever since I was a literal <em>child</em>."</p><p>"Exactly." I smiled as he gave me a warm-hearted smile. I couldn't help but smile in reply before turning my attention toward the dough.</p><p>
  <em>He might be a pain in the ass.</em>
</p><p>Douxie joined me at my side as he started doing whatever else it was that he was planning on doing with our dinner we were making.</p><p>
  <em>But I'm lucky as hell to have a brother like him. Teasing and all.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I swallowed dryly as I felt Claire's fingers tug at the roots of my hair.</p><p>
  <em>I swear to god I'm going to die in this girl's hands.</em>
</p><p>I placed my hands on her hips as my heartbeat spiked high as fuck in my chest. Her tongue licking at my bottom lip as I nearly jolted in the brunette's hair.</p><p>
  <em>Christ, Jim. You've done this how many times and you're still acting like this? Gain some confidence, jackass.</em>
</p><p>I tightened my grip on her as I felt a small moan escape the girl that was sitting within my lap.</p><p><em>I swear to </em>GOD <em>she's going to give me a heart attack.</em></p><p>She pulled back a little as a mischievous smile took over her face before she placed her hands onto my shoulders before pushing me back so we both fell onto her bed. A small yelp escaping me as she straddled my waist like she did the other day. Our lips still connected as I tightened my hold on her hips. Everything felt right. My veins felt like they were being filled with electricity as her touch grazed my skin. A chill running down my spine as a small moan escaped her mouth and into my own. I felt bliss as I held her close against me. My grip only tightening on her as she laid down on top of me.</p><p>
  <em>Everything was perfect to me. Everything was beautiful to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until she suddenly froze and pulled back from me.</em>
</p><p>"Claire?" I looked up toward her to see a ghostly glaze filling her hazel eyes. "Claire?" A distant look filled her eyes as I just decided to pull her into a tight hug and wrapped my arms around her waist. Once her face was hidden away in my right shoulder, I heard a soft whimper come from her as she placed her hands onto my chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay." I reached up with my left hand to toy with her hair at the scalp like I knew she enjoyed as my right hand just rubbed gentle circles into her lower back. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I smiled as I turned my head to place a small kiss on the side of her head. "You don't need to push yourself for me. Stuff like this takes time."</p><p>"And you're just willing to wait?" I smiled at her soft voice as I just held her closer against me.</p><p>"I'll wait a hundred years if you needed me too." I felt her giggled against me as she shook a little as a small whimper escaped her.</p><p>"God I love you." I just chuckled at her as I continued to toy with her hair and rub circles into her back still.</p><p>"I love you too, Claire." My smile widened a little more as I wrapped my right arm around her waist but continued to toy with her hair gently.</p><p>
  <em>Everything might have been perfect, but I know exactly why it was in the first place.</em>
</p><p>I held her tightly against me as I felt her wrap her arms gently around my neck.</p><p>
  <em>But it wasn't the physical stuff that caused it to be perfect. It was her herself.</em>
</p><p>I place a small kiss on the side of her head once more before laying my head back down onto her bedsheets. Her forearms being my true pillows as I held her close.</p><p>
  <em>And I'll wait a million years just to have her with me in a moment like that where she felt comfortable. Where she isn't being haunted by her past or having to think of anything like that. Because no matter what, I love her and I know that I'll do whatever it takes to make her feel as if she can be free from it all with me.</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes gently as I felt her start breathing gently against me.</p><p>
  <em>No matter how long it takes.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... This was an adventure. Going from severe angst to a gay virgin writing about almost straight sex... I went on a complete 360 here and I don't know what that says about me at the moment lol. Why did I cut off that moment? I kinda felt like this was taking a little too long to write. Also... It felt uncomfortable writing it where I was at the time and I just wanted it to be over with lol.</p><p>ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If there was one thing I knew about my boyfriend was the fact that he would rather suffer in silence than allow anyone else to bear the weight of his burdens. Especially when he thinks that the people around him are dealing with enough as it is.</em>
</p><p>I tightened my arms around him as I heard him whimper within his sleep.</p><p>
  <em>And this was one of those moments I was able to help my favorite little Atlas in his time of need without him being able to fight me on it.</em>
</p><p>I rubbed gentle circles on his back as he buried his face into my neck. His sleepy voice repeating something incoherent in my collarbone, but I was more worried about trying to soothe him instead of finding out what exactly he was dreaming about.</p><p>
  <em>Even though by the way he's holding onto me, I can probably tell what exactly it was.</em>
</p><p>"Don't go. You'll-." His voice suddenly silenced himself as I felt him tighten his arms on me.</p><p>
  <em>And that just proved it.</em>
</p><p>I frowned as I continued to rub gentle circles on his back.</p><p>
  <em>This wasn't the first time Jim has had an episode like this. Nightmares were a reoccurring thing for him and when I asked Douxie about it after the first time I ever encountered Jim having one, he just said that they would range from small nightmares to full-on night terrors mattering on how he was doing or if he was distracted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But one thing he told me to be careful about was around the beginning of January, they would start randomly getting frantic and reoccurring. Originally, they were just sporadic. They would appear every now and again, but they weren't anything major.</em>
</p><p>I felt his fingers intertangle themselves into the simple black tank top I was wearing as he mumbled more words into my collarbone.</p><p>
  <em>Now though, I know exactly what Douxie was talking about.</em>
</p><p>I combed my fingers through Jim's hair with my fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp. His grip loosened just the slightest, but it was still obvious he was in the middle of his dream.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to talk about it?" I combed my fingers through Jim's hair as his head rested in my lap. His ocean eyes were darker than normal with red splotches due to the tears that were flowing from them only minutes before, but he still looked up toward me with the softest gaze imaginable as I watched him contemplate his options within that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not really. But you've always been so honest with me with everything no matter how difficult it was. I can't just-."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." I smiled down at him as I scratched lightly at the top of his head. He closed his eyes for a moment before releasing a content sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't that my line?" He opened his eyes slowly as a small smile danced across his lips. Despite the scars dancing across the bridge of his nose, down his cheek, and across his eye, he looked as fragile as glass within that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A relationship is a two-way street, Jim." I raked my fingers through his hair once more as his smile just widened. "You need to be taken care of too." He closed his eyes slowly once more as he leaned his head back further into my thighs. He seemed to be searching for the right words to say, so I just sat there silently as I waited for him to gather what he wanted to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you about my godfather Vendel, right?" I hummed in reply as he opened his eyes slowly once more. "I don't think I ever told you about Draal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Draal?" I tilted my head a little as the very unique name fell from my boyfriend's lips. I knew his "family" had a thing for unique names, but this hit the nail on the head.</em>
</p><p><em>"My godbrother." My eyes widened a little as that was the first time I had </em>ever<em> heard of Jim having a godbrother. I knew of Vendel from stories Douxie would tell me of his, Jim's, and Toby's adventures growing up, but I never heard of the name Draal a single time. "I met him for the first time when I was seven. His dad was a really close friend of Vendel's. He died a few weeks earlier and since Draal had no other family to take him in, Vendel decided to adopt him himself."</em></p><p>
  <em>"So he was like an adoptive cousin kind of ordeal?" Jim just nodded his head before continuing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He was a little standoffish at first, but we learned to get along over time. I still cared about him like a brother and we ended up training together, but we always had this tension between us. Especially when Vendel died. It was like we were fighting for his affection and I didn't even know it." He let out a soft chuckle that sounded both broken yet heavenly at the same time. "After he passed though, I think he realized rather suddenly that I never wanted that for us. We grew closer at that. He even helped me set up the original training space I had in my mom's basement."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I feel a 'but' coming along." I smiled as he let out a soft chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But," The happy look that took over his face as he was laughing suddenly faded as a soft frown took over his lips. "He got wrapped with the wrong people when he got into college my junior year. Specifically, this older guy named Gunmar, his son Bular, and this girl Nomura. Gunmar was the leader of this crew called the Darklanders and somehow talked Draal into joining it. Knowing the asshole, he probably used the fact he was in the same platoon Vendel was in when they were both in the army and that Vendel would have wanted him being taken care of by an old friend. I wouldn't run it past the sick fuck to do so." He growled out his words before letting out a sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm guessing hanging around those people changed him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"More than just changed him. Gunmar would manipulate him to do his bidding, Bular would let his daddy issues get the best of him and then take it out on Draal in return, and then Nomura," He stopped for a second as he took in a deep breath. "Nomura was the one trying to get him out of it. At first, she never cared for Draal. She thought he was just another kid her age they recruited to toy with and ditch before they became a reliability. But she ended up telling me several years after everything that she found herself falling for him. She tried her damnest to get him out of it, but-."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We were too late." He looked up toward me with a broken look in his eyes. "He went missing one night and I was worried about him. I had this tracker thing set up between our phones since I was always worried about him just disappearing one day due to Gunmar's fucked up ways, so I tracked his phone to this alleyway in the heart of Arcadia just to be greeted by the sight of him laying a pool of his own blood. A bullet shell to his right as his face was swollen all to hell. There wasn't anything I could do for him. He already lost too much blood by the time I found him and his normally dark skin was this ghostly grey."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you do then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I held him. I held him as he kept muttering the words "I'm sorry" to me as if it was his fault that he got shot in the back by some asshole." He turned his attention up toward the ceiling as his eyes glossed over. "I remember everything from that night. The way the sirens wailed from up the street. How his voice was barely above the sound of pattering raindrops that were bouncing across the concrete. The way he went limp in my arms before the ambulance I called for even reached the street we were on. Everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And that's what you keep having nightmares about?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Always." He gave me a weak smile before continuing. "Having someone that was the closest you had to an actual brother family-wise die in your arms half past midnight in the pouring rain can be just a little traumatizing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever happened to the people that caused it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The shooter was found. Was this young kid that was just doing as he was told, supposedly. The Darklanders got dispanded because it was the first time someone died in their crew and it actually caused a commotion. I think I even actually saw it get covered on the news unlike some of the other shit they got away with. Gunmar got caught for something two years ago. Bular's doing something with trying to get his dad out of jail."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about the girl? The one trying to help Draal out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nomura actually works at the museum. I check up on her every now and again. Especially around the anniversary of his death. Last I knew though, she's been doing well for herself."</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I remembered the caring tone in his voice as my mind brought its attention back to the present. I felt him jolt a little against me as I knew instantly that he woke up from the nightmare at this point.</p><p>"Claire?" His voice was soft as I just continued to toy with his hair.</p><p>"You're okay, mi amor," I whispered softly to him as I felt him bury his face deeper into my neck. "You're okay." He sniffled a little as wrapped his arms around my waist. His forearms lifting me up slightly off the bed before resting me down on top of them gently. I leaned my head up and placed a soft kiss on top of the mess that was his bed hair as he let out a soft chuckled against my skin.</p><p>"You know. I was worried for a moment there." I tilted my head a little as I leaned my head back onto to be greeted by his ocean eyes staring up at me.</p><p>"Why would you be worried?"</p><p>"The dream changed this time."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"Not yet." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my jaw before burying his face into my collarbone. "But let's just say I'm fucking ecstatic you're still here." I giggled a little at him as I laid my head against his.</p><p>"You know I won't leave until you wake up." I scratched my fingertips at the back of his head as I felt him shake his head a little.</p><p>"Not in that way. But I still rather not talk about it." I felt my eyes widen as I realized what he meant.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dreamt I-. No wonder why he was more clingy than normal.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah. We can ignore that one for now." He laughed a little against the skin of my neck once more as I just tightened my grip on him.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"You have nothing to my sorry about, Jim. Nightmares happen. They're apart of healing." I smiled as he brought his head up once more. "At least that's what this really cute guy told me once."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Jim smirked as his eyes met mine. "Tell me more about him." I giggled as I brought both my hands to his cheeks.</p><p>"Well," I rubbed my thumbs on his cheekbones as he pushed himself up to eye level. "He's really strong for being able to deal with so much that he does. He loves his family and friends with everything that he has within him."</p><p>"Sounds like a really cool guy." I hummed as he brought his forehead against mine.</p><p>"And I love him more than anything."</p><p>"I have a feeling that he feels the same way." I felt my heart skip a beat as our noses brushed against one another.</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"I can prove it." One of his arms pulled itself out from underneath me so that he could tilt my head up a little before our lips met softly. I slipped both of my hands up into his hair as his hand kept itself gently caressing under my chin. Our lips would only separate themselves for a millisecond before they would meet once more. The kisses we shared were long, but just as loving and passionate as any other one we had ever had before. I felt him lower me slowly back onto the bed instead of being on top of his forearm before his left hand found itself way onto my hip.</p><p>"I love you." I was able to say the words in quick succession before our lips met once more. "So fucking much."</p><p>"I love you too." I felt his left hand slipped down to the top of my left thigh as he whispered the words against my lips. I felt a chill run down my spine.</p><p>"Don't tease me, Lake." He just gave me a smirk before placing his forehead against mine once more.</p><p>"When have I ever been a tease?" I rolled my eyes before pulling him into another kiss. My legs making their way around his abdomen so that I could keep him close against me. I felt the weight shift on the bed beside me as I knew his hands were now pressed down on both sides of me. I didn't even notice my hands traveling down both sides of his neck and down onto his shoulders until I was then clutching the cloth of his faded blue t-shirt. He pulled back from me gently before he spoke lowly. "Are you asking for something there, Nuñez?"</p><p>"What if I am?" He just gave me a gentle smile before pulling himself back a little.</p><p>"Cause I'll do what you ask from me." His voice was soft as I looked over the dilated look in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Am I ready for this?</em>
</p><p>I tightened my grip on his shirt as I swallowed dryly. His blue orbs looking down at me intently as he patiently waited for my answer.</p><p>
  <em>He sure as hell looks ready. What's the harm then?</em>
</p><p>I pulled at his shirt a little.</p><p>"Can you-?" I blushed as I felt like an embarrassed child asking him to take the article of clothing off of him.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Claire." He brought himself up to a kneeling position as my legs kept themselves loosely wrapped around him. I watched intently as he grabbed his shirt by the hem and lifted it above his head agonizingly slow. I soaked up the slight details of his anatomy like a sponge though as he brought the shirt over his head.</p><p><em>I knew since the moment I met him that he was a fit guy, but I didn't know the bastard had fucking </em>abs<em>for fucks sake.</em></p><p>My blush only deepened as he tossed his shirt off to the side after sliding it off his toned arms. His muscles were still developing since his abdomen had a nice four-pack that looked as if it was slowly making itself into a six-pack with a little more time in his training room of a basement. His broad shoulders had a decent amount of muscle as I found myself placing my hands upon them to feel the soft skin that covered the toned features of his body.</p><p>"You seem to like what you see." He leaned back into his original position as his hands placed themselves on both sides of me. A large smirk dancing across his face as he brought himself only a few inches above me.</p><p>"Shut up and kiss me, Lake." He just chuckled as I pulled him back down so our lips could meet once more. My legs tightening around him as I ran my hands over the freshly exposed skin.</p><p>
  <em>How much muscle can a flower boy have? I get that he does boxing on the side, but Jesus Christ.</em>
</p><p>I bragged my fingertips gently across his skin as I felt him let out a soft moan against my lips.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I could get used to this.</em>
</p><p>I felt him lay the weight of him gently against my chest before his hands cupped themselves under my thighs. My eyes nearly shot open at the motion as I ding my nails into the skin of his back just a little bit.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus. Fucking. Christ. I'm going to explode.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Jesus fucking Christ I'm going to fucking explode.</em>
</p><p>My heart was ragging within my chest as my lips kept meeting Claire's in a soft yet rather hungered kiss. Our tongues meeting every once in a while as her hands traveled over my skin. I had the soft skin of her thighs within my palms, but I knew I wanted to explore more than what her sleeping short allowed for me.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to fucking lose my mind.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, she pulled back and sat up a little. Before I could even ask her anything about what she was doing, she pulled the thin tank top she was wearing up and over her head before tossing it over the side of the bed. I blushed at the sudden confidence the woman had as I glanced over her newly exposed skin.</p><p>
  <em>Yep. Definitely going to lose my mind.</em>
</p><p>"Liking what you see, Lake?"I swallowed dryly as I felt all the confidence I had before fade right out of me.</p><p><em>And I was the tease</em>.</p><p>I keptmy eyes on hers as I leaned back down and placed a quick kiss to her lips.</p><p>"You're beautiful." I glanced down to her exposed stomach where I placed a gentle hand across where I knew scarred skin was hiding under the vibrate displays her tattoos covered them with. "More than you'll ever believe."</p><p>"God I love you." I just smiled at her reply as she pulled me into another kiss.</p><p>
  <em>How can someone's skin be so soft?</em>
</p><p>I nearly chuckled at the single thought as I brushed my hands up and down Claire's sides. My thumbs grazing the sides of her already exposed breast as I tried my best to not show the internal panic I was processing.</p><p>
  <em>Like seriously? She's fucking perfect. Even her scars are beautiful. I bet they were even before she covered them. She would be able to make that possible.</em>
</p><p>I felt her hands slip off my shoulders before they reached down beside us to toy with the drawstrings of my sweats.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. <em>This is seriously happening, huh? This isn't a dream, right? Not some fucked up simulation that I'll wake up from any moment now?</em></p><p>As if reading my mind, Claire pulled back and pressed her forehead against mine. Her gentle voice cutting through the night silence with ease.</p><p>"Are you sure about this? We can stop here if you're not ready."</p><p><em>Not ready? I think I've been ready</em> <em>for a few minutes now, darling.</em></p><p>I glanced over toward the clock resting on Claire's nightstand to see the number 3:05 glaring back at us.</p><p>"Do you think we'll wake up Douxie?"</p><p>"Is it wrong for me to not give a fuck?"</p><p>"Honestly," I brought my attention back down toward my girlfriend as a smile danced across my lips. "I'll wake up the whole neighborhood if you wanted to."</p><p>"If you think you can make me scream like that, I'm all fucking for it." I felt a blush take over my cheeks. "You're too innocent for your own good sometimes."</p><p>"Not a bad thing, right?"</p><p>"Not at all." She wrapped her hands around my neck before pulling me down to kiss my lips once more. "Even then," She spoke softly in between soft kisses. "This is all about just feeling." I felt her right hand press itself firmly on my chest as a wicked smile took over her face. "Just don't think too much and you'll be fine."</p><p>"You sure?" Her legs adjusted so that her knees were holding me in place before suddenly flipping us over so my back was now firmly pressed against her bedsheets. I looked up to her with wide eyes as her hands placed themselves firmly on my chest. A wicked smile was taking over her face which I couldn't pull my attention away from even though there was a certain sight not too far away that any other guy would be gawking at.</p><p>"Most definitely." Before I could even think, her lips caught mine once more. She laid herself gently on top of my chest as our bare skin pressed together.</p><p><em>I can't get over how </em>soft<em> she is.</em></p><p>The thought entered my mind as my hands trailed up and down her skin as if this would be my first and last time doing so. I even found this little dip at the bottom of her spine that was adorable as fucking <em>hell</em>. Especially when she shivered as I traced my fingertips along it. One of her hands suddenly left my chest before I heard her rummage around with something within the draw of her nightstand. I didn't give it much thought as I decided to take the opportunity to kiss along her jaw and neck. I pulled her as close to me as possible as I heard the crumpling of plastic close to my head. Her other hand going into my hair.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if I-?</em>
</p><p>I decided to nip at her skin as I heard her take in a sharp breath. Her fingers now tugging at the roots of my hair as a smile just took over my face.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that answered that question.</em>
</p><p>I nipped a couple of times at her skin as well as placing several small kisses along her neck and collarbone until I was on the other side of her neck once more.</p><p>
  <em>What if I do this?</em>
</p><p>I sucked a little at the skin this time as it caused a soft moan to escape her mouth.</p><p>"Christ, Lake." I just smiled against her skin before biting at her skin once more. I felt a shiver run down her spine before I decided to slip my hands from her lower back to her hips. I felt her rock against me suddenly as it made me like out a gasp against her skin. I wasn't sure exactly why this caused a sudden warm pool to settle within my stomach until I realized <em>what </em>exactly she was using against me at this moment.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hormones. Fucking body going against me. I want to enjoy this a little longer, you prick.</em>
</p><p>I pulled her down into a heated kiss as my brain nearly went numb.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want this moment to end. Not for the rest of eternity. I can get lost in her forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But fate always seems to have other plans for us.</em>
</p><p>"Hey guys, I heard weird noises and I wanted to- SWEET FUCKING JESUS!" Claire let out a sharp scream as I grabbed her covers to help cover her up before her brother saw anything.</p><p>"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK?!"</p><p>"DO YOU KNOW IT'S FUCKING THREE IN THE MORNING!?" I stayed quiet as I was more worried about covering my bare chest instead of joining Claire in yelling at Douxie. "Isn't my fault you two decide to get freaky on a fucking Tuesday night! Don't you both have work tomorrow? Damn you two have <em>terrible </em>timing."</p><p>"STILL! Fucking <em>knock </em>next time!"</p><p>"Oh I will, that's for sure." Douxie gave a disgusted look as he glanced between both of us. "But you two horny fucks should go the fuck to sleep. By the way, these walls are thin as hell. Next time the two of you decide to go all out like that, do it when I'm <em>not </em>sleeping right next door."</p><p>"<em>Douxie!</em>" I chuckled a little as I saw Claire grab one of the few pillows from behind her and threw it at Douxie's head as the punk just retreated with a hearty laugh. She pouted as the pillow just thumped against the back of the bedroom door as he escaped from her wrath for the time being. "Fucking prick." I laughed a little at her anger as I just reached out and wrapped my arms around the fuming woman.</p><p>"Maybe he's right, Claire." I placed a kiss on her neck as I pulled her down onto the bed with me. "We've got early mornings for the both of us anyway."</p><p>"Doesn't mean I'm still not fucking livid."</p><p>"We'll get our chance." I placed my lips against her cheek this time before she ended up laying her head onto my chest. "We just gotta have better timing next time."</p><p>"As long as there's still a next time," She nuzzled against the bare skin of my chest as her hair tickled my skin just the slightest. "Then I guess it's alright." I just chuckled at her as I laid my head against the now single pillow resting on her bed.</p><p>"There's always a next time." I rested my arms around her waist as a smile appeared on my lips. "Goodnight, Claire."</p><p>"Goodnight, Jim. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too." I closed my eyes gently at this point as felt the excitement of the moment leave me suddenly.</p><p>
  <em>Well. Hopefully, next time won't be as unexpected.</em>
</p><p>I laughed a little to myself before sleep took me slowly within its grasp as another single thought took over my mind.</p><p>
  <em>And hopefully the excitement my body still feels right now will just go away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Probably not though, but that'll be something Jim of tomorrow can deal with.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Best A Girl Can Ask For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there, mates! I hope you all are doing well!</p><p>I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has ever commented, gave kudos, or anything along those lines to this story. I know this isn't my most popular writing, but it's probably the one I care about the most. It's near and dear to my heart and to see other people enjoying as much as I am writing it, means the world to me.</p><p>Okay, now I'm going to jump off my touchy-feely soapbox and let you guys enjoy the update lol<br/>Much love, mates! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kept my eyes glued on Jim as he kept his left hand on the steering wheel. He was gripping it a little too tightly which was evident by the white tone to his knuckles, but his hold on my left hand that was sitting intertwined with his right by the shifter was gentle. His thumb grazing my knuckles gently was I knew he was anxious about the small adventure we were going on together.</p><p>Or maybe he was just anxious about what this day meant to him? Behind those dark sunglasses of his, his blue orbs were out of sight for me which only made it difficult for me to be able to read him.</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn't doubt that he's going through a rollercoaster of emotions. It is the anniversary of Draal's death after all.</em>
</p><p>I tightened my grip on his hand out of instinct as I pulled my eyes away from him.</p><p>
  <em>He told me before that Nomura would be the one going with him to his gravesite. Talking and laughing about their favorite memories about Draal and how much he meant to them at the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she's stuck in Los Angeles with some family issues, and Jim didn't want to go alone. So here I am. Feeling like a spy behind enemy lines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though said "enemy" was my boyfriend and his dead adoptive "brother's" ex-girlfriend.</em>
</p><p>"Thanks." I shook myself out of my thoughts as Jim spoke softly to me in the otherwise silent vehicle. "You didn't have to come. I-." He hesitated for a moment as his hand twitched a little in my grasp. "Thanks." I smiled at his lack of words as I just rubbed the back of his hand gently.</p><p>
  <em>Even though he was always rather poetic when it came to helping me through my trauma, he would always lose his way with words once it came to speaking about his own. It was when words seemed to lose their meaning to him.</em>
</p><p>I brought his hand up to my lips where I placed a small kiss against his knuckles before lowing them back next to the shifter.</p><p>
  <em>It's when actions meant more to him than anything.</em>
</p><p>I glanced over toward him to see a soft smile gracing his lips.</p><p>
  <em>And feeling loved within this moment is what he needs. And if it means traveling out to a gravesite of someone I never knew existed until a few months ago, then I'll do it.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I brought my eyes back out to the road ahead of us.</p><p>
  <em>And I'll do so a million times over.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Once we got to the cemetery, it didn't take long for Jim to lead me toward Draal's tombstone. It has a solid black stone with a glossy finish to it. It looked well kept. As if it had frequent visitors besides just Jim's and Nomura's yearly visits. I watched silently as Jim slipped his hand out of mine and seemingly went into autopilot within that minute. He pulled his sunglasses off before leaning down and placing the small bouquet of bright blue lilies he had got from his mom that morning into the small underground flower pot next to the headstone. Once the flowers were in place, he sat down on his calves before letting out a breath he had been seemingly holding since we both entered the graveyard together. His head hanging low as I saw a small hitch in his breathing.</p><p>I instinctively walked up behind him before sitting down behind him and pulling him into my arms. The dam that had been keeping his emotions at bay for most of the morning suddenly breaking as he let out the tears that he was holding backing. I stayed silent as I knew he didn't need me to speak at that moment. He just needed me to be there for him. To just hold him as he grieved.</p><p>
  <em>That doesn't mean I didn't want to tell him that everything would be okay. That it was okay to cry.</em>
</p><p>I pulled his back into my chest as my arms tightened around his waist.</p><p>
  <em>But words mean nothing when you're grieving. Especially after so long.</em>
</p><p>We stayed there for a little while until Jim's tears subsided into small hiccups. I rubbed my hands up and down his arms as I adjusted myself to placed a small kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"I'm-." His voice broke as he reached up and whipped away the tears from under his left eye. "It's just-. Normally when I'm here I feel as if-. Nomura normally doesn't-." I shushed him gently as I reached up to clean the tearstains off his right cheek with my sweater's sleeve.</p><p>"It's okay." I smiled at him as he brought his eyes over to me. "It's okay to cry, Jim." I took the hem of my sleeve and rubbed now on his left cheek to clean the tears he missed. "You're still grieving. It's human of you to react like this." I pulled his head down a little so I could place a kiss on his forehead. "It's only natural."</p><p>"But Nomura never cried." His voice was soft as he pulled his gaze away from me to look at the tombstone before us. "She always made it look so," I shushed him once more as I pulled him back into my arms.</p><p>"Each person grieves in their own way, Jim." I combed my fingers through his hair as I felt him sniffle against me. "All because she's able to keep it in doesn't mean it would work for you." He just nodded his head as he adjusted himself so he could bury his head into my shoulder. His arms wrapping around my waist as we just sat there silently together. The name Damien "Draal" Stone seemingly glaring at us as I kept him close against me.</p><p>After a few minutes though, he pulled back gently and brought his gaze back onto the headstone. I stayed silent as I just took his right hand into both of mine as he was just trying to let the scene soak in.</p><p>"I remember that day like the back of my hand." I felt his hand take my left hand into his as he curled his fingers gently around my palm. "The way he looked up at me. How he said that I shouldn't bother trying to save him." Jim let out a dark chuckle as he shook his head a little. "Even his last words were about how it was okay for him to die like that."</p><p>"What were they?"</p><p>"He said that his dad used to tell him this saying." His hand tightened its grip on mine as he now looked down at the ground before the tombstone. "That destiny is a gift that cannot be returned." He turned his head toward me as a saddened smile graced his lips. "Then that he guessed that what happened must have been his." A warm chuckle escaped him as his blue eyes seemed to lighten just the slightest. "It was obvious to me then that he was spending <em>way </em>too much time with Uncle Blinky's ass." I couldn't help but smile as he let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"Was he always like that?"</p><p>"Not always." Jim turned his attention back toward the tombstone with a soft smile. "He would normally give me a lot of shit about being too sensitive for my own good. That I needed to toughen myself up in the end."</p><p>"Kinda ironic for someone whose dying words were meant to comfort you." I watched his smile widen before his voice came soft, but lovingly as his keys kept themselves on Draal's engraved name.</p><p>"Yeah. It truly is." He kept smiling at the tombstone for a few moments before speaking once more. "He would have loved you though. Especially with the fact that you don't take shit from anyone. He would have admired that as well as said that I needed to pick that up from you." I couldn't help but giggle a little at his words as he turned his head toward me with a wide toothy grin. "He would have seen you as my better half." I smiled at his words as he squeezed my hand just the slightest. "He wouldn't have been wrong though."</p><p>"Only you could be romantic in a graveyard." He just let out a soft chuckle at me as we adjusted our hands so our fingers could intertwine.</p><p>"Wouldn't change me though, right?"</p><p>"Not for the world." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Do you have any stories you could tell me about him?"</p><p>"Actually," He shifted a little as if was thinking about getting up to his feet, so I brought my head up from his shoulder to see he was giving me a small smile. "There's a place not far from here that could explain more about Draal than I could ever." I gave him a curious look as he slipped his hand out of mine and rose to his feet. "Knowing him," He dusted off his knees before reaching his right hand out to help me. "He would have dragged you there himself if you let him."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jim just gave me a small nod as a lopsided grin graced his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Well. If he wanted to go somewhere else to remember an old friend,</em>
</p><p>I reached out and took his hand before allowing him to help me up to my feet.</p><p>
  <em>Who am I to stop him?</em>
</p><hr/><p>I kept Claire's hand in mine as we adventure through the forest not too far away from Draal's resting place.</p><p>"Where exactly are we going?" I smiled as I heard the amused tone in her voice. "Kind of feeling like I'm heading to some kind of sick shrine, babe." I chuckled a little as I just continued pulling her along to our destination.</p><p>
  <em>To say that Draal would have loved her was an understatement.</em>
</p><p>I glanced over to her as we ducked under a low hanging branch together.</p><p><em>Draal would have told me I would be a dumbass if I ever </em>thought <em>about leaving her. Which he would have never had to worry about, but he still would have made that thought loud and clear to me.</em></p><p>"Just a little farther." I brought my gaze in front of me once more as I saw a familiar shape of an old stone bridge not too far away from us. "This was one of our favorite places to run away to whenever he and I needed an escape from the world."</p><p>"Does anyone else know about this place?" I felt my smile softened as a small realization hit me.</p><p>"Besides you and I now?" I glanced over toward her as we entered a small clearing by a river. "No." I watched intently as she looked over the scenery with a curious look in her eyes. The faded stone bridge that had moss growing over it from years of being unkept stood behind me as a lazy river rolled gently from a stream pouring over a small waterfall. Though I knew the sight was beautiful, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on the tattoo artist as she looked around the scene as if it was a painting brought to life before her eyes.</p><p>"Welcome to Killahead." I smiled as her hand slipped out of mine so she could walk slowly along the river bed. I watched as she looked up to the trees before reaching the bridge not too far away from her. She placed a hesitant hand onto the stone railing of the bridge.</p><p>"This is-." I walked over toward her as she looked out where the small waterfall was coming from a stream not too far away. "This is beautiful."</p><p>"Yeah," I instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. "It really is." She turned her head to flash me a bright smile before leaning gently into my side.</p><p>"When did you two find this place?"</p><p>"Draal found it, actually." She gave me a curious look as I continued. "It was a few years after we first met. Draal had an accident at the time that led to him being an amputee. He ended up losing most of his right arm from it." I took a deep breath as I tried my best to continue with the story. "I remember him telling me that he just," I hesitated for a moment as I tried my best to put it right. "Didn't feel right after that. So he would adventure out into some of the forest areas of Arcadia trying to just feel like himself again. One day, he stumbled across here, and then he brought me out to see it not long after." I felt a smile grace my lips as I glanced back from where we came from. "It's why I talked my family into burying him where he is. That way he's never too far from where he called his oasis from the world."</p><p>"If this was his oasis," Claire spoke softly as I felt her wrap her right arm around my lower back. "He had a really good taste at picking them."</p><p>
  <em>And that is how I know those two would have gotten along.</em>
</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh a little as I pulled her closer into me.</p><p>"Thanks for coming with me today."</p><p>"Anytime, mi amour." I glanced over to her to see she was gifting me with a soft smile. "Thank <em>you </em>for bringing me here." I smiled in reply as I just adjusted our stances so I could pull her into a tight hug.</p><p>
  <em>If Draal was here, he would say that she's a keeper. That if I ever hurt her, that he would beat my ass in reply.</em>
</p><p>I tightened my arms around her as a small smile graced my lips.</p><p>
  <em>Luckily for me though,</em>
</p><p>I pulled back from her slightly to cup my hand under her jaw before pulling her into a soft kiss.</p><p>
  <em>I'm planning on loving her for as long as the world will allow me.</em>
</p><p>I felt her bring her arms out from around my waist so she could wrap them around my neck instead. Her actions quickly deepening the kiss as I just smiled against her lips in reply.</p><p>
  <em>Forever and always.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"So," Douxie flashed me a soft smile as I placed my key on the counter. "How'd it go? It wasn't too-." Douxie's voice trailed off a little.</p><p>"It was a little hard seeing him like that at first," I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater as the older punk walked closer to me. "But we got through it." I flashed him a sad smile as I slipped my hands into my skinny jeans. "I guess the Nomura chick Draal knew never cried there so I guess Jim felt like he could just," I hesitated for a second as I tried to make sure I was expressing it correctly. "Let it all out for once. I guess."</p><p>"Makes sense." Douxie slipped his hands into the black sweats he was wearing as he leaned against the arm of the couch right behind him. "Nomura's a rather aloof kind of girl. I actually think the only time I saw that woman smile was when Draal was near her. Even then it was like the corners of her mouth moved only a few centimeters. Being around anyone like that when you're still grieving for someone must feel as if your emotions are misplaced or some shit." I nodded as Douxie gave me a soft smile. "But if he was finally able to let all that out though, that's good for him. He must have been keeping it in for years."</p><p>"Felt like it." I let out a soft sigh as I remembered how it felt having him cry so heavily into my shoulder. I was more worried about soothing him at the time, but now that I thought of it, it made my heart nearly shatter. Jim deserves the world. Not to feel as if he's not strong enough if he cries over a lost friend. As if knowing exactly what I was thinking though, Douxie placed his hands on my shoulder before speaking softly toward me once more.</p><p>"You were strong for him, Claire." He smiled as he squeezed my shoulders a little. "That's what he needed. He didn't want sympathy or for you to cry along with him, he needed you to just hold him for a little while." Douxie chuckled a little as he continued. "I bet the bastard is going to smile as nothing else matters in the world this time tomorrow due to how much weight this must have lifted off his shoulders." I smiled as the sight of Jim smiling so freely entered my mind.</p><p>"Well," I started softly as a small laugh nearly escaped my lips. "You don't like calling him Atlas for nothing." This caused the fellow tattoo artist to laugh wholeheartedly as he dropped his hands from my shoulders.</p><p>"He won't be Atlas for very long if you two keep going the way you do."</p><p>"Why's that? Is that your way of saying we'll be carrying the weight of each other's past for one another?" Douxie just smiled for a second before shaking his head.</p><p>"No." His smile only widened before he continued. "Because he'll finally feel as if he's not carrying his baggage alone for once in his life. Because the both of you are slowly starting to let go of the past for once." He pushed off the couch to stand back up on his two feet. "Makes me curious to see what kind of future the two of you will have." A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "I call being your maid of honor if you two get married." I blushed a little for a second before letting out a heartfelt laugh.</p><p>"Maid of honor? Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"Well Toby would more than likely be Jim's best man and Mary and Darci would be two of your bridesmaids for sure, but I also know that you would hate having to pick between them on who would have the honor of being your maid of honor, so why not your big bro?" He crossed his arms over his chest as she gave me a jokingly snooty look. "I also think I would look killer in a dress, thank you."</p><p>"What about Zoe? She'll fight your ass for that."</p><p>"She's my girlfriend and I love her more than there are stars," He gave me a toothy grin as he leaned back onto the couch behind him once more. "And if it would make her happy, I would begrudgingly give that to her." He dropped his hands down to his sides before slipping them away into his sweats once more. "But I still think I would make a <em>killer </em>maid of honor."</p><p>"How about this then? She can be the maid of honor and you'll be <em>my </em>best man?"</p><p>"Is that even a thing?" I shrugged a little as a smile graced my lips with ease.</p><p>"Nope. But when have we ever followed the norms of society?"</p><p>"Touche, little Maria. Touche. But the fact you're going along with this weird sudden fantasy of mine means you've been thinking of the future too, huh?" I blushed a little as I looked down at the carpet under my feet.</p><p>"Maybe just a little? Not too soon right?"</p><p>"Not at all, love! Trust me, I started thinking about that stuff after going out with Zoe for about seven months."</p><p>"Really? What are you planning then? It's been a couple of years since then." I noted the blush on Douxie's cheeks as he gave me a soft smile.</p><p>"Well, it tells ya lot if I say I've got a ring hidden away already." I felt my eyes widen and my jaw nearly drop as he just let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"No. Fucking. <em>Way</em>."</p><p>"Yes fucking way, little one." He got back up onto his feet as his smile just widened. He pulled his phone out of his pocket before searching for something on it before handing it to me. I took the phone from him to be greeted by the sight of a gold and silver ring with a right pink stone in the center of it. It didn't look like a diamond, but it was cut to look like one. The band itself was golden, but two hands that wrapped around the stone in the center were a bright silver. From what I could see in the photo, there was also an engraving on the inside of the ring itself. The letters <em>Z + D for eternity </em>were etched into it seemingly effortlessly.</p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p>"I know right? I even based it on the idea she's got some Irish blood in her. It's a Claddagh with a rose quartz crystal cut like a diamond in the center. Ya know. Since she hates actual diamonds."</p><p>"I get to be <em>your </em>maid of honor, right?" I looked up toward him with a smile as I handed back the phone to him.</p><p>"If Zoe doesn't snatch you up first."</p><p>"When are you planning to propose then if you have it hidden away?"</p><p>"Once she done with her studies." He pocketed his phone before leaning back onto the couch's arm again. "I want her to focus on that stuff at the moment. So whenever she's done and we follow through on our childhood promise of taking over the world together," A dopey smile took over his face as he continued. "Then I'll do it. That way we'll be together in more ways than one." I smiled at how joyful Douxie looked at that moment. It wasn't often that Douxie showcased the heart I knew he wore on his sleeve, but when he did, it was one of the most breathtaking things about him. He loved everyone he met with everything he could muster. May it be friends, acquaintances, or lovers, he was sure to give them all he could until they decided they no longer needed him. His love for Zoe though only seemed to grow more and more each day. Even when they were thousands of miles away from each other most of the time.</p><p>
  <em>I remember thinking of them as some kind of new-age fairy tale when I was in high school. Two people that truly loved each other and trusted one another more than anything. It didn't matter to them how far the other was or how difficult it got to keep in contact because they knew at the end of the day that they would have the greatest gift of all. Each other.</em>
</p><p>My smile only widened as my thoughts continued.</p><p>
  <em>I remember also thinking that I would never get the same kind of love even if I tried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't I fucking wrong.</em>
</p><p>"I wouldn't be worried about marriage at the moment if I were you though, love." Douxie gave me a smirk as I knew all too well that the fucker was going to ruin the moment for the both of us. "I would worry about getting a place of your own so you could peg your little boy toy in peace." I grabbed one of the pillows behind him and hit him as hard as I could as he just laughed in reply.</p><p>"You just had to go off and ruin the moment, didn't you?!"</p><p>"Hey! You know I'm right!" He grabbed the pillow from me before giving me a cheeky smile. "I bet Toby could hear the both of ya two like I did and do the exact same bullshit." I narrowed my eyes at him before ripping the pillow away from him and setting it on the couch.</p><p>"I hate you sometimes."</p><p>"That just proves how much you truly love me, sis."</p><p>"Here I was actually thinking of letting you be my maid of honor in the future."</p><p>"HEY! Don't let one joke ruin my dreams!" I just smiled at him as we both shared a heartfelt laugh.</p><p>
  <em>He might ruin some of the best moments we share.</em>
</p><p>I nudged him in the shoulder with my first as a silent goodbye before turning toward the stairs so I could get ready for bed.</p><p>
  <em>But he's the best brother a girl can ask for.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Don't Regret A Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so Claire's playlist in this chapter is actually based on mine as I was writing this and I was inspired to write consistently based on that. Just gave me a lot of inspiration, actually.</p><p>ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoy this update and let me know what you think in the comments down below!</p><p>Much love, my friends, and stay safe out there! :)</p><p>P.S though. Not really graphic, but kinda graphic sex scene. Hope you horny fucks enjoy lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If Jim and I were known for anything, it was just hanging out with one another instead of just having "normal dates", as Darci and Mary put it. But as I watched Jim's overly exaggerated movements as he jammed out to some of my old music on my phone, I couldn't help but enjoy it no matter how weird it was to anyone else.</em>
</p><p>I hid my giggle behind my right hand as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.</p><p>"I got your picture, I'm coming with you!" He placed his head on my shoulder as he pulled me close against him. "Dear Maria, count me in!" I couldn't help but laugh at his obviously purposeful shitty singing that was yelled out at the top of his lungs. "There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen!" He pulled his arms away from me as he thrashed his head about with a hearty laugh. I cupped his face with both my hands to stop him before I brought his face closer to mine.</p><p>"God, I love you." He just gave me a cheeky smile as his arms looped themselves around my waist once more.</p><p>"Even when I'm ruining your emo phase music." I gave him a serious look as I brought my forehead against his.</p><p>"It's not a phase, Lake. It's a lifestyle." He gave me an entertained look as he tried his best to hide his obvious budding laughter.</p><p>"You said that way too serious for someone that was legit just dancing around to Madonna of all things."</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>." He laughed a little at my reaction as he just pulled me closer against him.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're still my favorite punk rocker." He tilted his head before leaning in and placing a kiss on my cheek. "No matter how much 80's pop you listen to."</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.</p><p>"It's kinda ironic though, Maria count me in when you're chosen last name is Maria." He chuckled a little as I gave him a curious look.</p><p>"You do know this song is about a stripper, right?"</p><p>"About a what now?" I laughed wholeheartedly as he blushed profusely. "Just so you know, I did <em>not </em>mean to compare you to that."</p><p>"It's okay, mi amor." I kissed the tip of his nose with a smile. "I know you wouldn't do that."</p><p>"But it does kinda sound like you though. Being a badass chick having to do what you have to do to live a badass life?" He gave me an enduring smile as his hands settled on my hips. "Sounds really Claire Maria, if you ask me." My arms unlooped themselves from around his neck and to the collar of his plaid white t-shirt as the song still ragged from my probably screaming phone speakers as it laid still on my desk across the room. I pulled him close to the point our lips were mere centimeters apart as our noses rubbed against one another's.</p><p>"Again, I love you." I pushed forward gently and captured his lips as I felt him smile against me in reply. His arms now snaking around my waist and then placing his hands firmly on my back as I leaned into him. We pulled back gently after as a soft guitar started to pour out of my phone speaker.</p><p>"What's this one? Kind of sounds familiar, ironically." I smiled as I heard the familiar introduction of a soft guitar. Instead of answering him, I just placed my forehead against his as we swayed a little to the soft rhythm.</p><p>
  <em>Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte. Tengo una sed de acariciarte. Enredarme a ti y no soltarte. Eres tan embriagante,</em>
</p><p>I smiled as the song fit the situation beautifully for the two of us as the singer went on to sing the short, but the fulfilling chorus.</p><p>
  <em>Eres tú.</em>
</p><p>"It's an old one from a singer named Clara Morrison. My grandmother<em> swear</em> by her when I was on middle school." I slipped one of my hands down so I could take his left hand in mine as we seemed to dance a little out of rhythm together to the slow song. "Do you know much Spanish or do you want me to translate?"</p><p>"I know well enough that she called whoever she's singing about intoxicating and she wants to entangle herself with them, but not more than that." I laughed a little at him as the singer continued. This time, with me translating long with her singing.</p><p>"I want to gaze at you without counting the minutes." I kept my eyes on him as I watched his reaction. "Draw you with just my memories."</p><p>
  <em>Lord knows how many times I already have done that.</em>
</p><p>I kicked myself mentally as I continued.</p><p>"In my mind accentuate your lips, your kisses." I smiled as I felt him bring me closer against him our chest now touching as we swayed. "You're here once again." I leaned in and placed a quick but subtle kiss on his lips before pulling back and whispering the words of the chorus to him. "It's you." I looked up at his hooded bright blue eyes to suddenly feel as if I wasn't worthy of how much love he had within them. But the way he held me both firm and gently told me enough that he truly thought I was.</p><p>
  <em>He's never been a words kind of person anyway, ironically.</em>
</p><p>I smiled up toward him as he took his hand from where he had it placed on my back so he could cup my left cheek instead.</p><p>
  <em>He's always been more of an actions kind of guy to prove how he feels.</em>
</p><p>My eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips ever so softly against mine.</p><p>
  <em>And now is no different.</em>
</p><p>I deepened the kiss as much as I could as I squeezed his hand gently. The soft and gentle guitar flowing from my phone now heavily contrasting to the thundering sound of my heart within my chest. I felt him drop his hand from my cheek so it was now down on by my waist instead. He tugged me gently just ever so closer as if there was any space really between us anymore. I instinctively licked his lip which it seemed he knew exactly what I wanted in reply. His mouth opened as o normally would as we started this slow but heartfelt battle of ours. Suddenly, I felt the back of my knees hit what was possibly the foot of my bed before both of us fell together onto the mattress behind me. He pulled back from me for a moment with a worried look as he brought himself up from me.</p><p>"Are you alright?" I adjusted myself for a moment and brought myself up a little bit on my bed before reaching out and grabbing Jim by the collar with a simple nod before pulling back in and placing my lips on his once more. The soft guitar continuing as we now shared lazy kisses as we just seemed to enjoy being with one another. I smiled as our foreheads placed themselves against one another. This time, the song has changed to another one that was on the randomized list of mine the sudden change in tempo and style seeming to start a spark in Jim as his smile widened. "You know Ricky Montgomery?"</p><p>"Still see me as your favorite punk?" He just gave me a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my waist.</p><p>"I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone." I was rather shocked as Jim actually started to sing as his eyes kept themselves on mine. "You can hold my hand if no one's home." His smile turned cheeky as he rubbed his nose against mine. I couldn't help but giggle at his actions as his voice suddenly went softer. "Do you like it when I'm away?" He unwrapped his right arm from under me so he could take my left hand into mine before he brought it closer to him. "If I went and hurt my body, baby, would you love me the same?" He stayed silent for a moment before placing a soft kiss on the faded scars hidden away under the colorful display sitting there. I watched with a swelling feeling filling within my chest as he placed his cheek against my scars with a wide toothy grin. His eyes looking at me with such love as he rubbed his cheek gently against the delicate skin. I reached out and cupped his open cheek with my opposite hand as I tried my best to not ruin the delicate moment.</p><p>"Do I say enough that I love you?" He just chuckled a little as he took his face away from my wrist so he could lean his forehead against mine again.</p><p>"You say it more than enough but you can say it as long as you truthfully can."</p><p>"That might be forever if you keep looking at me like that." His smile just widened as he brought himself just a little bit closer to me.</p><p>"Is that a promise?" I giggled at the childish tone he had as I wrapped my arms around his neck.</p><p>"As long as you promise it back." We leaned back together as my back now firmly placed itself on the mattress under me.</p><p>"Forever then, huh?" My heart nearly melted as he smiled at me as if his words were like a scripture he made just on the spot that he believed more about anything. I found myself wrapping my legs around him as I brought him closer to me as his right hand placed itself on my waist as his left hand was the one keeping him still above me.</p><p>"Yeah." My smile widened nearly enough so that it hurt to a slight degree. "Forever." His happiness seemed to poor from him as he leaned in and captured my lips once more. My heart was fluttering within my chest as I randomly remembered the ring that Douxie showcased to me the day prior.</p><p><em>Forever. It had this uplifting but also heavy impact on my mind. Hearing him say it caused me to feel as if it was </em>true <em>and that he meant it more than him just saying that he loved me in the past.</em></p><p><em>But it also scared me a little. The fact that he meant it terrifies me a little. That maybe he'll see something that he hasn't seen yet and then decides that forever </em>wasn't <em>something he wanted anymore.</em></p><p>My thoughts nearly stopped as I felt him smile gently against my lips. His body laying softly against mine as he slipped his left arm under my back as if to support me in some way despite the bed under me.</p><p>
  <em>But it probably also the most beautiful thing I've ever felt in my life. </em>
  <em>God, I need to stop thinking so much.</em>
</p><p>I tried my best to focus on him as the song switched once more. This time to one I knew better than nearly any other one that played on the list. My mind nearly glossing over the Spanish lyrics and soft piano until the chorus screamed within my mind.</p><p>
  <em>I want to kiss you. Lose time with you. Keep your secrets. Take care of your moments. Hug you. Wait for you. Adore you and be patient with you.</em>
</p><p>I felt him pull back from me slightly before hiding his face away in my neck like he's had a million times before. A content sigh coming from him as the final line filled within my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Your madness is my science.</em>
</p><p><em>Why in the hell does shuffle want me to lose my mind at the moment? I swear I will if you give me another song that fits this situation a </em>little <em>too much, you fucker.</em></p><p>"<em>If you don't want any ads or interruptions with your Spotify playlist, join Spotify Premium.</em>"</p><p>I nearly choked on my own laughter as I heard Spotify notify me in the distance just how broke I truly was despite living on my own, having a degree, and a full-time job. Jim just pulled back for a second to give me a curious look as I just answered him with a smile as I still tried to hide my seemingly unfounded laughter.</p><p>"Sorry. Just thought of something and that seemed to happen at just the right moment." He gave me a small lopsided grin before putting his face back into my neck as he had before.</p><p>"You really are something different, aren't you?"</p><p>"You signed yourself up for all of this." He placed a soft kiss to the side of my neck before burying himself deeper into the small nook there next to my collarbone.</p><p>"And I don't regret it one bit."</p><hr/><p>I didn't really remember falling asleep until I woke up a few hours later with numbness in my left arm and the feeling of Claire's rising chest underneath me. I smiled as I brought myself up slightly to see the blissful look on my girlfriend's face as her arms were wrapped around me like a teddy bear she didn't want to lose. For a split second, a confused look took over her sleeping features as I felt her tugging at me to lay back down on her. I couldn't help but smile at this before placing a quick peck on her cheek to let her know I was still there. Seemingly okay with that as an answer, her features softened before she muttered something incoherently to herself.</p><p>
  <em>For a woman I know can take on a man twice her size and win, she's definitely more like a child when she sleeps.</em>
</p><p>I chuckled a little at myself as I adjusted myself a little. The numbness in my arm she was sleeping on causing me to actually need the limb back before I lost complete feeling in it.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, love, gotta just get my arm back a little.</em>
</p><p>She didn't seem to enjoy the sudden movements very much as she wiggled a little underneath me, but her sleeping figure seemed to allow me to take back the arm before laying back down with her.</p><p>"You move too much." I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard the soft but heavily displeased tone in her sleepy voice.</p><p>"Sorry, couldn't feel it for a moment there."</p><p>"'S Fine." She muttered to me nearly incoherently as she pulled me down to her once more. "I'm just surprised it was you waking me up for once and not Douxie barging in on us for no apparent reason." I laughed a little at that as brought myself up to a hovering position above her so I could see her face completely.</p><p>"Where is our favorite irritation anyway? I haven't even heard him yelling at us that it was getting late like he normally would."</p><p>"First, it's a Saturday, so I doubt he would have complained <em>as much</em> despite his fatherly personality. Second, the last I knew he was going to a gig with some of his bandmates. Usually when that happens though and I'm not with him, he normally just crashes at William's place."</p><p>"The you lovingly dubbed the 'Wannabe Shakespeare Dude', right?" She gave me an amused look as she quirked up an eyebrow.</p><p>"Am I wrong? The dude <em>talks </em>in iambic pentameter. I wouldn't be surprised if he mumbles sonnets in his sleep."</p><p>"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" I gave her a smirk as she just rolled her eyes at me.</p><p>"If you're going to quote Shakespeare to me in your sleepy voice, <em>at least </em>let it be Romeo and Juliet."</p><p>"Don't tempt me. You've made me watch that movie adaptation of it enough to at least know the Hollywood version of lines." She gave me a serious look as I brought my face closer to hers.</p><p>"I love you, but if you horribly quote my favorite play to me, I will leave you here alone tonight." I gave her a smirk as I tried my best to actually recite a line from the play I knew she cared about so heavily that she had it tattooed above her heart.</p><p>"My bounty is as boundless as the sea," I brought my left up to toy with her hair a little as I continued. "My love as deep; the more I give to thee," I gave her a genuine smile as I saw her eyes seemed transfixed on me and my motions. "The more I have, for both are infinite."</p><p>"Alright. You win. I'll stay."</p><p>"Is that my only reward?" I blushed as I realized what exactly had fallen from my lips out of instinct. I watched as a devious smile appeared on Claire's face as she brought her arms from around my neck so she could cup both sides of my face.</p><p>"Most definitely not." She leaned forward a little as her voice came to a low whisper. "Especially since our favorite interruption isn't home tonight." I swallowed hard as her left arm looped around my neck as she pulled me down so her lips could meet mine like they did hours before. This time, a little bit more heated than it was before.</p><p>
  <em>No interruptions.</em>
</p><p>My brain started to spiral as her educated movements left me in a daze. Her tongue licking at the bottom of my lip as she seemed to already know exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Christ, this is really happening this time, huh? Oh fuck. I'm screwed.</em>
</p><p>I felt her moan slightly against my mouth as my body instinctively went through the motions of slipping my tongue in her mouth. I nearly froze at the sound as my eyes shot open in reply.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I might be both literally and figuratively.</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes as I tried my best to refocus myself on my movements.</p><p><em>What was it that Claire said? Don't think, just feel? Just go with that, okay? Nothing to worry about. It's not like this is the first time you've at least </em>tried <em>with her. Just relax, Lake. Go with the flow. Just don't think.</em></p><p>I felt her other hand slip into my hair as our small battle with our mouths started to grow rather desperate. I adjusted myself so I had a bit more leverage on her which caused me to rock against her slightly which she seemingly didn't mind as a small gasp escaped her. The sound only causing a burning feeling to rage within my stomach. Her nails scratched at my scalp as she seemed to cling to the roots of my hair.</p><p>
  <em>Don't think.</em>
</p><p>I found myself slipping a hand up the front of her shirt which she shivered to in reply. It slowly glided across her skin till it met the front of her bra where I knew the latching clip was for hers. My mouth not leaving hers in the process as I pushed the little latch out of its place.</p><p>
  <em>Just feel.</em>
</p><p>Claire pulled back suddenly as I gave a small whimper in reply. She just gave me a wicked smile as she moved to take her black and white skull v-neck by the hem and up over her head.</p><p>"Might as well take this off since you've already unlatched the bad thing." She gave a small giggled as I watched her then toss the shirt to the side before shrugging off the undergarment. I leaned back for a second so she could slip it off her arms and toss it along to where her shirt was probable residing. "Starting to think you might have been lying to me with how quickly you caught on to that, by the way." She gave me a smirk as her eyes seemed to tease me in the most endearing way. Her pupils dilated heavily as she reached up to cup my face once more.</p><p>"Learned by watching you is all." Her smirk widened as she pulled me closer to her.</p><p>"So you've been watching me change, huh?" I blushed at the question as she brought me down with her as she laid back down onto the mattress. "Here I thought I was dating a gentleman."</p><p>"I-." I stuttered as she brought my face just a bit closer to hers.</p><p>"Jim," Her voice was low as she spoke. "Don't be ashamed of looking at me, alright?" She pressed her forehead against mine like she's done a million times over as she slipped her hands into my hair. "As your girlfriend, I kind of <em>want </em>you to stare at me." She let out a soft giggle as I just smiled like a fool in reply.</p><p>"How could I not?" I settled my hands on her now bare waist as I kept my eyes on hers. "You're beautiful."</p><p>"The fact that you're saying that to my face and not while looking over my exposed breast means the world to me." I couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at that before placing a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p>"All of you is beautiful." I kissed her cheek this time as I started to trail quick pecks to her skin all the down to her collarbone. "Every. Single. Part." I felt her hands entangle themselves once more as I kissed her skin between every word. My lips were now right above her chest as she took in a sharp breath.</p><p>
  <em>Sensitive to her chest, huh?</em>
</p><p>I brought up my right hand from her waist as I brought it up right above where her left breast was.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I?</em>
</p><p>I cupped her breast as delicately as I could as I knew it was a rather delicate part of the female body.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't the largest. I knew from passing conversations that she was rather sensitive about their size. How one was technically slightly larger than the other but bother were seemingly under the "average size" for a young woman.</em>
</p><p>I squeezed it a little as I got a feel for the bit of flesh within my hands.</p><p><em>But honestly, they were perfect in my book. Maybe it was because they fit in my hands, but more than likely because they were </em>hers <em>and no one else's.</em></p><p>I felt her take in a sharp breath as her hands took my hair in a death grip. I tightened my grip on it and rubbed my palm subconsciously against her nipple as I heard her let out a soft moan in reply. Her legs that were still wrapped around me from our rather unique sleeping position only tightened around me as my left hand instantly went under her right thigh as if to aid her in some way.</p><p>
  <em>When Claire said I shouldn't think,</em>
</p><p>I brought myself a little lower as my hand stayed in place.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't think my body would know what to do in moments like this.</em>
</p><p>I let my body take control as it lapped my tongue over Claire's right nipple which caused the woman to arch up against me for a moment before placing herself back down on the mattress. The small yelp coming from her telling me enough that she wasn't expecting the action from me, but was enjoying it otherwise.</p><p><em>But it seems I was very much </em>wrong <em>on the subject.</em></p><p>"Jim," I heard her moan my name as I felt a new sense of confidence take over my system. My grip tightening a little more on her breast as my tongue circled around the nipple of the other. "Don't stop."</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't fucking planning on it.</em>
</p><p>I smirked against her right breast before bringing her nipple into my mouth. My teeth instantly taking it lightly before pulling on it a little. My right hand clamping down on the opposite breast as she let out a small cry.</p><p>"Fuck!" She let out a moan as she arched a little against me once more. The bed squeaking lightly this time as her fingers dug into my scalp a little. "Harder." I did as she told me as she let out a heavenly sound as she shivered lightly against me.</p><p>
  <em>Christ. I could get used to the sound of that.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, I felt her hands move down to bundle up the back of my t-shirt as I took my hand off her chest to place it down onto the bed beside her before letting the sensitive skin fall from my mouth before bringing myself up from her for a second so I could grab the hem of my shirt with both hands.</p><p>
  <em>Seems a little unfair at this point anyway for only her to be shirtless anyway.</em>
</p><p>I brought the shirt up and over my head with a smile before slipping it off my arms and tossing it to the side. I brought myself back down so I could hide my face in her neck once more as my left hand now hovered over the breast I tugging at earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Now, back to what I was doing.</em>
</p><p>I placed several kisses on Claire's neck as my left hand took over the sensitive piece of flesh on her chest. Her nails this time digging into the top of my back as I nipped at her neck a little in between squeezes.</p><p>"<em>Christ</em>," She let out the word in a soft hiss as she let out a gasp. "You're good at this." I snickered a little against her neck as my right hand brought itself down to grasp underneath her thigh as I had before. My hand giving her breath another squeeze as it rubbed my palm against her nipple.</p><p>"You said it yourself," My voice came out low as my right hand instinctively squeezed under her left thigh. "Don't think, just feel." I felt her take her hand off the top of my back and onto my left hand as her other glided itself onto my right shoulder.</p><p>"I don't seem to remind you of something else then," I noted the devious tone in her voice as she took my hand off from her breast with ease as she over grabbed my chin and brought my head up so we were eye to eye once more. She flashed me a smirk as she suddenly unwrapped her legs from around my waist and in one quick motion flipped us over so that she had me pinned now by my shoulders onto the mattress.</p><p>"This is a two-way street, Lake." I swallowed hard in reply as placed her knees on either side of me. Effectively making it so she was sitting on my waist as she brought her lips to my left ear. "You didn't forget that, right?" I felt a shiver run down my spine as I noted the soft but heavily <em>suggestive </em>tone her voice had at that moment.</p><p><em>Christ. Fuck. God. She's going to give me a fucking </em>heart attack <em>if she ever does that again.</em></p><p>She gave a soft giggle in reply to my rather obvious reaction as her hands gliding over my skin with goosebumps following after them as they trialed across my shoulders and down my arms.</p><p>"Don't worry, <em>mi amor</em>." She brought my hands up and guided them to her hips as she kept whispering in my ear. "I'll take <em>good </em>care of you." She brought her hands up to my face as she brought herself up to give me a knowing smirk. "Just enjoy the ride."</p><p>
  <em>Yup. I'm going to die. This is the legit end.</em>
</p><p>She brought herself down to meet my lips once more as the action quickly turned into a rather hungry one in reply. It was rather sloppy with how desperate both of us were for the action, but I started to lose my mind certainly as I felt a new sensation as Claire moved her weight slowly and surely up and down my waist. I couldn't help but gasp in reply as the grinding sensation bumped over what I knew already was a growing erection. As if knowing exactly what she was doing to me, she dropped herself right above where the growing bulge was and dragged her pelvis across it slowly. I gripped at the waistband of her joggers as moaned heavily in reply.</p><p><em>If I didn't hate clothes more than I have right now, then I truly didn't know </em>hate <em>until now.</em></p><p>I leaned my head back and screwed my eyes shut as she pulled back from my lips and started to lip at my jaw instead. The same grinding motion continuing as I fidgeted under her. Her right hand disappeared for a moment as I heard her rummaging around for something over by the bedside. She pulled her lips away from my jaw and nibbled lightly at my earlobe before speaking once more.</p><p>"I think we tortured each other enough, right?" I whimpered a little as I felt her bring her motions to a sudden halt. She closed something off to the side as she brought herself up from my ear so she could smile at me. "Don't worry. This isn't the end." I felt her slip off me as she got herself up off the bed so she was now standing before me instead. "The best is yet to come." She held up something in a bright green and silver plastic between her index and middle fingers before hooking her free hand's thumb under the lining of her sweatpants with a teasing smile. I brought myself up onto my elbows as I watched her take her relatively baggy joggers with a single push as it along with the bright red underwear underneath came falling to the floor.</p><p><em>If I thought she was simply beautiful before, she must be some kind of </em>goddess <em>seeing her now</em>.</p><p>I swallowed hard as noted the Day of the Dead sugar candy skull sitting at the top of her right thigh as well as the familiar roses and vines that were portrayed on her lower stomach. You couldn't even tell still that she hid away faded showcases of pain. I brought myself up to a straight-up sitting position as she came closer toward me. My hands instantly reaching out toward her as she reached the foot of the bed once more.</p><p>
  <em>Now since I'm here though, I'm going to make it so she never feels such a way again.</em>
</p><p>I stood up and pulled her close to me and placed a quick kiss on her lips as she gave me a small smile against my lips in reply.</p><p>
  <em>Not if I have anything to do about it.</em>
</p><p>We switch positions where we were standing as I guided her back onto the bed. She handed me the wrapping in one quick motion before I stepped back as she adjusted herself on the bed. I glanced down to what I knew now was a condom before hooking my free hand's thumb under the waistband of my clothing and shimming out of it. I wasn't as, well, <em>graceful </em>as Claire was about it, but as I looked up to see her face again, I saw she was looking at me as if I was worthy of being under her gaze. I swallowed hard as I felt cold air now hitting my member as I stepped forward toward her as she sat up to a sitting position</p><p>"Need help or anything?" Her voice was soft as I opened the package within my hands.</p><p>"Would it be weird of me to say I don't know what I'm doing still?" She gave me a soft smile as her hands went to my forearms.</p><p>"Just roll it on and over." I nodded my head before doing exactly what she said as I slipped the condom on in a relatively easy fashion. I brought my gaze back up to her to see her adjusting herself back up onto the bed with a soft smile. I followed after her on my hands and knees before I found my place between her legs. Instantly, she wrapped her leg around my waist as her hands found their way into my hair.</p><p>"Anything I need to know or-?" I gave her a nervous smile as she just combed her fingers through my hair.</p><p>"Just start slow. It's-." She hesitated for a moment as she just continued to toy with my hair. "Been a little while." I nodded as I brought myself in what I thought was a reasonable position somewhat as I made sure I had myself angled right. I glanced up to her as if I was asking for permission of some kind but seemingly understanding my hesitation, she gave me a smile accompanied by a soft nod. I took a deep breath before sinking myself deep into her.</p><p>"Shit." She hissed out the word as her fingers curled within my hair.</p><p>"Fuck, are you alright?" I started to panic as she shook her head at me.</p><p>"No, it's okay, just-." She let out a shaky breath as she dropped her hands onto my shoulders. "As I said, it's been a bit. Just give me a minute." I nodded my head as I tried my best to be patient.</p><p><em>Kind of hard though as the very thin condom left nearly nothing to my imagination of just how </em>blissful <em>it felt being inside of her, but I wasn't going to rush her if she wasn't ready.</em></p><p>I decided to distract myself by peppering a few fleeting kisses to her skin as she let out even steady breaths as she allowed herself to readjust.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"We're okay?" She nodded as she wrapped her arms around my chest so her hands were on my back instead.</p><p>"Just, go slow until I say so, alright?" I nodded in reply as I slowly pulled out and brought myself back in. After a couple of slow thrusts, I got us in a rather calm rhythm as the bed squeaked gently under us. I lowered myself so I was right above her as I watched contently seeing the sudden blissful change of emotions on her face as I kept the rhythm steady.</p><p>"Faster." She muttered the word barely above a whisper, but I followed her command to a 't'. I picked up the pace just a little bit as her nails dug into the skin on my back. I lowered my head down next to hers as she let out a sharp moan. I felt her drag her nails lightly down my back as I let out a low groan in reply. It stung, for sure, but was it going to stop me?</p><p><em>Fuck no</em>.</p><p>"Jim." She moaned out my name as she readjusted her hands on my back. "Harder. Fuck-." She hissed out the final word as I instantly started following her command. Her moans and gasps now mixing in harmony with the sound of her headboard hitting against the bedroom wall in rhythm with my action.</p><p>
  <em>She keeps sounding like that and I might lose it. Both physically and mentally.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck." Her nails dug deep into my back as I kept my pace steady. I noted mentally as her lower back was arching slightly off the bed.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. What if I?</em>
</p><p>I slipped my right hand in between us as I pushed down slightly right above her pelvis before thrusting into her once more.</p><p>"<em>FUCKING CHRIST!</em>" She arched off the bed instantly and I nearly stopped until I heard her moan most beautifully. "<em>Fuck <span>me</span>.</em>" The words came out rather huskily as she held onto my back muscles as if it was her lifeline. "Keep going like that and I swear to fuck-." I smirked as I decided to pick up the pace myself this time. My hand still pushing down on my pelvis so I was hitting the same spot she seemed to enjoy more than anything so far. "FUCK!" I felt my body take over as my mind lost itself in the sound of her moans. The echoes of our skin smacking together not helping me any as I felt myself nudging over the edge.</p><p>"Claire. I-." I tried to keep my voice from breaking as her nails dig into my back once more. My rhythm slowly becoming messy as I knew all too well that I was nearing the end of everything.</p><p>"Me too." Her words were kinda wavy as I brought my head up to see the sweat-covered but angelic face of hers giving me soft smile as she reached up to entangle her fingers in my hair before bringing me down so our foreheads could meet once more. "Just-. Just keep going." I kept my eyes on hers as my hands dived down to her hips so I could keep my now sloppy rhythm in motion.</p><p>"JI-!" I groaned in reply as I knew exactly what her scream was about as I pushed myself up against her one last time. I leaned forward and placed both of my hands on each side of her as I heard her scream that felt like ecstasy. I hung my head slightly as I felt myself weakly push into her a couple of times to get a couple of last moans from the slightly younger woman under me. I found myself panting heavily due to how much electricity was running through my skin. We smiled at each other like fools as I slipped myself out of her and bringing her up into my arms. "For a first time-."</p><p>"I did pretty well?" I gave her a curious look as she giggled at me in a very delirious way.</p><p>"Pretty well? How the <em>fuck </em>did you <em>do </em>that?" I just chuckled in reply as I just laid myself down on top of her.</p><p>"Honestly? I just saw that you were raising your pelvis a little and I just pushed it down to see what would happen."</p><p>"Well, that was <em>heavenly </em>for just a fucking <em>guess</em>." I laughed lightly as her fingers combed through my hair.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind. I don't think I can lay on my back though. It fucking <em>stings</em>." She gave me a worried look as I jumped in to defend her from herself. "It's okay though. I don't mind it." The worry seemed to disappear from her face as a smirk seemed to appear out of nowhere on her lips.</p><p>"Well, you know what they say about scratch marks."</p><p>"And what's that?" She gave me a devious look as she gave me an innocent shrug to accompany it.</p><p>"You'll figure it out. But I hope you know one thing though," I gave her a curious look this time as her hands fell to my shoulders as they did before. Suddenly, she flipped up over so she was sitting on top of me once more as her face kept itself close to mine.</p><p>"I have one hell of thing of stamina." I swallowed hard as I felt her hand cupped under my jaw.</p><p>"I guess we're not done yet then?" I gave her a nervous smile as she just smirked in reply.</p><p>"Oh <em>hell </em>no we're not. I need to repay the favor." She pulled me into a kiss for what felt like the millionth time today as my thoughts wandered off once more.</p><p>
  <em>Guess we'll regret the lack of sleep in the morning.</em>
</p><p><em>But honestly? I don't think I'll regret a single</em> <span>fucking</span> <em><span>thing</span></em> <em>even if I wake up tired as hell.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hi Mosquito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked down the steps of the main staircase of Douxie's and Claire's house with the largest smile on my face. My hair was obviously a mess and my shirt was lopsided since I flung it on without much thought as I exited Claire's room to fetch her some water. Nothing could damper the joyous mood that seemed to just pour from me with every step I took.</p><p>
  <em>That was until I was welcomed to the sight of Douxie making breakfast in their kitchen.</em>
</p><p>"Good morning, Jim!" The punk kept his eyes on his bacon as I just stood there silently for a moment. "How's your day going so far, mate?" I suddenly felt out of place as I tried my best to come up with a reply.</p><p><em>Well, despite the fact that my brain instantly wanted to say "Great since your 'sister' took my virginity last night', but unlike my brain, I don't want to </em>DIE <em>just yet.</em></p><p>I swallowed hard as I decided to slip by him with a mindless reply.</p><p>"Good." My voice cracked a little as I came down from the last step and entered the kitchen. "How about you?"</p><p>"My morning's been lovely. Hung out with my bandmates a little before- holy shit!" Douxie turned from his food for a moment before stopping suddenly as he spotted me. "You look like you were ridden hard and put away wet!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you have no clue.</em>
</p><p>"Are you alright? Got into another fight or something?" I gave him a sheepish smile as I tried my best to push down my sarcastic reply.</p><p>"Oh, um, kind of? I don't really want to explain it." Douxie gave me a curious look before turning to shut off the stove real quick before bringing his attention back toward me.</p><p>"Well, you don't look like you lost or anything. Have another nightmare? I really think you should think about getting some melatonin for this time of year."</p><p>"It wasn't a nightmare. I actually slept well last night."</p><p>"Then what's wrong with ya mate? You've got marks all along your collarbone."</p><p>"Oh?" I felt a slight blush take over my face as I placed a hand over my slightly exposed collar. "I guess I was bitten by something when Claire and I were out last night." I gave him a lopsided grin as I could tell the punk was getting suspicious of me.</p><p>"Good morning!" We both snapped our attention toward the new voice joining us to see Claire entering the kitchen with a bright shining smile. Her hair was a little natty with the lack of her normal hair clips, but it was adorable how her hair started to cause a small halo effect around her head. Yet the baggy shirt that was obviously too big for her was resting on her left shoulder but falling off completely on her right made it rather obvious she snagged it without much thought.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. If that's my shirt-.</em>
</p><p>I glanced down to my chest to see that the shirt I grabbed was most definitely <em>not </em>mine. It was riding up around my abdomen and the fact that my collar was exposed was a bit more understandable. The v-neck of Claire's plain white t-shirt exposing the top of my chest as the sleeves were slightly constricting against my biceps. Once I brought my gaze back up toward Douxie, I was welcomed with a knowing smile as his eyes seemed to plan out my murder as Claire came closer to us.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, I'm done for.</em>
</p><p>"How is ya doing mosquito?" I looked over toward Douxie as a dark smirk took over his face. "You look joyous."</p><p>"I'm <em>wonderful</em>." I felt Claire's arm slip around my abdomen before letting her head fall onto my shoulder. "How are my favorite boys?" I glanced down at Claire that was leading into my side up toward Douxie to see that the two found siblings were having an unspoken conversation with one another as I just stood there like a dumbfounded bystander. From what I could tell though about how Claire's arm tightened around my waist, that she was daring her fellow punk to say something about the new development. I just kept glancing between both of them as I wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders.</p><p>"We're doing well." Douxie looked up to me with a lopsided smile that had an eerie hint to it. "Right, Jim?" I just gave him a nervous chuckle as a small smile appeared on my lips.</p><p>"Yeah, totally." My mouth suddenly went dry as I saw the punk narrowed his eyes at me. "Totally fine."</p><p>"Douxie," Claire's voice came out softly yet stern as I glanced down at her. "Stop fucking with my boyfriend."</p><p>"Don't make it obvious you fucked the bloke, then!"</p><p>"Don't be looking into it then!" I looked between the two of them as I felt Claire snuggle further into my side.</p><p>"Do I get a choice in being apart of this?"</p><p>"You're basically apart of the family now, mate. Even more than before." Douxie's features softened a little bit as he looked up toward me. "Even though the thought of you fucking my sister is still rather weird to me, I guess I'm going to have to get used to it." I nearly choked on my own <em>spit </em>at that point as Claire just hummed happily in reply.</p><p>"Thank you. Being nice isn't that hard, now is it?"</p><p>"Trust me, I've already had the leg-breaking conversation with him so you've got nothing to worry about." I looked down toward Claire who was giving me a curious look.</p><p>"Is that true?" I just gave a small shrug in reply as I tried my best to keep the woman from jumping her adoptive brother without hesitation.</p><p>"It wasn't anything I'm not used to though, so don't worry about it." I just felt Claire wrapped her other arm around my waist as she gave my abdomen a small squeeze. I watched her turn her attention toward Douxie and she let out a small childish reply.</p><p>"Mine." I chuckled as Douxie just rolled his eyes at us.</p><p>"That's adorable despite the development I now know about and did not need within my mind." He turned toward his food once more and put his bacon onto a plate he already had out with a couple of other things on it, but I couldn't make it out. "Now I'm going to go eat my food before my need for it is betrayed by the thoughts of my best friend railing my sister." He gave us a small wave as he now headed toward the dining room kitchen table. "Get your own food, ya fucking hound dogs." My face only flushed in reply as I felt Claire loosened her arms around my waist.</p><p>"Don't take him personally." I gave my attention toward Claire as she moved so she could stand before me. "He's just being a dick as always."</p><p>"I can understand, honestly." I chuckled a little bit as she moved her hands from around my waist so they were around my neck instead. "Having people that are like two siblings to you be in a relationship together? It must be really weird for him." She just shrugged at that as I wrapped my arms around her.</p><p>"But it doesn't feel weird to you, right?"</p><p>"Not at all." I smiled as a bright, loving smile took over her lips.</p><p>"Good." She pulled me close before leaving a small peck on my lips. "It's a bit too late for you to just walk away now, anyway." I pressed my forehead gently against hers as my smile just widened in reply.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to even if I <em>did </em>have the chance." She just giggled in reply before our lips met once more.</p><p>"IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO EAT <em>EACHOTHER </em>INSTEAD OF BREAKFAST, THEN GET A ROOM!" I just smiled against Claire's lips as the familiar feeling of her left hand leaving my neck told me enough what her reply was to the older man not too far away from us. "You forget who owns this place, little lady!" As if to say she didn't care in reply, she wrapped her arm back around my neck and pulled me closer to her.</p><p>
  <em>Not that I'm complaining.</em>
</p><p>I tightened my arms around her waist as I just let out a soft chuckle against her lips.</p><p>
  <em>I don't think I could ever complain, really.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Once I got home to my own place I share with Toby, I could instantly feel a change in the energy that usually resided within it.</p><p>Normally, it was buzzing with Toby's excited energy. The feeling of pure joy just filling your skin as you heard the sound of his budding laughter filling the house or something along those lines. It was one of the many things I enjoyed about living with my best friend.</p><p>
  <em>But today though, it felt different.</em>
</p><p>It was as if there was a damper of some kind of the usually friendly and welcoming energy that resided here. Like something had shifted in his mood for the day and you could just <em>feel it </em>as you entered the front door.</p><p>"Tobes?" I called out as I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up on the small spot of jacket hooks we had lining the entryway's right wall. "Are you home?"</p><p>"Yeah!" I slipped off my shoes as I heard Toby's footsteps heading toward where I was in the house. "Can I meet you in the living room? I've got something I wanna talk about."</p><p>"Sure thing!" I picked up my shoes and placed them in a try sitting under where the jackets hung before slipping away into the living room. I took a spot on the couch but I felt rather uneasy as I heard Toby's footsteps in the distance.</p><p>
  <em>Something's wrong or at least something is going on with him. He's normally energetic as fuck when I get home from Claire's or from work. Always jumping at the opportunity to hang out brainlessly after a long day of work or just enduring what the world had to offer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's off his game today. There must be something on his mind or something.</em>
</p><p>I shrugged a little as I leaned back into the couch cushions.</p><p>
  <em>No biggy, right? We've been through hell together. Whatever he has on his mind won't change that.</em>
</p><p>"Cool," I looked over toward Toby's voice as I laid my arms across the back of the couch. "You're already sitting." I gave him a curious look as hit flaming red hair was a mess and a nervous feel was just seeping out of the ginger's every move. He made his way toward the coffee table before me and sat down on it as we just looked at each other for a moment. His green eyes were frantic. As if he wasn't sure if he wanted to be sitting here or not, in all honesty.</p><p>"Tobes?"</p><p>"Yeah?" I watched with an amused smile as his right leg started bouncing anxiously.</p><p>"You're nervous about something. Just blurt it out, dude." Toby let out a soft sigh as his leg just continued to bounce nervously.</p><p>"I'm sorry, this is just," I watched as he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "This is just a big development for me." I got increasingly curious as I dropped my arms from the back of the couch so my hands were now in my lap.</p><p>"What kind of development?" I gave him a confused look as I leaned forward with my hands now on my knees. "What do you mean, dude?"</p><p>"Darci and I," Toby now put his hands on his knees.</p><p>"You and Darci?" I chuckled a little as Toby just gave me a soft smile.</p><p>"We want to move in together." I gave him a surprised look in reply before a large smile danced across my face.</p><p>"Really? That's great, Tobes!" Toby just smiled in reply as he suddenly seemed relieved out of nowhere. "Where did the idea come from?"</p><p>"Well, Darci is graduating from uni soon and she's already got a job lined up with the police force as their new Forensic Science Technician and she was saying about how she wanted to get an apartment in town but not being able to afford it at first. I just kinda," Toby gave a small shrug as he gave me a large smile in return. "Jumped to the idea? She's all for it though so that's good, right? Like, I guess she's been thinking about moving in together, but wasn't sure on how to bring it up."</p><p>"That's cool! Do you guys need any help at all? Like apartment hunting or anything?" Toby just tilted his head at me as I gave him a curious look in reply. "What? Did you think I wasn't going to like the news or something?"</p><p>"I just thought you wouldn't like being alone in this place." Toby glanced back and forth beside him as he gestured out toward the house. "This is a fucking <em>three-bedroom house </em>you fucking bought for you, me, and Douxie with the money you saved up during high school. It's gonna be pretty silent dude when I move." I shrugged a little as I gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Dude, you're moving in with your long term girlfriend. It's was going to happen sooner or later! I'm happy for you dude!"</p><p>"What are you going to do with the extra space then? Got any ideas? We did turn the room that was supposed to be Douxie's into a spare room instead." I shrugged as I leaned back into the couch cushions.</p><p>"I have no clue, honestly. Maybe I'll make your room my gym instead?" I gave him a smirk as he just reached over to nudge me in the shoulder.</p><p>"How about you instead of replacing me with a gym, you'll just add someone else you love in?"</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Toby gave me a look that silently asked me if I was stupid or not for a moment before speaking with a smile.</p><p>"What I <em>mean </em>is," Toby sat back up straight as he placed his hands back down onto his knees. "How about <em>you </em>ask your girlfriend to move in instead?" I gave him a shocked look as he just gave a small laugh in reply. "What? What's so shocking about that question, dude?" I swallowed hard as I felt a soft blush taking over my face. I reached up and scratched the back of my neck with a nervous smile.</p><p>"I just," I gave him a soft smile as I dropped my hand back down into my lap. "Isn't it too soon for that kind of stuff?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. Forgot. You guys haven't even had sex yet. Moving in might be like jumping the fence after realizing it was electrocuted." Toby laughed wholeheartedly at his joke as I just looked at him with a blushing face in reply. Suddenly, his laugh came to an end as he noticed I wasn't laughing or glaring at him in reply. "Wait a second." Toby gave me a curious look before a sudden realization seemed to hit him. "NO FUCKING WAY!"</p><p>"<em>Tobes</em>."</p><p>"BRO! YOU GOT FUCKING <em>LAID!</em>" Toby was laughing like a hyena at this point as he wiped a joyous tear away from his right eye. "Fucking <em>finally</em> dude! Douxie owes me twenty bucks!" I gave him a confused look as he just shrugged in reply. "Him, Mary, Darci, and I had a betting pool on when the two of you would get together, which Mary won, actually. But soon after, Douxie and I started a betting pool on when the two of you would decide to-."</p><p>"Nope." I got up onto my feet as I started to leave the conversation. "Not talking about my girlfriend's adoptive brother making a bet on when we were going to-. Just no. Nope. Fuck that." I started making my way to my room as Toby just laughed at my reaction.</p><p>"Aw come on, dude! I'm <em>so </em>happy for you!"</p><p>"Fuck you and your sarcasm!" This just caused Toby to just continued laughing in reply.</p><p>"Love you too, Jimbo!" I just smiled in reply as I slipped away into my room. Once my door closed softly behind me I started to let the question my best friend asked me to set in.</p><p>
  <em>"How about you ask your girlfriend to move in instead?"</em>
</p><p>I sighed as I leaned against my bedroom door before sliding slowly down onto the carpet flooring.</p><p>
  <em>Living together? Already? Isn't that, too soon? It makes sense, but, it seems also seems a bit much. I love her, that's true and I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can, but we've just started getting into a rhythm that works for us. We just started dipping our toes into the water together on the deeper end of the relationship pool.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So wouldn't moving in together be like diving headfirst into the deep end in comparison?</em>
</p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out without a thought to see I got a text from Claire.</p><p>
  <em>C❤: </em>
  <em>You forgot your work shirt at my place. I can drop it off in a few and hang out a little bit if you're up to it? Let me know.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I started replying a "yes" to her without a second thought.</p><p>
  <em>But we haven't been normal with anything else so what's the difference, right?</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You're doing <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Toby and I are moving in together! We haven't found an apartment yet, but we're working on it."</em> I smiled as I leaned back in my computer chair in from of my desk. <em>"I kinda feel bad about it though."</em></p><p>"Why do you feel bad about it? Isn't it exciting? Moving in with your long term boyfriend? It kind of feels like a Nicolas Sparks novel, honestly." I snickered a little bit to myself as Darci just gave me an annoyed look through the computer screen.</p><p>
  <em>"We both hate those fucking books because they're unrealistic."</em>
</p><p>"Exactly." I gave her a smirk as she just rolled her eyes at me.</p><p><em>"ANYWAY! You sarcastic bastard," </em>I just smiled in reply as I let her continue. <em>"I feel bad about it because of Jim."</em></p><p>"What about Jim?" I increasingly became worried as I leaned forward so my elbows were supporting my body weight on my desk. "What's making you feel bad?"</p><p><em>"Jim and Toby have always been," </em>Darci gave a small shrug as she continued. It was as if she couldn't come up with the right word to express their relationship at first. <em>"Close. They've never really been apart from one another. Jim is all Toby really has and vice versa." </em>Darci paused for a minute as she rested her chin into the palm of her right hand. <em>"Now that I think about it, honestly, despite them having so many people to rely on over the years, it was as if they would only ever truly lean on each other when they needed something. Douxie is their best friend outside of each other, sure, but it wasn't on the same level that Toby and Jim were always on. Yes, they still had family members and stuff. Jim's family basically</em> adopted <em>Toby when his grandma passed away after nearly 150 of living on this earth.</em>" She stopped for a second as she seemed to smile at a distant memory. <em>"But it was always like they were each other's </em>true <em>family, y</em><em>a know?" </em>I smiled as I knew exactly what she meant.</p><p>
  <em>The two of them have been friends since they were children. Jim had told me the story of how they first met, actually. It was the day right after his dad left. The day that Toby first came into Arcadia to live with his grandma and that very first moment he got out of his grandma's car and Jim was just standing there, watching them move his stuff in, Toby had smiled and greeted him without hesitation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim told me then that it was as if he understood why exactly the world decided that his dad needed to leave. It was so he could have space for Toby in his life. His brother. The guy that taught him rather quickly how it felt to be a normal kid again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The person that truly saved him from himself before he even knew what was happening.</em>
</p><p>"So you feel as if you're separating them in a way."</p><p><em>"Kinda? I also feel as if I'm backstabbing Jim in a way." </em>I tilted my head a little as she continued. <em>"Did Jim ever tell you </em>why <em>he and Toby have such a big house? Especially for two full-time workers straight out of college?</em>"</p><p>"No, not really."</p><p><em>"Well, it's because it's been something Jim, Toby, and Douxie were planning since </em>high school<em>. Jim and Toby more than Douxie because by the time that Merlin got sick, he already decided what exactly he was going to do after that, but I digress." </em>I nodded along as I already knew that part of the story rather well.</p><p>
  <em>Especially since I wouldn't be sitting here right now in a house I would otherwise have no place in if it wasn't for Merlin and Douxie. I would honestly be out in a ditch somewhere.</em>
</p><p>I shivered at the thought as my brain tuned back into Darci's voice.</p><p>
  <em>"So as you know, Jim's been working for his mom and his uncles since he could lend a hand. So working for approximately ten or so years by the time you graduate high school and having no real clue what you could do with the money besides building a Vespa with your uncles leads you to have a pretty penny by the time you start college."</em>
</p><p>"Completely understandable."</p><p>
  <em>"So when we were juniors in high school, Toby and Jim decided that they were going to get a house together. Be roommates like they always wanted to when they were kids. Prove to their families that they didn't always have to support them. That they could worry about themselves more after we graduated."</em>
</p><p>"So this was a childhood dream of theirs that they decided to make true to make their <em>families feel better</em>?" Darci just laughed a little at my reaction as she just leaned back in her dorm's wooden desk chair with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>"You do know who we're talking about, right? Two boys that always been worrying about their families and each other more than anything else in the world."</em>
</p><p>"But what makes you feel bad about that? Jim's always said to me that he's known that you and Toby were serious. I don't doubt that he's been rooting for the two of you to just have a place of your own."</p><p><em>"I just-." </em>She let out a soft sigh as she just reached up and scratched the back of her neck. <em>"I just feel horrible about it. Jim's never been alone his whole life. He's always had someone around to lean on and that someone has nearly always been Toby. I guess I just feel like I'm ripping away a support system from him." </em>I gave her a soft smile in reply as I took in the worried look of my best friend since our freshman year.</p><p>
  <em>Just like her boyfriend. Always worried about others than her own happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hell do they put in the water here for this kind of shit to be a reoccurrence?</em>
</p><p>I laughed a little to myself as I spoke once more.</p><p>"I can always ask him about it though if you want me to?" I picked up Jim's work shirt for Blinky's shop that was laying on my desk with a smile. "I need to meet up with him anyway since he forgot this here again."</p><p><em>"Are you sure?" </em>I picked up my phone that was sitting on the opposite side of my desk with a smile. I typed out a text for him as I already hit sent with a smile.</p><p>"Done and done." I turned my screen toward Darci as she gave me a smirk in reply.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure you don't just want to see your loverboy again already?"</em>
</p><p>"I plead the fifth." I laughed a little at myself as I slipped my phone into my leather jacket I was wearing. "I've been meaning to talk to him about something that's been on my mind anyway, so it works."</p><p><em>"Really?" </em>It was Darci's turn this time to tilt her head a little in confusion. <em>"What is it?" </em>I smiled like a fool as I bundled up Jim's shirt with a smile. My mind fluttering back to when Douxie and I were talking engagement rings and places of our own.</p><p>"Let's just say," I smiled as I covered my cursor over the end call button. "It has a lot to do with your worries."</p><p><em>"No fucking-." </em>I ended the call before she could even reply as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I already knew it was a yes by how quick the reply was for him.</p><p>
  <em>Time to rip off the bandaid, Claire.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I got up from my desk after powering off my computer.</p><p>
  <em>And this time, you're going to enjoy it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. For Sure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed to distract myself today so here's a quick and probably poorly written update for you guys lol</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jim's room within his house held his essence in a very beautiful way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scribbled unfinished poems scattered here and there and his "sloppy" drawings that were arguably better than most of my finished pieces were pinned to his walls every here and there mattering on his level of pride within each of them. He had posters of Vespas and mechanic stuff that I didn't quite understand, but I knew all too well that if I asked him about them that the boy would go on a happy tangent about each and every one of them.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I sat on his blue comforter-covered queen mattress as he just chilled in his computer chair that was off to the side of his bed by his desk. He was working out something for his uncle that he needed to finish before doing anything else. I just leaned against his oak headrest as I just watched him type away at something on his computer.</p><p>
  <em>But I loved it all the same.</em>
</p><p>I smiled widely as he stopped for a moment and ran a hand through his hair for a moment before adjusting the glasses that he had resting on his nose.</p><p>
  <em>I remember him explaining to me why he had them once. Something about how his eyesight got strained during an accident. The one that some of his plenty of scars came from outside of boxing and fighting bullies in high school. The ones that went across his left shoulder and down his shoulder blade. I've only ever seen it twice. Once when he needed to clean up from his fight with Steve and then from the other night.</em>
</p><p>I tilted my head to get a better look at him as I laid my legs out before me. His wired frame glasses only causing his face and eyes to glow in the light of the screen as it was obvious he didn't care for the action he was accomplishing but cared enough to do a good job at it. His bright blue eyes trained on the screen and reading the numbers with ease, but it was obvious something else was in interest to his mind.</p><p>
  <em>One thing I always loved about him is that he has more heart than would first let itself known. He might look rough around the edges, but that roughness stems from the fact that wears his heart upon his sleeve. A roughness that he wouldn't allow to harm his love for others in any way possible.</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I saw him turn off his monitor and slid his glasses off his face with a sigh.</p><p>"That was tedious." He placed his glasses on the desk with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"No need to apologize." I giggled a little at his lopsided grin as he sat up from his spot in his chair and made his way over toward the bed flop himself onto it with a small laugh.</p><p>"Kinda need to when I had to just sit there and watch me crunch numbers for the shop." I just shrugged a little as I gave him a soft smile in return.</p><p>"Watching the soul drain from your eyes as you do math is hilarious though." I gave him a smirk as he just chuckled in reply.</p><p>"So you like to watch me hate my existence? Hell of a girlfriend you are." He mockingly rolled his eyes as the sarcasm dripped from his voice. The joyful laughter that came from him afterward was definitely enough for me to join him as I adjusted myself so I could flop down beside him. "But you did ask to hang out in a way, yet I just left you here to watch me suffer. Doesn't make me any better of a boyfriend."</p><p>"Honestly? I think I could be watching paint dry and I would be entertained still if you were around." Jim chuckled at me as he slipped his hand in mine with ease.</p><p>"Really now? I might have to take you up on that." I gave him a curious look as he just looked down at our now intertwined hands. "Just Toby's moving out to live with Darci so maybe you would enjoy doing some stuff with his old room. Make it like your own little space or something." I couldn't help but smile at him as he just toyed with the skin on the back of my hand.</p><p>"Are you asking me to paint a room for you?" I gave him a smirk as I noted the soft pink blush on his face.</p><p>
  <em>I know exactly what he's asking of me, that's for sure.</em>
</p><p>My smirk widened as he gave out a soft nervous chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>But toying with the boy has been my favorite pastime for months now.</em>
</p><p>"Use your words, Flower Boy." I watched as Jim pulled his eyes away from our joint hands to give me a bashful look in reply.</p><p>"You're toying with me, aren't you?"</p><p>"I have no clue what you're talking about." I gave him a sweet smile as he dropped his hand from mine so he could bring himself up onto his elbows. "What? I'm just asking a simple question."</p><p>"How about this then?" Jim turned onto his side so he could look at me better as I did the same. "You want me to ask it outright?"</p><p>"I won't answer until then." Jim just gave me his signature lopsided grin that causes his scars to bounce a little in reply as the sweetest look took over his face.</p><p>"Will you move in with me then? It'll get awfully lonesome without someone to keep me company." I smiled at his words as I reached out with my right hand to cup his face.</p><p>"I would love to." His smile just widened in reply as he suddenly dived forward and captured my lips with ease. The joy radiating from him with ease as his smile kept itself firm against my lips.</p><p>
  <em>This is the beginning of something beautiful. A new chapter in the life I never thought I would get.</em>
</p><p>I giggled a little as Jim knocked me over onto my back as we continued to share soft gentle kisses.</p><p>
  <em>And I was praying to whatever being that controlled this world to please not let it be the conclusion already.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I felt Claire nuzzle into my side as we just laid silently together. Her head laying silently on my chest as the morning light came streaming through the window shades.</p><p>"You know," I glanced down at Claire who I already knew was awake long before I was as just brought her head closer up to my neck. "I came here on a mission to ask a question for Darci and here I am agreeing to move in with you instead." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her as I wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>"What question was Darci having?"</p><p>"If you were okay with everything, basically." I gave Claire a curious look as she just continued. "She just feels like she's ripping away a support system from you." I just smiled as I just tightened my hold on her.</p><p>"You know, Toby was worried about the same thing in a way." I watched as Claire gave me a confused look in reply. "He was worried I would be upset or something about him moving out." I gave a small laugh as I continued. "Honestly, I'm surprised the both of them are so concerned about me."</p><p>"You're surprised?"</p><p>"Yeah." I shrugged a little as I sat up a little Claire followed suit to do the same. "Like, I've known for years that Tobes would want to go off and live his own life at some point. Yeah we've always been by each other and I've relied on him for support, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lash out or something when he wants to move forward, ya know?" I smiled at her as I leaned up against the headrest. "I'm happy for him, honestly." Claire just gave me a wide smile in return before moving herself so she could nuzzle into my side once more.</p><p>"Very adult of you, Lake." I just laughed wholeheartedly in reply as I wrapped an arm around her once more.</p><p>"Am I not supposed to be? I'm kinda twenty-one. I thought being adult-like is the norm by now."</p><p>"Shush and take the compliment." I chuckled a little as Claire laid her head against my shoulder. Her hair tickling my chin as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled at her movements as I leaned my head against hers with a soft sigh.</p><p>
  <em>Change is something you can never fight against. It's going to happen, whether you want it to, or not. Time will pass, changes will happen, and all you can do is hope for the best.</em>
</p><p>I felt Claire let out a soft breath against my neck as she seemed content within that moment.</p><p>
  <em>But I can say with a full heart that this time though, I'm glad that this change is happening.</em>
</p><p>I tightened my arm around her as I did before as we just laid there silently with one another.</p><p>
  <em>Especially if it means having more mornings like this.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You're actually-?"</p><p>"Yep." I smiled at Douxie as I sketched about in my sketchbook.</p><p>"And you didn't even talk to me first?" I glanced up toward Douxie who was across from me at the table who gave me a mischievous look despite the obviously fake heartbroken feeling he was giving in his voice. He placed his hand over his heart as he smiled at me. "Oh, how my heart breaks at this betrayal." I just shook my head at him as I brought my attention back to my sketchbook. Ever since Jim brought up the idea of making one of the now two spare rooms he'll have in the house as an art room for me was making my imagination run wild. The many ideas of what kind of mural I could create were making me more ecstatic the more I drew.</p><p>
  <em>He really knows how to make an art nerd happy, that's for sure.</em>
</p><p>I smiled to myself as I heard Douxie chuckle from across the table.</p><p>"I like this happy look you keep having. Maybe I don't need to break Jimmy's knees for stealing my sister from me." I looked up toward Douxie to see he had a lopsided grin on his face, but a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>"Douxie?" I found myself questioning the older man as he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts with ease. "Are you okay with this?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" He gave me a toothy smile, but I could tell something was eating at him. I knew the older punk well enough to see the bare glimpse of it in his eyes.</p><p>"Because something is obviously eating at you, but you're not willing to state it." I dropped my pencil on my sketchpad and moved it aside before crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. "You know I won't force it out of you, but if something's bothering you at the moment, I want you to know you can tell me. Even if it's against me moving." I watched at Douxie seemingly fought against himself for a moment before letting out a soft sigh.</p><p>"I can't keep anything from you, now can I?" I smiled softly in reply as I leaned forward to put my crossed arms on the table.</p><p>"I'm your little sister, remember? I know you better than anyone." I stopped for a second before continuing on for a second. "Besides Zoe. She definitely knows you better than I ever will." Douxie chuckled at that before leaning back in his chair and gifting me with a soft smile.</p><p>"You two are both my favorite girls. You know me better than anyone else in the world."</p><p>"Then what's wrong? Is it about me moving in with Jim? I want you to be honest with me."</p><p>"I'm just," Douxie looked down so his eyes were seemingly memorizing the detailings of the oak table we were sitting at together before his voice softened. "I just thought I had a bit more time with you being my little kid sister is all." I couldn't help but smile a little as he just shrugged. "You're growing up. Moving out. It kinda feels like a piece of me is going with you. Like, I now understood how Merlin felt when Morgana left. Ya know? It's like seeing a piece of you walk away despite them still being <em>right there</em>." Douxie gave me a dark chuckle before carrying on with his thoughts. "I guess it's because it feels like I was more of a parent in a way to you than just a brother. It feels like I was like that cool uncle or some shit than just a sibling. I've watched you grow from this rebellious teenage girl to this reckoning young woman who's ready to start a journey of her own. Like, I know you'll still be around and everything, but knowing that I won't be able to wake up and see my kid little sister again? Kinda stings a little." I watched him swallowed hard before speaking once more. His voice cracking a little as he continued.</p><p>"Kinda makes me worried that this might truly end up like Morgana and Merlin," He brought up his right hand to wipe a tear from his face. "Like I'll never see you again."</p><p>"Oh, Doux." I got up from my chair and made my over toward him so I could wrap my arms around the now sniffling man's shoulders. "I'll never truly leave you. You know that."</p><p>"I know." He let out a soft chuckle as he placed a hand on my forearms. "Can't blame an emotional mess for thinking like that though." I laughed a little at his small jab to himself before tightening my arms around him.</p><p>"I'll never do what Morgana did." I leaned my head against his as I let out a soft laugh. "I don't think I would ever have the heart to, honestly." Douxie let out a soft laugh in reply as I felt him lean his head back against me.</p><p>"You're the best little sister, you know that?"</p><p>"And you're the best big brother a girl could ask for." I smiled as I heard his soft sniffles reside slowly. "Hey, how about we watch one of those films we used to love watching when I first moved in with you and Merlin? Those studio whatever things."</p><p>"Studio Ghibli?" Douxie chuckled as he leaned out of my hold so he could turn his head toward me. "I thought you didn't care for them." I shrugged a little. It was true, most of those films weren't my forte, but Douxie loved them more than anything. Especially one I had in mind.</p><p>"Yeah, but you always did. It will be like old times, anyway. Have some popcorn as I fall asleep to the music on the couch. It'll definitely be like when I first came here."</p><p>"Which one specifically?"</p><p>"Do you need to ask? I know one is already ringing within your mind." I released him from our hug as he shot up to his feet like a little kid.</p><p>"HOWL IT IS!" I couldn't help but laugh at him as he dashed off toward the living room to set up the film. "I got the TV setup! You get the snacks!"</p><p>"You got it!" I turned so I could head off toward the kitchen, but I had a completely different idea on my mind as I was searching for wherever the bastard put the microwavable popcorn at.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know how long I have truly until I can actually move out,</em>
</p><p>I glanced over my shoulder as familiar opening music begin already in the living room. The TV screen already casting its light on the older man's face as he sat eagerly to watch the film. My mind comparing the scene to the one I witness with a slightly younger Douxie who was eager to show me one of his favorite things in not just film, but in art style and story. Hoping that his love for it would rub off on me a little if I watched it alongside him. Or at least, it would help me forget my troubles I had that day.</p><p>
  <em>But I'm going to make these last few months or so of living with my brother the best we've ever had.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that's a promise I'm going to keep, for sure this time.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wet Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO MATES!</p><p>How are y'all? Good, I'm hoping. This whole chapter legit came from the effects of a sleepy me having a late-night idea of Couple Paint Fight and deciding to just fucking run for it lol</p><p>Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this! Much love, mates! Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If you told me a year ago that I would become stable enough not just to have a healthy relationship but move in with said significant other, I would look at you as if you had two heads before asking if you need professional help.</em>
</p><p>I dragged my fine-tipped paintbrush softly across the wall with a smile as I heard the soft guitar playing off of my loudspeaker.</p><p>
  <em>But here I am. In my new home. Seemingly having one of those happily ever afters I only ever heard of as a child.</em>
</p><p>My smile only widened as I heard the soft singer's voice echo off the walls of my new mural room that Jim and I had set up a little over a week ago.</p><p>
  <em>To think such a thing even truly existed.</em>
</p><p>I laughed a little to myself as I continued working with the mural I was painting.</p><p>
  <em>When I was fifteen, I was certain I wouldn't make it to my graduation. Either I would lead to the end of myself or the weight my mother's expectations were going to suffocate me until I just finally collapsed from it all. Either way, I never thought I would end up the way I am now.</em>
</p><p><em>I think though, when Douxie first took me in, that I had faith in myself for the first time. It took a little bit and I slipped up a few times along the way, but I found my love of life I had a kid again. I was still a pessimist a lot of the time, but I saw myself getting older. Living life. Just </em>living<em> in general. Didn't mean though that I was daft and thought it would be that way forever. I just figured that when Douxie, Zoe, and Merlin realized what kind of disaster they signed themselves up for, they would leave. Just as all the others have done.</em></p><p>I took my paintbrush and swished it around in the little cup I had sitting on the floor beside me before dragging it over the sides to get the excess out of it.</p><p>
  <em>But then I met Jim. And Toby. And all the others within his life that somehow I never knew before. I didn't think at first that meeting a soft momma's boy would change my life very much, but after a few months of being friends, I couldn't see my life without him. It was like I have found not my other half, but the person that made me feel as if I was whole already. That all I needed was a little bit of love and some patience and I could take on anything that came before me. Someone that defended me without question and loved me and my broken pieces without hesitation.</em>
</p><p>I wiped away a tear that escaped my right eye with the back of my left hand as I dipped my now dry brush into a small bit of red for the mural.</p><p>
  <em>It frightens me how much one encounter had changed my life for the better because I know deep down, that life is a bastard. He likes to take everything I've ever loved and use it against me in the sickest of ways. There are times I lay awake resting my head on Jim's chest and wonder when I'll wake up and he'll change his mind about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he always finds a way to prove me wrong. He always seems to find a way to prove even more how much he truly loves me instead. Starting with this little mural room where he even built the god damn drying rack for smaller paintings that was standing in the corner.</em>
</p><p>I dropped my paintbrush in my cup after I finished what I wanted with the rose I now had done on the mural before pushing myself up onto my feet and making it over to where my phone was resting on my old desk.</p><p>
  <em>Enough with my emotional runt though.</em>
</p><p>I grabbed my phone and started sifting through my songs to try and find one that would lighten up the mood for me. I smiled as I came across an old favorite of Douxie's and started playing that instead of the soft styles of Clara Morrison.</p><p>
  <em>Yellowcard has never done me wrong anyway.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I smiled as I took my helmet off my head and placed it onto my handlebars as I've always done over the years. The engine no longer being a melody to my ears as I cut it off shortly after arriving back home.</p><p>
  <em>The few weeks after Claire moved in have been blissful.</em>
</p><p>My smile only widened more as I looked up toward my house and knew almost exactly what it had in store for me.</p><p>
  <em>At first, I was afraid. I've heard horror stories of relationships running sour shortly after moving in together. Hell, my mom once told me that she believed for the longest time that if she and my dad didn't move in together so soon after they started dating, they would have lasted a bit longer.</em>
</p><p>I got off my bike and started making my way to the house as I shook my head a little.</p><p><em>But Claire and I? I was starting to think we should have done this sooner. We complimented each other perfectly. It was like being puzzle pieces. Everything seemed to just </em>fit <em>with us. It was beautiful.</em></p><p>I unlocked the door to the house, expecting Claire to be at her usual spot either at the dining room table or on the couch sketching away for a client, but she was nowhere to be seen. I felt a curious look take over my face for a second before pulling off my gloves.</p><p>
  <em>Huh. That's odd.</em>
</p><p>"Claire?" I was worried at first but was instantly relieved when I heard her cheerfully reply from down the hall.</p><p>"Painting!" I smiled as I heard her call back to me from Toby's old room that she's quickly turned into her art studio. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up onto the wall hanger and slipped off my shoes without a second thought. I started making my way toward where I knew Claire was, but as I got closer, I could hear a familiar song playing from outside the door.</p><p>"There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street. We would walk on the beach in our bare feet!" I felt myself smile and opened the door. I was greeted instantly by the sight of Claire jamming around the room with her paint-covered sweatpants and tank-top. She was tossing her head back and forth a little as she thrashed a little bit. Her hair flipped around a little as the few hair clips seemed to fight against the motions just the slightest, but failed for the most part. I felt my smile grow wide and toothy as I watched her lose herself to the music as well as the painting she was working on.</p><p>
  <em>Sights like these, I wouldn't change for the world.</em>
</p><p>I leaned against the doorframe as Claire took some of the paint she seemed to just have calmly on her arm like a makeshift pallet board and started brushing lightly against the wall once more. Her right foot still tapping to the beat as she seemed to calm herself from her dancing around.</p><p>
  <em>And it made living with her not just bliss.</em>
</p><p>I pushed myself away from the doorframe as I made my way over to the paint-covered punk.</p><p>
  <em>But heavenly.</em>
</p><p>"Whatcha working on?" Claire smiled toward me as dropped her paintbrush into the cup she had in hand.</p><p>"Just a little something. Random flowers and such." I nodded as I looked over her painting to see it was just that. Some roses as she normally did, but there were a few lilies and lilacs and a few more in between, yet they were beautiful all the same. I smiled as I brought my attention back toward the slightly shorter woman beside me. My arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulder as my smile widened.</p><p>
  <em>Just like their creator.</em>
</p><p>"How long have you been painting for?" Claire just shrugged a little as she put her cup in her left hand so she could wrap her right arm about my waist.</p><p>"I don't even remember, honestly. Just felt like painting today since I didn't need to do anything else." I chuckled as I looked down at her left arm that she used as her pallet. The multiple different dried as well as wet specks of paint still resting on her arm telling me enough that she was there for a few hours at the very least.</p><p>"Did you enjoy it though? Just chilling here all day?" I watch her grin widen before she reached out to place her cup on the table behind her so she could wrap her other arm around my waist with ease.</p><p>"I enjoy it more since you're home." I felt my heart flutter within my chest as I brought my arm back from around her shoulders so I could cup her face within my hands. My thumbs grazing her cheekbones as I just enjoyed looking at the woman before me.</p><p>
  <em>That was. Until I felt wet splotches touch my back. Right where Claire's hands and arms were resting.</em>
</p><p>"Claire?" She just hummed in response as I felt her lean her face into my hands. "Do you have paint on your hands at all?" I watched as she pulled back her right hand curiously until a smirk appeared on her face.</p><p>"Huh. Look at that." I tilted my head a little at her as she then proceeded to tap my nose with her index finger. A small splotch of wet adding itself to my face as I saw a mix of colors took over her hand. I couldn't help but smirk in reply as I dropped my hands from her face so I could gaze my hand across her still paint-covered pallet of an arm. My hand taking up the leftover wet paint from her arm as an idea formed in my head.</p><p>
  <em>If that's gonna be how we're going,</em>
</p><p>I smiled as I flicked my now wet paint fingers at her as a chuckle escaped me.</p><p>
  <em>Then why not have a little fun?</em>
</p><p>Claire screwed her eyes shut for a moment as the paint hit her across the cheek before opened her eyes immediately after and gave me a smirk.</p><p>"You <em>bastard</em>." I gave Claire an innocent smile as her smirk widened. Her hand reaching up to graze my cheek with her paint-covered hand, but instead of just letting her get me, I jumped back out of her grasp.</p><p>"Nope!" I gave her a cheeky smile as she just giggled in reply.</p><p>"Come back here, Lake!" I slipped away was her once more as she reached out toward me. The two of us made chase after one another throughout the painting room as I continued flicking paint at her all while she got a few swipes at me with her paint-covered palms. After about ten or so minutes of our small little chase until I was able to trap her against her art supplies desk as we just stood there panting at one another. We were both covered in specks and swipes of paint as I found myself pressing my forehead against Claire's as her hands placed themselves on my shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing can beat the beauty that had now graced my everyday life.</em>
</p><p>I smiled like a fool as I felt Claire's left hand place itself across my face, small smudges of paint now grazing my skin as I found myself leaning forward and taking her lips with mine.</p><p>
  <em>And I would never regret anything that has led us here. I would never change anything about the life I have now with her. I couldn't be happier at this moment.</em>
</p><p>My smile widened against Claire's lips as she pulled me closer to her. Her other hand reaching up to cup my face as I felt her believe that any space between us was too much already despite the mess we have created with one another.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing could change the love ragging within my chest.</em>
</p><p>We pulled back from one another and just pressed our foreheads together once more.</p><p>
  <em>Not even the feeling of wet paint.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Somewhat Functional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I'm trying to get into the feel still of writing Douxie's character so this is more of an experimental chapter than anything else. Also, I wanted to explore more of his history as well so... yeah lol</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful night! Much love, mates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The moment I first saw Claire look at Jim with that twinkle in her eye, I knew she had found someone that she actually liked. It was the moment I knew that a guy I always felt like was my little brother might literally become my brother one day. I was bracing myself from that moment for either to gift her away to him or feel as if she didn't need me as much as she used to.</em>
</p><p>I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted by the chill of a soundless large house and the blinding morning lights.</p><p>
  <em>I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.</em>
</p><p>I felt myself smile a little as I sat up in bed.</p><p>
  <em>Don't get me wrong, Claire deserved to be happy. To be loved by someone that truthfully gave a shit about her. My little sister deserved the world for all the shit it has gifted her. I just guess that I wished I had more time with her being my baby little sister. My little partner in crime who joining me in annoying my father and raising hell like motherfuckers. Meeting her for the first time feels like it just happened yesterday. That meeting her happened in the morning, helping her move to mine and Merlin's house happened by noon and all the several years of memories happened between them and falling asleep.</em>
</p><p>I felt Archie jump up onto the bed before making his way over and into my lap.</p><p>
  <em>But it's not and for some reason, it caused an ache within my chest.</em>
</p><p>I started petting Archie without a second thought as he curled up into a ball.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's the fact that I feel like I'm being replaced? In some weird kinda fucked kinda way? Is it the thing of not being needed from her as much as I needed to?</em>
</p><p>I sighed as I ran my free hand through my hair.</p><p>"Okay brain, that's toxic as fuck."</p><p><em>What was weird was the fact that it wasn't exactly </em>wrong. <em>Claire and I were always dependent on each other. Ironically, despite how others may see it, I personally believe I was always more dependent on her than she was on me.</em></p><p>
  <em>Especially when Merlin died.</em>
</p><p>I looked down to Archie as the black cat seemed rather pleased just sitting in my lap and helping me through the situation.</p><p>
  <em>I always called him my father and he always called me his son when we were in public, but he actually wasn't my literal father. I would always call him my dad and that's what everyone knew him as to me, but he was anything but that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I was three, my parents passed away. I wish I remembered them in some form or some way, but I don't. All I have is glimpses of hazel eyes and soft smiles and that's it. That's all I have to remember them. Soon after that though, Merlin took me in without hesitation. The story goes that he knew my father and my family before I was born. But when my dad ran off to get married to a woman his parents didn't quite agree with, he lost contact with him. But when he died, he was devastated. I suppose he always thought of him as his own son and it took quite a toll on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he was told that my father's family wanted nothing with me and my mother was a runaway herself, so I, a young three-year-old orphan, was left to be graced into the realm of the foster system.</em>
</p><p><em>Luckily for me though, Merlin wasn't having </em>any <em>of that. He adopted me without a second thought and raised me as his own. His older kids becoming like my siblings.</em></p><p>
  <em>Morgana was always the kindest to me. Teaching me how to write and draw as Merlin was away working even when she was in school herself. She would oftentimes treat me like her own son than a brother, but I never minded it honestly. It was nice having such a caring figure within my life. Even though it did feel a little weird at times. But that was Morgana. She was just a weird person to begin with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her older brother Arthur though? He was the complete opposite with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was cold and distant. Always referred to me as "Boy" than by name. The few times he actually had to deal with me as a child were because either Merlin was working and Morgana was in school or because either of them was sick when I was young. Which honestly? I don't know how the two did it, but they made sure that it was near to never for this to occur. Especially with how Arthur acted with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always had this king complex to him which lead to then late teenage Morgana and me to dub him "King Arthur" by the time I was ten. He really did act like it though. He has this air to him where he just thought he was the best and that all of his decision was for the greater good. Even if they were selfish as all fucking hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Between all three of these dynamics, I always felt out of place. Morgana's motherly love mixed with Merlin's distant demeanor and Arthur's distaste for me always led to me being confused about what I actually deserved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So when I first met Zoe and I was greeted with true affection and kindness outside of Morgana? I thought she was screwing with me at first.</em>
</p><p>I snapped my attention toward my phone that was sitting on my dresser as it started ringing. A smile appearing on my face as I reached over and grabbing it without a second thought.</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil.</em>
</p><p>"Good afternoon, Zo." I laid back down in my bed as Archie instantly moved to take over my chest. "How has your day going?"</p><p>"<em>Good morning, love</em>." I heard the fellow punk giggle at me from the other line as she continued to answer me. "<em>It's been alright. My trig credit though makes no bloody sense to me and it can suck my nonexistent dick.</em>" I couldn't help but laugh at her as she went on speaking. "<em>How about you? How are you doing?</em>" I felt myself frown a little as I reached up to give Archie some scratches behind his right ear.</p><p>"Is it weird missing your sister despite the fact I could hang out with her at work or something?"</p><p>"<em>Honestly,</em>" Zoe laughed a little continuing. "<em>I'm surprised you didn't lose your shit when I went to England. I thought you would be calling or texting me every hour on the hour even when either of us should have been sleeping</em>." I gave a worried face to myself as I stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>"I'm not that bad, am I?"</p><p>"<em>It's not </em>bad,<em> per se. More like you just have abandonment issues and you're still coping. Ya know?"</em></p><p><em>"</em>That's a nice way of going '<em>you're broken but I love you</em>' kind of shit there, Zoe."</p><p>"<em>Well you </em>are <em>broken and I </em>do <em>love you so take that as you will, fucker.</em>" I smiled at her words as I just ruffled Archie's fur without a second thought.</p><p>"What was it that we said in high school? We might be broken but we're somewhat functional together?"</p><p>"<em>Exactly it</em>." Zoe laughed at herself for a moment as the sound of keys could be heard on the other line. "<em>It's why Merlin</em> <em>decided</em> <em>to deal with my ass after a few years</em>."</p><p>"He was still questioning the idea though. I don't think he ever actually accepted the fact that we were a packaged deal."</p><p>"<em>I bet he's looking down at us now and going,</em>" Zoe cleared her throat for a moment for what I knew was going to be her poor excuse for a Merlin impression. "<em>Hisrdoux! You still conversing with that </em>heathen<em>?"</em> Zoe laughed a little once more as I just rolled my eyes at that.</p><p>"He didn't hate you <em>that </em>much."</p><p>"<em>Love, he literally told me that if we're in Salem Trials times, he would make a person pyre for my ass and lite me up himself.</em>"</p><p>"Okay, maybe he did hate you that much."</p><p>"<em>At least Morgana liked me."</em></p><p>"And Arthur had a strong distaste for you as well."</p><p>"<em>Arthur had a distaste for everyone.</em>"</p><p>"That you are not wrong on."</p><p>"<em>Have you heard from either of them? Or are they still giving you the cold shoulder since," </em>Zoe hesitated for a second before speaking once more. "<em>Ya know. Merlin and everything.</em>"</p><p>"Not at all." I shrugged a little as I looked down toward Archie who was purring into my chest with closed eyes and a pleasant feel to him. "Last I knew Arthur was still cursing my name somewhere out in Yorkshire and Morgana was adventuring off into the world never to be heard of again. I heard a rumor from one of her old schoolmates that she's off on the greatest gay adventures imaginable and honestly, good for her."</p><p>"<em>Honestly, yeah. Good for her. With how toxic she and Arthur were growing up together? She deserves all the love possible."</em></p><p>"Yeah. Definitely." I cringed a little as I remembered all of the hell I witnessed the younger woman went through with her older brother.</p><p>
  <em>It was obvious that the two of them loved each other, but they had very different ideas on the world and how others could be valued. Morgana loved everyone equally. Arthur was a bit more hateful. Especially when his childhood sweetheart passed away. Morgana would try her best to bring the love that once resided in her brother to the forefront, but he hated the world for taken away who he loved most and no one was going to change that. Not even his sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So this led to a lot of fights between them. A lot of which, I was witness to.</em>
</p><p>"I do want to say though, I rather much forget any of those fucking fights." I could hear Zoe nod on the other line as she just hummed in reply for a moment.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I wouldn't want to either, honestly.</em>" I heard Zoe curse on the other end for a moment as something toppled over. "<em>God fucking Christ fucking hell</em>." I couldn't help but snicker for a second before speaking.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah, just stubbed my toe in the fucking doorframe getting into my fucking dorm. I thought I was further than that, damn it. Fucker must have moved."</em></p><p>"Love, I think that doorframe has been there longer than you. I don't think it moved or anything."</p><p>"<em>I will break up with you, don't tempt me, Casperan." </em>I couldn't help but snicker at her as I used my spare hand as a pillow for my head.</p><p>"Nah, I think you're stuck with me at this point, Raiden." I heard Archie murmur at me to pet him again so I took my hand back from my head to scratch his head again. "How much longer are you going to be in England? The semester is wrapping up, right?"</p><p>"<em>Well," </em>She stopped for a moment as I heard her drop her bag to the floor. "<em>I was going to surprise you with this later, but since you're in such a droopy mood, it might actually help you out.</em>" I sat up a little which caused Archie to whine in reply, but my excited brain couldn't give a shit within the moment.</p><p>"What now? What's going on? Are you graduating early? After your next semester?" I grew more excited as I heard Zoe giggled lovely in reply.</p><p>"<em>Well. Ya know how I was planning on graduating in two semesters?"</em></p><p>"Well yes! Come on, Zoe! You're killing me, here!" Zoe just laughed in reply for a second before continuing.</p><p>"<em>I'm graduating early. But,</em>" She stopped for a moment as she dropped her keys onto her counter. "<em>Guess how early.</em>"</p><p>"After next semester?"</p><p>"<em>Think again, Casperan.</em>" My eyes shot wide as I caught onto what she was saying.</p><p>"YOU'RE GRADUATING THIS SEMESTER!? HOW?! WHAT?! ANSWERS!" Archie hissed at my sudden excitement as Zoe just let out a loud joyful laugh in reply.</p><p>"<em>Excited to see me come home permanently, huh? As to how,</em>" Zoe started shuffling around with something as she went on talking. "<em>My school decided to do this whole credit sweep thing for some of the majors and technology development being one of them! Luckily, the credits I was going to take the next few semesters were taken out of the requirements, and the ones I already took that are no longer needed, since I'm a special little case here, was used to fill in the credit I would need to take now instead. Leading to me coming home for good soon!"</em></p><p>"This amazing!" I started petting Archie frantically to call the still hissing cat to get him to forgive me for scaring him as I went on frantically with my reply. "What's your plan when you get back? Use that techy degree of yours to good use?"</p><p>"<em>Well, I already got an offer to work at that tech place in the heart of Arcadia as their development advisor. I might just take that and run with it. Spend time as much time as I can with my favorite malfunctioning tattoo artist and his black cat. Besides that, I have no other plans." </em>I smiled at Zoe's words as I looked over toward my nightstand. The same one that was hiding away a very specific secret I was keeping away from the pink-haired punk.</p><p>
  <em>A small little ring that could change our future forever in the most beautiful of ways.</em>
</p><p>"Sounds absolutely lovely, Zo." My smile just widened as I looked down at the black cat that was now begrudged resting in my lap. "Hopefully I get more attention this time around than a little fluffy attention hog in my lap did last time around."</p><p>"<em>Your glasses-wearing cat is adorable and I will cuddle him forever whether you like it or not, fucker."</em></p><p>"There can only be one adorable being in this relationship and I am <em>not </em>losing to my support buddy."</p><p>"<em>Sorry, I think you already did</em>." I rolled my eyes at her response as Zoey just chuckled in reply to my silence. "<em>Well, I should get some rest before I pass out from pure exhaustion. I'll call you when I wake up, alright? Should be around when you get on lunch or something."</em></p><p>"I'll hold you to it." I smiled once more as I heard the pink-haired woman yawn on the other line. "Sleep well, beautiful."</p><p>"<em>Have a good day at work, Doux. Love you."</em></p><p>"Love you too." I pulled my phone away from me slowly and made sure the call ended before sighing happily in reply.</p><p>
  <em>I might be missing the comfort of my little sister.</em>
</p><p>I looked down at the cat still resting in my lap as he just stretched out his right paw and giving a yawn.</p><p>
  <em>But at least I have Archie.</em>
</p><p>I glanced back over toward where the ring was hiding away in my nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>And hopefully, a fiance to add to that.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>